


Heart Tattoo

by yetti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst but happy ending, Complete, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tattoo, Vows, akashi is heartless??, older!Akashi, slight amnesia, tattoo piercing on young Kuroko(a bit cruelty here) but it's not child abuse, younger!Kise, younger!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This heart tattoo means, I branded you as mine....and I am yours....forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

PROLOGUE

_Ten years, throwback._

_Classes has been ended fifteen minutes ago, but his chauffer hasn't come yet and he was beginning to feel irritated. He isn't used in waiting, not ever once before. A momentary flashed of anxiety swept through his young face but determinedly he raised his hand to looked at the time._

_"Come on now, Jin-san." he whispered. Five meter- distant across the road was the children's park, the child in him urging him to go there._

_Seconds few, he padded his feet to the park and sat on the steel wired chair behind the hedgerow, making sure he was of clearly seen of the road. He leaned his head against the backrest, his hands under his nape and his feet spread wide open almost his heels not touching the ground. Of course, given his height, he's only a ten year old brat afterall._

_He stared at the honeyed light sky,  acting like an old geezer, he cross one leg to the other and fiddled. His young face scowling, carefully tapping his shoe beneath his trouser. He sniffed. It's getting colder but his chauffer still hasn't come yet._

_Unnoticing of his environment, two suspiscious men were eyeing him at the edge of the hedgerow. Slowly, sedatively came beside him and pointed a sharp knife on his neck. The young boy got startled taking a grip on his own school uniform._

_"Come with us, quick!" one guy whispered into his ears._

_"Who are you?"  the young boy asked._

_"No questions, just hurry!" the other guy forcefully grabbed him in the arm and dragged him but the young boy squirmed and tried to run. The guy hurriedly snatched him from aback, hoisted him like a sack of rice. The young boy hit his back while his feet tried to kick his chest._

_"Let go off me! Heeeelllppppp!!"  the young boy shouted. The man carrying him put him down, took out a kerchief and muffled his mouth. Then he gave him a knocking off  punch in his stomach, poor little body, plummeted unconscious._

_At the other side of the park, a man carrying his sleeping child heard the scream. He looked around while walking fast, ahead of them across, two men carrying an unconscious child. Kidnap....for ransom? Hell, but the child is in danger. He think twice not, put down his own child in an empty bench and ran after them. Soon enough he picked a rock and threw it towards them, one got hit in the head._

_"Shit! Who did it?" he turned his head back only to meet a jarring punch right on his nose, he knocked off on the ground._

_The stranger kicked the other guy in the ass, he stumbled down together with the young boy. He was then hit on his face by the stranger countless times until his body surrendered and lay down on the ground, passed out too!_

_Then the stranger carried the boy who was now regaining conscious and saw all of what he'd done, eyes dilated. Then put him down beside his still sleeping child. He returned back to where the guys at, took off their shoelaces and tied both hands and feet. He took off their belts too, and tied them at the post._

_"Are you okay, son?" the stranger asked the young boy._

_"Y-yes, sir." he answered in thin voice._

_"Who are those men, do you know them?"_

_"I don't know them, they just carried me, punched me here." the young boy touched his stomach, his face showed pain._

_"What are you doing here?" but the stranger notices his uniform, a grade schooler of that prominent school just behind them. "Are you alone?"_

_"Yes, I'm waiting for driver Jin-san to come and get me."_

_"I see. Then where is he now?"_

_"I don't know." said the young boy, and a few seconds a limousine came. "That's Jin-san!"_

_The stranger gulped, what's the? He smirked, no wonder this child was attemptedly taken by those kidnappers. He is a young master._

_The limousine stopped at one side, came out the driver._

_"Jin-san, you're late!" terrified, the young boy threw himself to the chauffer._

_"I'm sorry, young master. It's a traffic jam."_

_"Then, can you please call the police?" the stranger spoke to Jin._

_"What happened? I'm sorry if young master had done something wrong." Jin bowed._

_"No. No, he'd done nothing. Actually, he was about to be kidnapped by these men and I just happened to hear his scream."_

_"What? Young master was attempted to be kidnapped?"  Jin's face turned as white as snow._

_The stranger nodded._

_"Hey, mister! Come with us, I will introduced you to my father." the young boy said while Jin was busy calling the police._

_"No need. As long as you're fine. Don't be alone next time." he smiled. Then he carried his child and about to leave but Jin stopped him._

_"Please wait! I need your cooperation, the police are coming now. And as you'd heard, young master wanted you to see the president." Jin said to him._

_"But you are here now and the boy is fine. I don't think I'm still be needed." the man hesitantly said._

_"Please, the president will be coming also."_

_"Uh, okay." the stranger sat back on the bench._

_"By the way, thank you for saving young master from these kidnappers." Jin bowed once again._

_"It's fine, please raise your head."_

_"Young master is a very important child, he's an only child and the legitimate heir of the Akashi Empire."_

_Akashi Empire? Woah, this child is not ordinary._

_They need not wait for long hour and the police came, followed by another limousine, probably the president._

_A prominent man at his late thirty's, but he doesn't resembles the young boy. Maybe, the son got his looks from his mother._

_"What happened?" the president asked Jin._

_"Young master was about to be kidnapped by these men, Mr. President." Jin said, the police are now taking care of them._

_"And this man?" he pointed the man still carrying his sleeping child._

_"He saved the young master from these--"_

_"Are you sure he's not an accomplice?" doubting, the president said, brows furrowed in suspicion._

_"Excuse me sir, instead of doubting me, why not just be happy that your son is fine?  Telling me an accomplice? What's that? Do you think I just leave my own child to save another man's child? No way, my child is as important as your son, but because your son was in danger, I won't just stood there watching him taken away  and punch before my eyes."_

_"He was hurt?" the president was in shocked._

_"Yes, in his stomach. You can asked him, he said it hurts."_

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me."_

_'It's fine sir, so long you won't accused me anymore, then we will take our leave."_

_"Wait! Please come with us, let's talk in our house."_

_"I think there's no need for us to go in your house, sir." the man refused._

_"Please, as an apology and gratitude for saving my son. At least, we can have a meal. Please?" the president insisted._

_The man agreed._

____________

_"Name your prize,"_

_After the delicious dinner, the president and the man had a tea at the living room. While Seijuro and the younger boy went to the former's room and played._

_"I'm sorry sir, but I am not into your money. This dinner is enough for me,"_

_"What do you want then?"_

_"I don't want anything, sir."_

_"You have a job?"_

_"Yes, I have."_

_Silence speak. A deafening silence._

_"I think we should go now, Mr. President." the man broke the silence._

_"Are you sure you don't need anything?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Anyway, take my business card. In case, someday you need my help, don't hesitate to call me. Keep it for now." the president handed him a small card. The man read it then keep it inside his wallet. He asked a maid to call for his child._

_Not later Seijuro and the younger child came out from his room._

_"Then, sir, we'll take our leave." the man bowed before them and walked through the door._

_But halted midway when the young master shouted._

_"Mister, when I turn 21, I will marry your first child!"_

_All got stunned. The man smiled._

_"This is my first and only child, Tecchan. And now is four years old."_

_"Please wait a moment, sir." Seijuro run to his room in a second, and in a minute he was back._

_"This is my most precious jewelry, this is the last gift that my late mother gave to me." in his hands lay a gold bracelet, his name "Sei" was engraved inside it. "It's still big, but when Tecchan will grow taller, she can use it. Please Tecchan, wait for me until I turn 21, okay?"_

_"Seijuro!" his father exclaimed in shocked._

_"Please keep it."_

_"Seijuro, take back what you said. Now!" his father horribly shouted._

_"No father, I'm an Akashi heir. And we are men of our words. I won't take it back. That, you had taught me." the young master standing still, never badge with his father's words._

_She? But my child is a boy. The man muttered in his mind. Yet, he didn't sound. They leave the mansion, amusingly, fascinated by the young master's words._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, someone asked me to post this story here. Written in my own language, this was an original story that I wrote year ago and translating is a bit hard. Please bear with slow updates because I still have some fics to finish yet.
> 
> Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_When Seijuro found out that Tecchan's school was ten minute walk away from his school, he had visit the younger boy during their break time at ten o'clock four days consecutively, unbeknownst to his nanny. His father got one after the attempted kidnapping. He returned immediately after seeing and saying hi to Tecchan, while the younger boy was happy to play with him. But one time, Seijuro had gone overboard. He'd done something that which a child aged like him most likely won't do so. He escaped his afternoon school, then he dragged Tecchan. He called a cab and went in town, he knew the place since he'd gone to this building many times already. Chauffer Jin has a friend working here, a tattoo artist. And he saw Jin's friend during his artwork time. As a child he was, fascinated by the arts, someday he wanted to have one too! And he thought, this was the perfect time. He was holding Tecchan's hand tightly, they go in together and sat on the customer's lounge._

_"What can I do for you--" the tattoo artist speak but stop when he see the two children. "Sei-chan, what are you doing here? Where's Jin-san?"_

_"Jin-san is not with us," the little boy said._

_"Then why did you come here, and who is this baby boy, hmmm?"_

_"This is Tecchan, my future wife."_

 

_Abruptly, the tattoo artist burst in laughter. "Wife? Oh darling, you're so sweet." he said smiling, or more to say, teasing._

_"Hey, uncle. Will you put a tattoo in his chest?"_

_"What?"_

_"Here, a tattoo. A heart and my name." Seijuro unbutton Tecchan's uniform until the third button, then point his chest._

_"No, I can't do that to a child." the tattoo artist refused immediately. "I will call Jin to fetch you two, tattoo is not a child's game to play. Okay?"_

_Seijuro took out 500 bucks from his pocket and put on top of the table. The tattoo artist who was dialling his phone halted when he saw the money, his eyes got shocked. Five hundred dollars? He put down his phone._

_"I won't tell anyone that you are the one who put the tattoo." Seijuro said in assurance._

_Got tempted by the money, without thinking, the tattoo artist started to work. Since he's still a child, he smeared some cream aenesthesia to Tecchan's chest, the poor little boy was so innocent of what was going to happen to him. When that place got numb, he started to pricked the soft flesh of the poor boy. With Seijuro's instruction, he draw a heart, an arrow and his name "Sei" right above his chest, under Tecchan's heart._

_After Tecchan, Seijuro was next. They have the same tattoo, but for Seijuro, it was Tecchan's name._

_But never did Seijuro expected, after that incident, he never saw Tecchan again._

_________

It's the same dream, again. Seijuro sat upright from the bed, sliding his fingers through his hair then shook his head, some hair strands cascaded down his nape. How many days has been pass and the same dream had visiting him over and over again as if it's taunting him, reminding him of the biggest mistake he had done. It was the most horrible thing that until now, he'd wish he never did it. He had wished he's just satisfied with the bracelet he had given him. He had wished it never happen, so that Tecchan would still near him now. So that Tecchan's father had never disappeared and hid his future wife from him.

Six months from now he's turning twenty-one, yet he never forget that cerulean doe-like eyes boy. He never forget how sweet his smell was, how sweet his smile was. How happy he was when they are playing in his school, how those big eyes become even bigger while laughing, how his name rolled sweetly in his tongue, how Tecchan fondles his nose, and mostly, how happy he was when Tecchan hugged him around his waist.

It's been ten years, and honestly, he can't  remember much of Tecchan's face. The only thing that's inculcated inside his mind was his matching hair and eyes color, ocean blue. He didn't even get to know his real name, surely, Tecchan was just his nickname. Did he gotten big? Tall? Or even taller than him? Oh, he'd wished not. It would be too awkward if Tecchan is taller than him now, that, he can't even imagine. A lopsided smile painted across his lips.

He stared at the man soundlessly sleeping beside him, Mayuzumi, his current partner. Or fuck buddy, if that's the right word to define their relationship. Mayuzumi is a senpai in his school, a graduating student of art. He first met him in one of his advance class. When their eyes met, he thought he'd found Tecchan at last. He resembled him, at least, that what was he remembers in his memory. But Mayuzumi isn't using any bracelet, or didn't have any tattoo in his chest. How stupid of him asking him once if  he had a tattoo before, of course, he got a negative responsed. Yet, he asked him out. And they've been together for almost six months now.

He has no plan in taking him seriously, he was so pissed that time when he actually asked Mayuzumi out. His father was making a fuss out of him, bringing in some brat and saying his future husband? What's that supposed to mean? Although he only saw him on the picture his father showed him, that brat doesn't even have a slit of his taste, he's too simple and ordinary. And he didn't want to marry anyone but Tecchan. He devoted himself only to him, his heart and soul was only for him. He already made up his mind to settle down only to Tecchan.

Like as what his friend Murasakibara said: "It was something that Akachin had decided afterall."

 

And where did his father said that brat came from? Tokyo? What's he doing here in Kyoto? Sometimes he doesn't understand what his father was thinking.

As morning filtered through the clouds and sun rays peeked through the window glasses, Seijuro jump out from bed. He took a clean towel and glided his feet to the bathroom. Two hours left both of them have classes to attend to, and he isn't a person who slacks off from his obligatory duty. He's determined that when he'd come to his age, he'll succeed his father's position and manage all of their companies. 

He turned on the shower and let the water run through his naked body, felt the warm pleasure of the water that soothes and relaxes his mind. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Mayuzumi turning in and plunge himself together with him in the shower. He felt Mayuzumi's arms embracing him from behind, a hard thing poking his back as his mouth started to give him small kisses onto his shoulder blades. He shuddered, his heat was electric shooting up his abdomen, charging every nerve, his cock grew taut in response and his desire was like a firecracker bursting in his brain. And in a minute, they ended making out during their bathe.

Before they finally went to the university, Seijuro had recieved a call from his father saying, he'll meet that brat at the Minori Hotels and Restaurant at exactly seven o'clock tonight.

"We're finally meeting, huh!" he clicked with disgust.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone offered a helping hand in translating the story, guess I will update sooner than I had expected.
> 
> Someone who don't want to reveal his name, thank you for helping me.

 

A full hundred meters beyond the Minori Hotels and Restaurant, standing there is a fifteen years old teen discreetly into the anonymity of the light post. His rustled hair of which some cascading down his forehead trembled lightly in the evening breeze, his pale face was freezing in the cold night but he's trying to freshen it with a smile. It was full dark but it was still possible for the teen boy to read the words emblazoned in delicately arched scarlet letters above the entrance door of the building. The president of the company where he was having a part time job had asked him to dine with his son tonight. His motive? He has to find out. It seemed that the president had taken a liking towards him as a diligent working student, though it's forbidden by his school to work, he hid his actual age and lied he was eighteen. What's more weird was when the company president asked him to present himself before his son's noble eyes, to dye his hair black and wear black contact lenses. He didn't get any explanation why but he conceded, maybe his son doesn't like the color blue? But how does it matter to him? What was the president thinking by the way? It's not as if they're really here for an omiai, right?

Tetsuya shook his head from his unbelievable notions, there's no way the president will like him as his future son-in-law. However, it's what he accidentally heard from the family's chauffer when he passed by the smoking area. The chauffer and one employee were chatting about the president's son going into omiai and his name was suddenly popped out in their conversation. But why would a high school student like him chosen to be one of the candidate? And he's a man, by the way. Though same sexes had been allowed to get married, still, he can't believe it. What does the president saw in him?

Maybe he just want them to know each other, that's all. Period. Moreover, he has someone he like. Someone he looked up to since he saw that guy playing basketball in the community court together with his.... friends? But then, for his second attemp to see that guy, it was a failure. Until he was tired of going back to that court and that redhaired guy never appear again. Bonus was, he had learnt to play basketball despite of his lithe body.

A long sigh escaped from his lips as he paddled down his feet into the building. The president allowed him to have his day off today just to meet his son, after his classes he went home right away and prepared himself. And now, as he walk nearing their rendezvous, his hands are freezing in nervousness. He hadn't seen the president's son yet, but based from his asking around the company, he's an asshole. He didn't care at all of his father's position nor their status in the society, arrogant and brute. But, who is he to judge a person whom he basically know nothing of his personality? They were all speculations. And he hoped, they were all lies.

Self-consciously he checked the cleanliness of his hands, his fingernails, his tie, his collar and the buttons on the front of his trousers. Warily he looked infront of him and saw his reflection through the glass wall, he comb his hair up and fixed his tuck-in. Finding no prying eyes aside from the guard, he swallowed his nervousness and took a deep breath then he headed inside the building after the door was opened for him. An usher was standing beside the door.

"Good evening sir, may I help you?" the man greeted and asked him politely.

"Ano...I have to meet someone here." Tetsuya answered  cautiously.

"Who are you meeting sir?"

"President Akashi--"

"Oh, this way sir." the man smiled and lead him to the private room right away.

The usher knocked the door twice before opening it, then beckoned him to find his way inside. He said his words of thank you and the door was closed behind him.   _Manners!_ he silently told himself. With much tespect, Tetsuya bowed before them. Them? Oh yeah, the president's not alone. Across the table, there sat two lovely ladies around twenty of age.

"G-good evening, Mr. President, and...and young ladies.." his voice was obviously stammering.

"Good evening, Tetsuya-kun. Come, sit beside Miss Yuki." the president greeted him back and gestured him to the empty sit beside the lady on his left.

"You three are here yet my son hasn't arrive, I apologize."

"It's not a problem, sir." Tetsuya said.

Akashi Masaomi. The owner and president of the Akashi Empire, still handsome on his mid-fifty years, dignified and respected by most businessmen in the country. Smilingly staring at the three young man and ladies infront of him, sipping his tea slowly as his eyes scrutinized each movements. What was he thinking? Making his son meet his prospected partners at once, he thought this is the best for him. He knew Seijuro had someone dating now, but he also knew that his son was only playing. He knew his son well, and he knew that Seijuro was still searching someone from his childhood past. Of all the people, he knew who he was.

Accidentally, he saw Tetsuya in the changing room half naked while he was having his inspection round of his employees. He asked the manager who he was and he said Tetsuya is a new part-timer in the company. He works as utility boy. But what caught his eyes was the mark in his chest. And it's clearly visible in his sight, a tattoo. A heart tattoo with arrow. "SEI" was inscribed it. An incident ten years ago popped his head, a horrible incident that got him angry and mad at his own son. There's no mistaking it. That tattoo he can't forget, that hair and eye color he wasn't wrong. Somehow, a relief pierced his heart. And from that moment, he promised himself to look after that boy. Cherish and become acquainted with.

After six months of observing Tetsuya, he finally came to a decision. Like his son said before, the Akashi's were men in their words. And that he will make his son's promised to happen, in his way though. He knew his son was arrogant, that he can not deny. Whom he got it anyway? But as a father, he want to cut it off. He want his son to stop his unpleasant attitude. Though he also chose another two young ladies, he was hoping Seijuro will choose Tetsuya. But if not, there's his second option: forced Seijuro to marry the person of his choice.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Seijuro came.

Thump.

 

Thump.

 

Thump...

 

Tetsuya gone pale. His heart rumbled like a thunder, his eyes widened in a heartbeat of two then blink numerously like a camera stutter. A shiver of unease skated down his stomach as he stare at the redhaired guy walking his way along the dining halls. He's here! He was the guy whom he was looking for how many tiring days. But why does it seemed like his crimson eyes were directed to their table? And why was he making his way to their place?

_Don't tell me, he's the president's son? Oh, no!_

Wearing his black suits, walking like a cassanova god with his hair rustling everywhere, Seijuro gazed at the table where his father was sitting. He woved his fingers through his hair, irritatedly, he twitched an eye. So, it's not only one but three candidates were here to meet him. His jaw hardened as he fortified himself with the dispassion required by his father.

When he reached the table he sat grim and lenient, with his snubish look, his hoping the three will backout on their will. He leaned his head and sagged his legs straight cross over the other on the floor, then put his hands on table top as his fingers tapping it. He look at them one by one, the two girls look like of his age. Painted by those thick make ups, they seemed like a mannequin in his eyes. They don't flicker a beat of his heart. It's as if he's father was mocking him, his father knew that he don't like ladies with thick paints on their face yet he presented not only one but two infront of him. Then his eyes shifted to the only guy. His brows furrowed. He look younger in person than the picture his father showed him. He was looking down, his thin lips didn't stop from moving. Is he biting them? Or maybe, he's nervous.

His eyelashes were thick, like tiny black fans against his white cheeks. His lips were well-shape, thin and firm, like the color of strawberry. His nose was small yet so highly proud. His eyes run down to his neck, slender, his collarbone, his fingers, pinkish and like candle shape. Like he thought, he's simple and too ordinary. But. He's a better choice than any of the two girls.

Seijuro clicked with a lopsided smile. Why, the boy was blushing!

"So, what's this all about, father?" Seijuro asked, though he knew what his father was going to say.

"First, introduce yourself to them." his father said.

"There's no need for that, they already know who I am." Seijuro rudely drop his words.

"Seijuro," a warning sound vibrated through Masaomi's throat.

"Alright. Seijuro here, turning twenty one by December and I'm in my third year in university. Well, to tell you honestly, I'm bi. You see, but I preferred mostly men. Men. So, if you want to back out now, I understand. I could careless anyway." Seijuro ranted making his father lose composure and flared up infront of them.

"Seijuro! That's too much!"

"Why, father? I'm just being honest to them. It would be unfair to these ladies if they found out the real me sooner so, why not tell them now? If still they want me, then it's okay. But if not, best for me because I can be only a nightmare in their ass."

"Why you!"

"Ahno..excuse me Mr. President. I'm sorry but I just remember I had another appointment today. So, I think, I'll go first." Miss Yuki interupted them.

"That goes for me too, Mr. President. My mom was actually waiting for me early today." Miss Rika also said.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for this." Masaomi apologizes.

"It's alright, Mr. President. We understand."

"Then, see you next time, sir. S-seijuro."

Seijuro never batted an eye.

While Tetsuya was so silent in his seat.

_The rumor was true._

"I t-think, I should go also, sir." Tetsuya said softly.

"Hey, you! What's your name?" Seijuro asked him.

"T-tetsuya.."

"You stay."

"Eh??"

"I said, you stay." Seijuro repeated his words irritatingly.

"B-but...why?"

"Don't you get it? This means I'm choosing you."

"Huh?"

"What are you? Don't you have any words to say aside from eh and huh?"

"I-I'm...sorry. But why me?"

"Because girls are annoying and hard to please. That's all. Don't ask me why anymore."

"Ah..."

"Since you chose Tetsuya, it's settled then." Masaomi hides his smile. He won.

"How old are you?" Seijuro asked again.

Tetsuya freeze. Will he tell him the truth?

"I'm....f-f....eighteen." at the end, he lied.

"Then, let him go home for now Seijuro. Tetsuya has to go school yet tomorrow. Let's talk again next time about your engagement." Masaomi stood up and dismissed them.

"I will send you home, then." Seijuro said to Tetsuya.

"No! No, it's fine. You don't have to send me because....I still...ahm, somewhere to go. Yes, I still have somewhere to go." Tetsuya refused, in all honesty.

Seijuro blankly stared at him. Then,

"Okay, fine. But, let's seal our omiai with a kiss. Don't you think?" in a blink, Seijuro pulled Tetsuya's head and kiss him nonchalantly infront of the crowd.

Everybody gasped.

_He's a total jerk! Asshole!_

Tetsuya scream in his mind.

 

 

"Oh, let me tell you this now, Tetsuya. Don't expect something from me, don't expect me to love you because I love someone else. And my heart belongs only to him."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Tetsuya felt it again and again, the warm breath whisphering against the side of his neck and then a shudder as if cold wind had found its way into the cavern. For a moment, he didn't move and just stood there at the center of the locker room. He can still feel the soft flesh that create friction inside him, the cigarette taste of his lips yet sweet, the warm hand that pulled his head. Although he felt disgusted with his candidness, why does his heart flustered? Why did he felt such relief when Seijuro chose him over those two beautiful ladies? Is it because he admired him?

He touched his lips, and when that kiss flashed again in his mind, he blushed. That was his first kiss anyway. And eventhough it wasn't as good as what he had always dream to be, the thought that it was from the first person he had like, brought fondness in his heart.

"Tetsuya, the president wants to see you. Go up to his office." the supervisor peek in from the slightly open door and woke him from his daydreaming.

"H-hai.." he said blushing, hopelessly wishing the supervisor didn't notice it. "Yano-san, I don't know what floor the president's office is."

"Last floor, twelve."

"Thank you, visor." and he moved his feet to the elevator.

Reaching the president's office, Tetsuya cast a sidelong glance at the glass walls where he can see clearly below, bright lights along the roads, it's the rush hour so outside was busy. What does the president want to tell him? Why did he called him here? He secretly smell himself, lucky that he hadn't started to work yet or else he might stink. He took a deep breath and made himself to smile before knocking the door. He heard a voice saying he'll go in.

"Good evening, sir." he bowed.

"Evening, come." the president said and smiled."Sit, let's have a chat for a while."

"T-thank you sir,"

Silence enveloped the room. The secretary served them tea. Tetsuya didn't know what to say, he lifted up the tea and sipped bit by bit to ease his nervourness.

"How are you?"

"I'm...perfectly fine, sir."

"Well, I called you because I want to chat with you about your engagement with my son."

Tetsuya raised his head and looked at the older man in the eyes.

"Seijuro said some cruel words, I apologize for that. But don't take it too deep, as you saw and heard how he talked, that's his true personality. I am hoping that you'll understand him and get along with him well. He's not a bad person."

"Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Go on,"

"Why did you asked me for an omiai? You see, I'm living with my lame father, sir. I don't have anything to offer to your son, I'm not a child of any wealthy family." Tetsuya asked.

"I know,"

"If you know, then why? Do you know me before, sir?"

"Yes,"

Tetsuya shut his mouth. If he knew, then he also knew he lied about his age.

"You knew I lied back then," he lowered down his head. Tetsuya felt ashame. "But why did you not said anything?"

"Because I want you to tell it to me yourself, I want you to tell me everything happened to you and your father."

Tetsuya raised his face. "You knew my father?"

"Yes," Masaomi took a sip of his tea and then smiled at him with passion. "But then, I only knew eleven years ago, when you were four years old. When you had that tattoo in your chest."

"You also knew about it, sir?"

Masaomi smiled again. "I also knew the reason why you and your father moved to Tokyo and why you return back here. Your father got an accident while at work and lose his legs. You moved back here because your father want you to meet the person who caused you a trauma, losing some part of your memory."

"That....that is I don't know, sir. And you're right, I can't remember anything about this tattoo. My father didn't tell me anything about it. I always thought that father was the one who put this one on me." he said, unconsciously touching his chest under the uniform he's wearing.

"When that tattoo was put on you, you got shocked and had a fever, your temperature was so high that you were delusional and talked about your dead mother. Your father thought that he might lose you, that's why he made a decision and moved you to other place to forget what had happen."

"W-why do you know all these things, sir?"

"Because I was there, I mean, I and your father were...old friends. Anyway, how's your father now? If I have time, I'll come by at your house and pay him a visit."

"He's fine. I hope,"

"Did you tell him about the omiai?" Masaomi asked but he knew because he had already talked to Tetsuya's father before the omiai.

"Yes, sir."

"And?"

"He asked me to bring Seijuro to our house."

"Have you talk to my son then?"

"Not yet, sir." Tetsuya answered. He sipped his tea then continued.

"Did you and my father....planned us to get married even before?"

"Neither of us planned it."

_Eh?_

Masaomi fondly smiled. "By the way, where is your bracelet?"

"Bracelet?"

"Yes, the gold one with a name 'sei' inscribed in it."

"At home. I never wear it, my father asked me never to wear it. But it was kept properly in my room. But what about that thing, sir? Honestly, my father didn't talked much of my childhood days,"

"Of course, as a father, he didn't want you to remember that ungraceful incident."

"But I want to know why I have a tattoo, why was Sei written here, who is he?"

"When the time comes, you'll know it yourself. Can I have a selfish request?"

Tetsuya's gaze strayed back at the old man's face.

"Can you keep it all a secret to my son? Don't ever tell him about your tattoo or the bracelet. And one more thing, can you wear your hair black and eyes for the meantime?" many seconds passed before Tetsuya replied.

"But he'll eventually discover it soon,"

"If possible, try to hide it until you will get married,"

"Why must I hide my true self, sir? Is there a significant reason to do that?"

"I want my son to reflect on something, and you are the only one who can help him."

_________________

 

It's obviously a stolen shot. Seijuro can't tell whether his eyes are blue or his hair was or is it because of the light effect that changes his features in this shot because during the omiai, he actually doubted when he saw him with his black eyes and hair. But in this shot, it's clearly the color of the ocean.Did he dyed his hair? What about his eyes? Contacts? But why? Anyway, he'll find it soon because now that he think about it, this guy on the photo quietly reminds him of someone, someone eleven years ago....

The smoking cigarette forgotten in his hand, Seijuro rested his forearms on the back of the chair. That guy didn't hesitated when he said he chose him, he hadn't stirred when he kissed him. He would lie if he deny that his lips tasted sweet, soft like a cotton. Softer, sweeter than Mayuzumi. Or is it because Tetsuya wasn't smoking? Or is it because he's younger and still have milk-taste in his mouth. Whatever, but he craved to taste it more.

He glanced again at the mobile screen. He was all sweat and holding a ball. Great. They have same sports, he can get along well with that topic. But then, can he play properly with his lithe body? He's too thin for a guy, or rather say, he's too sexy to be a woman. When he was secretly observing him that night, his skin looks white and soft and smooth. And his age? He really looked young at his age of eighteen, he actually thought he's a junior high schooler.

"You're on a daze again, did that fiancee of yours turned you on?" Mayuzumi teased him from behind, he smooched him at the back of his head.

"My ass." he brutely replied then snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. I know you were fixated with that person, Tecchan, is it?" Mayuzumi took his cigarette and had a smoke then blow in his face.

"I just wished you were him,"

"That's never gonna happen, don't be ridiculous." Mayuzumi laughed, but Seijuro didn't know, it was fake. Strained.

_How he'd wished too, he was Tecchan._

"Don't you like that guy? What's his name again?"

"Tetsuya,"

"Sounds like Tecchan to me," Mayuzumi teased. Yet deep inside his heart, cursing both of them. No, all of them. His father, that guy, and Seijuro.

But most of all, himself. Cursed himself falling for Seijuro.

__________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franc_railey is busy, apologize for reviews that weren't replied. I will take care of her works for the meantime.
> 
> thank you.
> 
> __translator__


	5. Chapter 5

 

All gazes turned to Tetsuya when he entered the changing room, and even at the hallway coming here he was wondering why. But now, he get it. Why? Well, the president's son was sitting at one chair infront of his locker with his head resting at it, his arms cross under his chest, his left leg on top of his right thigh while his feet stomping the floor. He stood up quick upon laying his eyes to Tetsuya.

"You're late," he accuses, eyes twitching.

"Ahm...do you need something?" Tetsuya asked, feigning intrigue glares from his co-workers.

"We need to talk."

"But I have work today," he said while putting his things inside his locker. He bring out his uniform. "I will change, can you go out for a while and wait for me outside?"

Clatters. Everyone who heard him raises eyebrows.

_How dare he talk to the president's son like that? Did he know whom he was talking to?_

_Woah, the cheeks of him to command the president's son to go out._

_Don't you think they talk so close? Are they friends?_

Tetsuya sighed.  _We can hear you, you know._ He muttered. But it seemed Seijuro didn't mind.

"Don't change into your uniform, let's talk. Come with me,"  Seijuro grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Seijuro pressed the twelveth button of the lift, when it closes just out of the blue, he pinned Tetsuya against the wall and kiss the surprised teen. First it was light, maybe Seijuro was observing his reaction, and when he didn't protest, the kiss deepened. It became demanding, hasty, Tetsuya felt his tongue trying to part his lips and unconsciously he slightly parted it giving the older guy the signal to delve his tongue and discover the taste inside his mouth. Seijuro sucked his lower lips, small bites, teasing him then twine their tongue together. This experience is new to him, he still can't match yet Seijuro's pace. He is running out of breath, for heaven's sake! And Seijuro doesn't seem to let go of his lips.

Ting!

Save by the bell. The door's open and Tetsuya quickly push Seijuro and walk out from the lift. As red as the rose buds, he lowered his face while following Seijuro to the office. He can't look him in the eyes. He was embarrassed. 

"W-what do you want us to talk?" he asked.

"It's not actually me, it's my father. He asked me to get you and come in his office. I don't know myself why, come in." Seijuro said, when they finally inside the room he close it back.

"You're here," Masaomi smiled at Tetsuya.

"How are you, sir. Good evening," Tetsuya greeted him.

"Come, Seijuro sit beside Tetsuya."

"And why is Judge Sato here?" Seijuro asked while he sit down beside Tetsuya. His eyes full of suspicion.

"How are you, Seijuro." the old man said. Then he glance at the younger guy beside him, face still flustered.

"While you're at it, I decided you two to have your wedding today." Masaomi talk as if wedding is like just buying a candy.

Both of the younger guys lifted butts.

"WHAT??!!"

"That's ridiculous!" Seijuro said in shocked.

"There's no difference if you wed now or later, right?" Masaomi said.

"But...sir,--"

"Don't worry about your father, I already talked to him."

"My father? But he never mention anything to me," Tetsuya said in thin voice.

"How can you be like that? You didn't even asked our opinion if we both agree with this or not." Seijuro said though in calm voice, but his eyes says otherwise. He believed that a man couldn't choose where he found love, but he has the responsibility to choose whom he should marry. Not because he choses Tetsuya doesn't mean he wanted to marry him right away. He's just a candidate yet. Tecchan would always be his first choice, why did his father make things hard for him? He caught sight of Tetsuya in the corner of his eyes.The guy seemed uncertain, too, struggling to keep his expression blank as he stared at the old judge.

"But....but.." Tetsuya wanted to tell the president about his age but couldn't voice it out infront of Seijuro.

"All are ready, your signatures and thumbmark are the only needed so, hurry and sign the spaces above your names." Judge Sato said as he laid the documents on top of the table.

But none of the youngsters move.

"You said you wanted to have your MBA right after your graduation, that I will grant, if you sign now, Seijuro."

"Blackmail?" Seijuro said sarcastically.

"You may consider whatever you want to call it," his father casually smiled.

"What is this? Won't I have any choice?"

"Okay, what's your deal?"

Seijuro stared at his father first, then to Tetsuya.

"What if, I'll go after this marriage thing and continue my studies there, instead?"

Boomerang! Seijuro got him right in the nose that Masaomi couldn't answer immediately.

"That's.....absurd." he sighed.

"Then we'll just pretend we didn't talk about wedding. Let's go, Tetsuya. We're finish here," Seijuro pulled Tetsuya's hand and lead their way to the door. When his hand holding the knob, he heard his father talked.

"Alright. I will concede with your condition and you can go, but..."

Seijuro didn't turn his head, he keep still waiting for the bomb.

"Take Tetsuya with you."

"Huh??" Tetsuya gasped, though he hadn't have any idea what's they're talking about.

"Fine with me."

"Ahmm...what are you talking about?" Tetsuya tried to asked him but didn't manage to seek an answer. Totally ignored. As if he weren't part of the whole conversation.

Seijuro still holding Tetsuya's hand dragged him back inside. He took the pen and immediately signed his name and put his thumb print. Then he commanded Tetsuya to do the same and the latter, without any question he signed.

"Let's go," Seijuro pulled him and walk out together from the office.

"You can g-go, I still have to work." Tetsuya said when they're inside the lift.

"Whatever," Seijuro snapped. He clicked.

Tetsuya stayed silent then, no matter how he think, he is married now. He don't know what he's feeling right now. It's kind a complicated. Half happy yet the other half sad. Happy because he had married the person he like, and sad because it's a one sided love. Seijuro had openly displayed no likeness towards him, as if he was an object to dealt with. A pawn. That if he had no use anymore, ready to be discarded.

When the door open, Seijuro came out first without any words to him, not even goodbye or see you again. He left as if he didn't exist at all. Somehow, he was hurt. Expected, but does he had to be so candid? He paddled his feet to the locker and change to his uniform, setting aside, today's salary day. He couldn't wait more, he had promised to take his father for a lunch date tomorrow, Saturday. With that, Tetsuya smiled, a sympathetic one.

****

After getting his salary, Tetsuya headed right away home. He is excited for tomorrow since it's the first time he'll date his father.  As he was hopping to the exit door, murmurs are flying around. He got curious, he faster dragged his feet and take a peek outside. His heart goes thump. Seijuro was leaning on his car door, his eyes closed. His hands were yanked inside his pockets. But who was he waiting? Is it him? But why? Then his heart beats faster and louder like a drum, his feet seemed to back out and want to turn away. But he freeze when Seijuro called out his name. Tetsuya slowly turned his body to face the other guy.

"Tetsuya..."

"Y-yes?"

"You're so s....low," Seijuro mumbled.

_Is he drunk?_

"What are you doing here?" Tetsuya asked, flicking his eyes afraid other employees might hear their talk.

Shocked, Seijuro placed his arm under his shoulder. Just as he thought, he reeks of alcohol.

"I'll...send you home. I think, I have to pay respect with your father." Seijuro said. He opened the passenger's seat for him then walk around and came in. Seijuro saw that Tetsuya didn't put his seatbelt, he leaned towards him and fastened his seatbelt.

Tetsuya blushed. He felt his warm breath brushing his face, he jerk his head outside the window.

Seijuro noticed him, he smirked. Teasingly, he stretched out his tongue and licked his earlobe.

Startled, Tetsuya turned his head towards Seijuro and their heads bumped each other.

"Owww,"

"Ugh,"

Chuckling, Seijuro started the car and drive slowly. But his face still carried the amusing smile, once in a while glancing at the younger guy who firmly locked his eyes outside the window.

"You'll get a stiff neck, why not look forward? I ain't gonna bite you," he vibrated.

But Tetsuya never batted a single move.

Tch.

After a few minutes of instructing Seijuro the direction, they reached Tetsuya's home.

Tetsuya didn't wait for Seijuro to open the car door for him, he made his way out and darted towards his house. Seijuro parked the car properly at the streetside and locked it. He followed him.He knocked the door. Then after a while, his father came and open it for them.

"I'm home, father."

"Okaeri," said his father then glanced at the other guy behind him. "You are?"

"Seijuro, f-fathe...r," then he bowed his head for respect. When he raised his face, he stopped momentarily. Somehow, he felt like he'd seen this face before. He felt like he'd know him somewhere sometime ago.

"Come in," Tetsuya's father gave way and then close the door before going in. "Had you have your dinner?"

"Not yet,"

"I cooked beef steak and fried broccoli. Go in the kitchen and have a meal,"

"Let's eat together, father." Tetsuya said.

"I ate already. Go now, after that we'll chat."

"Okay. S-seijuro san, please have dinner with me." 

Seijuro's mouth quirked in amusement. "Just Seijuro, dropped the honorifics. We're not strangers anymore."

"H-hai,"

**********

After eating and a half hour chatting together in the living room, Tetsuya's father bid his goodnight. The two were left, Tetsuya don't know what to say. He don't know either if it's only right to invite him to sleep over tonight. Or Seijuro might get the wrong way, yeah, he better let him go home for now. He's not yet ready for any intimate moments with him. He's not yet prepared for that, though Seijuro is completely sober now, he won't know if he was shy and just pretended infront of his father a while ago. They say, drunk men have high adrenalins and hot for sex. Yay, thinking it makes him shudder.

"Can't figure where but I'm sure I did know your father sometime before, I just can't think when and where." Seijuro break the silence between them.

"Why did you not ask him when he was here while ago," Tetsuya said.

"Can't, it's embarrassing."

"You want me to ask for you?"

"No. It's okay, I'll just figure out myself." Seijuro refused politely. "By the way, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Eh?"

"My head aches, I think I can't drive anymore."

"Ah...y-yeah....s-sure.."

"You don't seem like willing to,"

"No! No, you're wrong!"

"So, where's your room? I'm tired and sleepy," Seijuro stood up and wait for his response.

"H-here, please follow me."

Danger. Bedroom means danger. Well, he'll just let him sleep in his room and he'll sleep in the couch. But then, why does the other side of his brain's anticipating something ecchi's gonna happen tonight?

Or does he really have those thought unknowingly?

When they reached his room, Tetsuya opened the door. He moved his finger and push the switch button of the light, the room suddenly flooded with brightness. But sooner the door was closed, Seijuro, with a quick motion, swing him against the panel door. Hold up both his wrist in one hand while the other hand touches his face smoothly, then to his lips delicately encircling the lines. Seijuro scooted closer to  him and pressed between his splayed thighs and against his loin. Seijuro lowered a bit his head and leaned onto his neck, he sniffed. Tetsuya's scent wafted to him, sweetly fragrant, reminiscent of the cold night breeze. The feel of Tetsuya's soft and smooth skin, thrust so intimately against his, was flammable to his long-banked fire.

"W-what are you doing?" Tetsuya whispered but it turned to be a hoarse exhalation of sound.

"Embracing you," Seijuro said as he choke a torment groan. 

"I think, you should rest now, Seijuro-san."

"I told you, just call me Seijuro." he said. His hand drifted over Tetsuya's back in a slow caress, moving him even closer to his body. Seijuro felt his dick swell, straining against the taut fabric of his underwear.

Tetsuya was shocked. He widened his eyes, that hard thing was poking his thigh. "Don't." he uttered quick.

"Why?" Seijuro asked while his lips started to nimble his earlobe.

"This...isn't right."

"We're married, and I have all the right to get what is mine." he murmurred huskily.

"B-but...but..." Tetsuya protested halfheartedly, as his resolve shredded before his husband's seductive blitz.

Seijuro kissed him on the lips, deep, intense, languorous. Until Tetsuya couldn't protest anymore. He kissed him back. Seijuro pulled him tighter, crushing his body against his hardened dick and the excitement spiraled like a rising flame. Tetsuya pressed the light button and darkness meet their eyes but they didn't care. He could barely function with Seijuro's tight embrace. With a desperate frantic sound, he could hear Seijuro's husk voice.

"Let's move to the bed," and his hands lifted the shorter boy then put him down on the bed. Then he took of his clothes, everything, nothing's left. He swim back on Tetsuya's top. Kiss him ardently, while his hands are busy taking off Tetsuya's clothes.

When everything's taken off, at the realization, Tetsuya touched his chest. The tattoo! But then, it's dark and Seijuro could hardly see it. Hopefully, he wouldn't noticed it. And when he felt Seijuro's mouth on his neck, he went still, his breath suspended. But, ooohhh.. how his body responded to his little kisses,  never had he known such feelings before, such shattering tenderness, exquisite pleasure, and his heart flustered in joy.

"My control wears thin now, Tetsuya. I can't hold back anymore." Seijuro whispered as his expression turned somber, serious. "I don't want to hurt you but, I need to enter you now."

"Then, ugh...y-you can enter me, Seijuro." Tetsuya responded with an impish smile.

With that, Seijuro turn him around and pulled his waist and lifted up a bit. Through his trembling hands quickly divined Tetsuya's soft, sweet undulation of flesh over bone, cupped his  rounded ass and then slowly stretched them apart. Tetsuya gasped in a small, feminine like sound, and Seijuro went even wild. He lowered his head and without any inhibitions, he licked his hole wetly, carefully, ardently, drawing on it hard suckling motions.

Tetsuya thought he'd gone wild with exquisite sensations that started from his stomach and shot clear to his cock. A thick and sensual haze engulfed him.

"Ah....please...Seijuro..." he moaned.

After licking him enough to be slippery, he nudged his hole with his forefinger. Slowly, he pushed, deep. Then withdraw, push again, this time, two fingers in, as his tongue licked his back until Tetsuya moaned and writhed. He pulled out his fingers, then he ready his cock for a hard penetration.

"Oh my...god...I need...you, now, Seijuro.."

Seijuro chuckled. He stretched Tetsuya's ass, stroke his own cock, then thrust his shaft into Tetsuya's hole slowly. He felt his body arched upward a bit, followed by a louder moaned. With that, he proceeded to thrust him hard up into the steelness of his shaft, again and again as their excitement grew to chilly, soul searing heights. With each plunging movements, their breathing rasped raggedly, bodies damped with slicks but still he continue thrusting in. While his hand threaded  through Tetsuya's hard dick, stroking it finding the secret core of his slick, sheen fold. He felt Tetsuya's trembling body, he  reached his climax.

"S-seiju...ro..ahh, I...love you.." Tetsuya whispered as his climax dried.

And with a husky gasped and shuddering of his body, Seijuro felt his own release. His eyes were firmly shut as his features strained with his orgasm, with great bursts, he spewed his white-milky liquid inside the lithe body of his husband, moaning in exquisite pleasure.

"Ah....Tec....Tecchan," he whispered as his climax reached it's end.

Hell ceased fire.

Tetsuya widened his eyes in shocked. All the passion and love he just felt a while ago were gone in thin air. He froze.

_Who is Tecchan???_

_________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's franc_railey here. First, I would like to say sorry for using fanarts and gif earlier. It's also my fault, that dude, my translator, is new in this site and didn't know about it and I myself did not tell anything to her. Again, I'm sorry for using them without permission from the creators.
> 
> Got scared, afraid she might "unknowingly" commit mistake again, she dropped and ran away. Hahaha!
> 
> So, I think I won't be able to update in the future. But if I ever have more free time, maybe, just maybe, I can update some. For now, this might be the last chapter I will post.
> 
> Or I will try to pursuade her again, anyway she's easy to talk to. Let's cross our fingers, hehehe...  
> we don't know, later she'll come back...waaaaahhh, I really hope she'll do.
> 
> thank you for your support.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday, so I've got some time to update. Sorry for the crappy chapters.
> 
> thank you..

 

_I am the worst. Disgusting, that was he was._

Seijuro whispered at the back of his mind and gave himself a satisfying mental kick and bared  his teeth in a snarl. He shook his head ruefully. How had a day that started so good ended up so damn disgraceful leaving the bitter taste of ashes in his mouth? How dare he to voice out Tecchan's name out from his splurt, honestly, he didn't mean it. Suddenly when he reached his climax, out of the blue his mind thought about the young Tecchan and unconsciously he sounded it out yet it's too late to take it back. The damage has been done. He already saw the hurt expression of Tetsuya's face, his body that turned rigid and he can't even apologize for it, it's unnerving really.

Even so, right or wrong, flesh or fantasy, Tecchan will always be his Tecchan. 

He planned to meet his "newly acquired father-in-law" but before that, he went drinking. Three shots of tequila wouldn't drunk him, and driving wouldn't be dangerous. It should be since he had another bonus plan for himself, that is, if his charm will succeed. He appeared himself a bit drunk infront of Tetsuya, so the other guy would think he wasn't in his right mind. It feels so pathetic though, and driving slowly putting in some action made him want to laugh. He never thought of himself to be good in acting, he should entered the drama club instead.

But his resolve had shredded into two when finally he met his "father-in-law", consciously he smelled himself and secretly crooked his nose. Now he wanted to look impressive infront of Tetsuya's father,  or is it just him he thought he got a disgusting look from his eyes? He froze a little when he heard him say,

_"I understand you need some encouragement and drinking alcohol is the easiest way, but don't you think it's way detrimental? Since you drove your car here and my son was with you. I hope you'll think more mature next time." he said in tiny voice, carefully so Tetsuya won't notice them._

_"I-Im s-sorry f-father. I understand." he muttered stamerring bit. His muscles quivered like fiddle strings beneath his forearms._

_"Go and dine with him, it's the only thing I can offer you."_

_"Y-yes,"_

Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his face on the pillow. It smells of soap, the mild scent help him lull into a less guarded state of mind. He can't look him in the eyes, too ashamed of himself,  he decided to leave in the end and went home after waving goodnight to Tetsuya and his father. For now, he'll just sleep and think of something to make it up for him in the future. At least, Tetsuya needs explanation. About Tecchan, who is he in his life.

_______________

A sense of overwhelming hopelessness struck his insides,  no yet resolution surged over to past the negative emotions he had. Somehow, he would overcome it in some ways because he felt he deserved far better happiness like other newly weds. Yet, Seijuro crushed all his hopes in just one uttering of another's name during his climax. What a cruel guy he was. Though he masked his emotions beneath a nervous and fearsome facade, Tetsuya's heart lurched madly in joy for having the one he like for the rest of....his life? That, he doubted now. And to think he gave in so easily without hesitation, just how stupid he was? Did lust overthrow his dignity? But well, he's a human afterall, young and fresh, frail and desirable. Even with his young heart, he also desire his own happiness even if it's stupidity.

He sighed frustratingly.

But, who is Tecchan? Just who he is in Seijuro's life? Is he the one he love? If so, then why did he agreed to marry me? Why, why, and why?

"Kuroko-kun, well, care to share with us what you are daydreaming about?" the teacher returned back his drifting thoughts to reality.

His face gone red, even redder when the whole class laughed.

"Ah...nnn, sorry, sensei."" he apologized.

"Okay, as I was saying a while ago, Kuroko-kun, next week we are having a three day field trip in Tokyo and since you had lived there, help me in guiding your classmates." sensei said.

"Hai,"

"Come to the office after class, I will give you the plan and the places where we will visit."

Tetsuya nodded in response while the teacher continued their lesson. It wasn't about half an hour and the class had dismissed, Tetsuya quickly fix his things and headed to the door when he noticed a girl from the other section peeping inside. And it seemed like her eyes were focused on him. He slowly approached her.

"Yes? Are you looking for someone here, miss?"

"Ah, yes. I need to talk to you,"

"But I am needed in the faculty's room now, is it important?"

"Yeah, I supposed."

"Can you wait for me then?"

"Meet me at the garden then, beside the wall near the front gate. I will wait you there," the girl said and turned her back.

His eyes followed her back as he vanished from his sight. He was wondering though what she might tell him.

He dragged his feet to the office and found his teacher sitting on his chair while looking outside the window.

"Sensei," he called his attention.

"Yeah, now here is the plan and the list of places we are going to visit. Study it and if you have any suggestions, tell me before the field trip, okay?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Okay, you may go home now."

He bowed and leave the room.

Tetsuya was like carrying the whole world on his shoulder, his face is blank and gray he almost forget that he is going to meet the girl from another class, if only he didn't see her at the wall near the gate he really had gone home. And what important thing is he going to hear next? But wait, a girl, right? And meeting her in an open space, it was like in the mangas he were reading recently. Eh? Will that girl confess to him? What, what, what?

"Hello," he greeted.

"I thought you won't come," the girl smiled.

"I promised you so I came," he said. "What are you going to tell me?"

"I saw you last night," she started. " throwing garbage bags outside an office building."

"I see." Tetsuya sighed with relief. He thought she was going to confess to him, he don't know how to answer her if that might be the case.

"Yes, that's right." the girl smiled sweetly.

"So, what's your deal? I'm pretty sure you are going to sell me to my homeroom teacher and the chairman, aren't you?"

"That's really you, Kuroko-kun, smart and genius. Reason why I fell for you."

Eh? Did he heard it right?

"I like you, Kuroko-kun. Please go out with me."

"Errr..."

"You don't want the chairman to know your job, right?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. But if you see it that way, maybe yes."

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken." he said. But she was not, right? And what was he talking now?

"Mistaken? Of what?"

"I'm not working in that office if that's what you are trying to fish." now, he's lying.

"But you are wearing utility's uniform," she insisted.

"Oh, that? Well, because I don't want my clothes to get dirty so I borrowed that uniform. I was just only helping the utility because they had less worker last night." heaven forgives him, but he doesn't want to be discovered.

"Why are you there, then?" her eyes were like challenging him.

"Err, well, you see, the president of that company is my....f-father."  _President, sorry._ He silently muttered.

"Hmmm...is that so?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because Kuroko-kun isn't someone who will lie easily."

Tetsuya was like wanting to laugh, what did she say? But all were already lies!

"Well, it's up to you if you believe me or not. But that's the truth. I'm sorry but I'm going now." he said while looking at his watch. He once again look at her and then say goodbye.

The girl didn't say anything but her eyes were playing scheme she only knew. She silently followed Tetsuya, she was so sure he was going to that building. The first time he saw him she was already captivated by his unique feature. His beautiful blue eyes that looks innocently as if he is an angel with his ocean blue hair. His supple yet smooth white skin, his sexy body that's even sexier than her own, his smartness, his nice vibes with all other students, his friendliness and the softness of his voice when he speaks. Everything. And she fell even more when she saw him play basketball during p.e. class.

She hides herself when Tetsuya turned right, they are nearing the place so she faster step forward or she might lost him. But she was surprised the moment she turned right, Tetsuya was standing, definitely waiting for her. She slowly walked towards him, lips clamped.

 

"Seriously, what are you doing? Why are you following me, you really don't believe me, do you?" Tetsuya stared at her unbelieving.

Satsuki, lifted her hands in a gesture of appeal.

"Because if what you said was true, I want to see it for myself." she smiled.

"The president is not a person you can see whenever you wanted, he's the busiest man in this building. So, I guess--"

"Oh, you're here." he was cut off by a familiar voice coming out from a car thay just arrived and they didn't noticed it.

Tetsuya jerked his head and saw the president coming out. Of all times. He growl mentally.

"Hai, good evening, f-father." suddenly his voice quivered with trepidation.

So, it's true. Satsuki quickly bowed her head before the older man and pay respect.

"Good evening sir,"

"Good evening too, you are?"

"I'm Satsuki, sir. Kuroko-kun's classmate." she answered with awe, then she continue talking which surprised the old man and Tetsuya. "I like Kuroko-kun, please allow your son to go out with me, sir." she said it candidly.

"Hmmm?" is all the president say.

"Oh, what's this? A girl confessing to a boy she like infront of his "father", how interesting." Seijuro who also just arrived butted in, glanced at Tetsuya at lower lid.

"S-Seijuro..." Tetsuya said and added "...san," in an almost tiny voice.

Seijuro clicked. Then entered the building not even had a second glance at him.

"Satsuki-chan, you see--"

"F-father, I think we'll go first. I'll send her home." Tetsuya cut off the president's words.

"Alright. Be sure to go home after sending her," Masaomi said and talked to chauffer Jin, (who was older now).

"Send them home,"

"Yes, president." Jin said and gestured the two to go in the car.

"Thank you, sir." Satsuki said and quickly ride in. Tetsuya reluctantly followed her in, this is not his plan. He thought of sending her home and then come back even if it's late, but then, well, he'll just go home too. Anyway, he's tired and he wasn't ready to face Seijuro yet. After last night, ugh, he silently jerk. His underparts still hurts.

During the ride, Tetsuya listens to Satsuki while giving the direction of her house to Jin. The man just silently nodding his head, glancing at him once in a while.

"Your father doesn't look like you, maybe you got your features from your mother? But that guy, the redhair, is he your brother? He's scary," Satsuki started a light conversation.

"Maybe, I didn't get to see what my mother looks like. She died after giving birth to me."

"I-Im...sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

Silence came between them. Until they reached her house, Tetsuya didn't talk anymore. And even when Jin had send him home too.

He got to have explanation to Seijuro the next time they will meet.

_______________

"Are they gone?" Seijuro asked his father the moment the president entered his office and saw him sitting on the couch.

"Yes, I told Jin to send them home." Masaomi answered then sat on his swivel. "Do you need something?"

Seijuro glanced at his father.

"When will we go?" he asked.

"Why the rush?"

"Nothing reasonable,"

"Anyway, documents aren't fix yet so wait until all is done. Did you visit your father in law?"

"Y-yes,"

"And? How's he?"

"Fine."

Masaomi wanted to asked if Tetsuya's father looks familiar to him, but then, he back off. It's up for his son to discover everything to himself.

"What did you answer to that girl then?"

"Girl? Oh, you mean Tetsuya's classmate?"

"No other,"

"Nothing."

"Base from their uniform, they're attending Teiko High School. And if they're classmate and both eighteen, then they are in their third year now. I am thinking, maybe after his graduation that we'll go abroad." Seijuro muttered under his breath.

Masaomi got a bit restless. And the words he wanted to say died in his throat. For now, he'll keep matters from his son. Until he'll fix everything into it's places, he'll eventually tell him the truth. Now, all have to wait. All have it's right time.

And he's hoping his son will realize it soon, that Tetsuya was the same person whom he was looking after for so many years. That Tetsuya was the little boy he'd promised to marry, the little boy he had inflicted a horrible memory.

That Tetsuya is Tecchan.

_____________________

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Slender, pale and soft fingers busy tapping the keyboards of the computer. They sure have their own minds as each finger lightly tap on specific letters, precise and carefully chosen words that are true yet remained hidden in the eyes of everyone. But not later tonight, the whole Japan will discovered a rumour, for now. It's up for that person to defend himself, and yet sorry for another innocent someone who in a pulse butted in and might be dragged with this news. Well, definitely, he might.

It's not a revenge, but just something spicy to add in his ever complicated yet noble life. Something to shackle his ever heartless soul, his unyeilding arrogant personality. Those fingers wanted to see how the face of that mighty prince lose it's color into pale grey, how he'll lose his temper and composure. His lips lifted in a sneer. His thought was traveling through the dark mist of time.

"I'll twist your life as well to suit my needs, Akashi Seijuro, together with that husband of yours." the person behind those fingers murmurred, his features scowling reminding of his pathetic state. "Romantic little fool, if only you had the balls to introduce me to your father and refused that omiai. I wouldn't resort to this lame thing, I hate it but..." his whispers faded, dispersed on the fluttering breeze that stirred the heavy window hangings. He smiled to himself, firm sensual mouth twisted in a wry grimace as his bitter desire flooded him.

Once began, yes, there's no turning back. The enormity of his action, fear and uncertainty though struck him with the force of a blow. It shouldn't go this way, he is also a human, equal in love, yet he choses another person. He'll hate himself ten times worse when this scheme will be over. No matter how it hurt him in the end, at least, he would be satisfied still.

Blinded by the silence of his jealous heart, one finger pressed enter.

Uploading succeeded!

The audacity of him to smile...bitterly.

______________

Murmurs were echoing his trails as Seijuro paddled his feet towards the university ground. His face's scowling with uneasiness, wondering what's the deal with those accusatory stares, those goody-goody hush hush swirling behind his ears, those smirks, the obvious click sounds of their mouth, and some are gigling.

He grind his teeth.

What the hell's going on? Did he miss to read the morning news today? But he did not. The newspapers come every morning and 'twas always put on the table so there's not a chance he could miss reading it. Or the internet? Ah, yeah, he didn't scan his phone yet. He scrabbled his pocket and feel the gadget but then, he'll just sneak onto it when he reach his classroom. For now, even if he looked chagrined and his patience slipping away, he hold them up. He'd better hurry.

Upon reaching the room, he felt that it's the same atmosphere from the ground to the hallways down here. He feigned and took a deep and long tremulous sighed. What the fuck? He took out his phone and opened it. He scrolled it from top to bottom but midway he stopped. A disturbing line caught his sight,  and his voice was almost lost in the squeal of an iron brakes.

The hell is this? Sonofagun! He read the lines.

_"The only heir of the Akashi Empire, Akashi Seijuro was rumoured to be secretly wedded a highschooler in the name of certain "Tetsuya" but no one confirmed it yet if the rumour was true or just a shit to crumble down the town's media men. Some said that the prince had a boyfriend then and ditched him out to wed the said person._

He stole a glanced at his classmates. So, this was the reason why students bustled around him. He just couldn't sit still. Who wrote this thing? It's possible not the judge himself or his secretary, or any of the company's employees since it was only signing the document and no ceremony done. It was as if they signed the papers like giving an authograph.

Was it Tetsuya? But no. He won't do that. Though he's eighteen, the school won't allow their students to get married yet. Then who?

Was it..... Mayuzumi? But why? They both know that there's no strings attached between them. It's only about sex.

Or is it that girl named Satsuki-san? Did Tetsuya told her the truth? But then again, he doubted about that seeing how Tetsuya evaded her that night, even telling his father as his own.

Seijuro snorted. An eternity passed. His aura burned like hellfire.

He called his senpai.

"Meet me at the rooftop, now."

He didn't even gave the person at the other side to speak, after saying those words, he'd stood up and made his way.

Mayuzumi on the other hand, amusingly twitch his lips while putting the phone inside his pocket. What circumstances come across them, he could careless now that he's sated satisfactorily from what he'd done. He felt his body so light like a feather in the wind, begrudingly free. And it's a nice feeling. 

Foreparting himself to the rooftop, his phone buzzes again and again. It's fucking thing, everybody knows he is Akashi's current partner and those messages were same questions from his friends rendering their sympathy for him. Cursing Akashi a bastard and all the shits.

No regrets. His heart's fluttering. The table of victory is his.

Landing his feet on the rooftop floor, he can feel the immensity aura of Akashi's annoyance. He cuckled a sound letting the smaller guy of his presence.

"You're here," Akashi said. "I supposed you knew the malicious statement about me already." an icy voice vibrated through his throat.

Mayuzumi just stared at him.

"Hey, say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you have anyone in mind who wrote that thing?" Akashi asked him, he smoke his cigarette and blow it in the air.

A sly smile played to Mayuzumi's lips.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

Akashi grunted cynically.

Mayuzumi laughed. But his eyes piercing flames and slowly his voice trailed off as he gulped air. "What will you do if I say I was the one who uploaded that rumour?"

"What?" Akashi snapped, his face gone red as year-old straw, clenched a fist before drawing near to Mayuzumi.

"It's true. I was the one."

"But why?" confused Akashi framed a bit husk voice.

"Why, you say? Am I not a human, too? Don't I have feelings too?" Mayuzumi finally spurted out his emotion. "Am I not suitable to be your partner?"

"Mayuzumi....you know from the start what are we, right?"

"Yes, I know but, what to do? I fell for you and I love you.." as quickly as it had come, the storm in his eyes passed. There he said it. He smiled bitterly and decided to end his twisting in the wind. "I'm going, don't follow me. And I won't take back those words, up to you to clear your name." Mayuzumi shuttered his features, trying not to telegraph his sadness.

"Mayuzumi..."

_________

"Psssst....Tetsu-kun, come here!" Satsuki grabbed him in the hand and hide themselves in an empty room.

"What is it, Satsuki-san?" Tetsuya asked.

"Are you going home? Had you read the rumour in the internet?"

"Not yet. What is it?"

"That redhaired guy the other night, his name is Akashi Seijuro, right?"

"Yes, what about him?"

Satsuki stared at him firmly.

"Tetsu-kun...are you and that guy..errr.."

Tetsuya lifted his eyesbrows waiting for Satsuki continue her broken words.

"It is written in the internet news that he was married to a highschooler named Tetsuya..."

"W-what?"

"That... Tetsuya guy...is you, right?"

"Satsuki-san..." Tetsuya sighed, then nodded as a confirmation of her conjecture.

"So it's true! But...how come? You are only fifteen, underage..."

"Yes, it's true but our marriage hasn't registered yet so, it's like we're not officially a married couple yet. My f-father in-law settled everything."

"That night, I thought it was just me, now I get it." Satsuki said and smiled. "That guy glared at me,"

"Ah, you're imagining things. He's really like that."

"No. I felt it, he must be angry." she laughed at the thought of confessing her feelings towards Tetsuya infront of his hubby and in-law. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, anyway we're not that couples who are inlove with each other."

"Huh?"

"You see, ahm, it's only planned by our parents."  what a helluva mess he's in again. Liar, indeed.

"I see." said the girl while nodding.

"Anyway, I'll be going first. My father-in-law need to talk to me. Excuse me, Satsuki-san." He flicked on to the door but halted midway when he remembered something. "By the way, can I ask a favor from you?"

"What is it, Tetsu-kun?"

"Can you...can you please take this matter to yourself only? Please?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thanks."

And he disappeared in one second.

He don't know what important thing again that his father-in-law wanted to talk with him. One night was one thing, and three in a row was quiet another. But now, he also wanted to talk to him and asked about that marriage thing. Satsuki was right, he's underage and marrying isn't for him yet. He didn't have the chance to read the documents that night, if what was stated there was his real age or if it's tampered. Now that he think of it carefully, everything overwhelmed him. Everything were done fast, too good to be true. 

Even with his father, he easily agreed with everything. No fathers in their right minds would allow their minor child marry, so, his father might have a reason. But what is it?

Tetsuya look up at the building when he reach there, he feels like for a moment this will be his last time coming here. Did the president read the news in the internet?

He directed a brief gaze up the door and then went through. Reaching the office, he noticed that the judge who carried the rites with them was here also. He greeted them.

"Tetsuya-kun, since you're here I won't take long to tell you the reason why I called you. About the internet matter, it's true so we don't have anything against it, we just need to avoid the media. So, I prepared your documents and anytime soon both of you and Seijuro can fly overseas and continue studying there. I will inform my son over this when we're home and you can also tell this to your father. Don't worry about him, I will send a helper to look after him while you are away." the president's words came out unbidden and he understand all of it but that's not his concern now.

"F-father...what about the wedding? Does my name entered in the Akashi family registry already?'

"That....." Masaomi stop for a second. "...not yet because of your age. We can't forge an entry and tamper your own birth certificate. So, for now, I will keep the marriage contract in a safety deposit chest in one of our banks. If you reached the marrying age, that will be the time I will send the entry so don't worry about it. Judge Sato will take care of everything."

"Did....did Seijuro-san know about this thing?"

"No. I lied to him. I presented him a false document and I doubt if he will have the time to scrutinize it."

"Why are you doing this? What did you see in me that you even have to deceive your own son?"

"Nothing. I am just returning a favor to your father, that's all." Masaomi dismissed the topic by giving him a smile. "About your age, don't tell him now, tell him when you're already in the U.S."

"H-hai..." Tetsuya drummed his fingernails against the desktop as he waited another word but the old man stood up.

"I have an appointment later so, we'll stop right here. We'll drop you home."

"O-okay," he too stood up and followed the two oldies through the door.

When Masaomi opened the door, his feet freeze in the air. Teysuya wonders who was at the door peered and got shocked.

Seijuro was standing infront of them, face carried one emotion. Furious.

____________________

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Dad, if I say I want to go back in Tokyo, will you come with me?" Tetsuya seriously asked his father while having their dinner. 

The older man flicked his gaze onto him, he could feel the surprised emotion flushed on his face as his lips slightly parted.

"Did something happened?" he asked.

Tetsuya held his silence. He focused on his plate as he dared on his father's gaze, he knows him to bubble questions on his tongue and he also know that he isn't the man whose sleeve you can easily pluck. Then he open his mouth to talk but close it again, intimidated by the gray orbs bobbing infront of him with its dangling moons and stars and birds and fish and his father is....his father afterall. He casually tugged up a tiny smile at one side of his lips. He hopes he can convince him.

"Seijuro found out about my age, and the marriage thing." he said the words sounding as filthy as anybody's expletive.

"And?"

But his mind returned back to the scene happened in the president's office three hours ago.

_"So, the three of you were all in cahoots and making me a fool." the very words Seijuro said and his seething crimson eyes were like sharp knife stabbing them._

_"Seijuro, you're here." Masaomi calmly said._

_Tetsuya felt his neck heat. He can feel the redhead's aura floating with anger and disgust._

_"And you!" Seijuro pointed him. "The heck of you to lie your age and agreed to that damn contract. Are you taking me an airhead?"_

_Tetsuya lowered lids, he felt his throat clouded with knots and he can't find his words to defend himself. Condemning them on spot like they're criminals._

_"Heh, got swallowed your tongue?" Seijuro snapped. "Or are you in despair to grab a heir like me? Since your father can't work for money--"_

_"Please don't say that!" Tetsuya suddenly heated up. Humiliating him and his father seared through like a freshly forged blade and he won't allow anyone, anyone to talk to his father like a bum and useless. He felt like crying in the moment, he abruptly wiped his misty eyes. Clamped lips and slittering oases, Tetsuya passed through them and surged forth towards the lift._

_"Stop that Seijuro, he is innocent. He's just following his father's decision." Masaomi answered and flicked his eyes to the younger boy's back._

_"And what did you owe to his father?" his voice vibrated hate and pain. His eyes are twitching._

_But Masaomi suppressed his voice to a muted buzz, he could break through but not without effort. And he don't want to compromise Tetsuya right now. He isn't one to reveal the truth in his son's eyes, he was just helping him to find out his own desire. But it seemed his son hasn't find it yet._

_"Go after him and apologize, then send him home. Let's talk after I finished my appointment." instead Masaomi commanded him to look after Tetsuya. "And don't say anything hurtful to him, I told you, he's innocent."_

_"What I said was true, his father is invalid so he's using that thing you owe to him and made me and his son wed. Being lame is not a reason to escape his obligation. And you just allowed this thing to happen, am I not your son? Am I just a commodity to you that you easily trade to someone's son? What are you doing to me?" Seijuro voiced trembling out of anger, his heart lurched, a blue norther whipped through him icing the blood in his veins. It's like their surroundings had all turned into a fiery crimson. A raging bloody crimson._

_While Tetsuya who was waiting for the lift heard it all. Shivering he wrapped his arms together, biting his bottom lip praying the door to open and he mused fearly. He couldn't shake his feeling of doom. Seijuro's voice was more chilling than the weather, cold and hard sounded like block of ice itself making him quiver. And he couldn't stand him talking hurtful words about his father, his father that is kind, his father that is nice and a very good man. His father who painfully shouldered him and raised him alone, his father who broke his bones and squeezing his nerves and muscles everyday underneath the pricking heat of the sun and through the coldness of the weather just to give him the best of everything. And here comes Seijuro saying words unsuitable and unacceptable words. He won't allow him to insult his father. His mind can't accept it. And he hated Seijuro for that._

_"Please open up, hurry!" he silently muttered as his hand was tapping the door lift. And he quickly entered the lift when the door was opened. He pressed the the first floor button and the door to closed but a sound thud followed by a leg on the threshold halting the door, Seijuro came in forcefully._

_Tetsuya stiffened. Seijuro didn't speak and just stand beside him, but he can sensed his glares beyond lower lids. He saw his shoulders tensed, his jaw hardened and his eyes glittered like a ruby-scarlet jewels. Then he heard him cursed._

_"Darn it!" Seijuro shriek as he slammed his palm against the lift wall._

_Tetsuya flinched in shock. He took a glanced at the older boy beside him and met an icy cold, glaring orbs against his anxious gaze and blink at him in a mixture of fear and pain. Then he looked away with his mistyed eyes._

_Creaking sound announced that the lift had reached the first floor. When it was opened Tetsuya came out first quickly, he rushed his feet to the entrance door but when he reached outside, his hand were grabbed by a firmer hand and forcefully dragged out in the parking area and yanked him inside his car._

_He can't protest, he don't want to catch attention so he just shut his mouth closed. He silently seated beside Seijuro who had started the car to move. He felt his stomach somersault so fast that he thought he might get ill. A numbing calm washed over him. He couldn't think about anything but to go out from this car and ran away from Seijuro's anger._

_Tetsuya buckled his seatbelt and tilted his head outside the closed window. Its already dark and getting cold. But him being beside a man of rage, he felt his gut knot and goosebump scuttled him down. Fear and frustration whirling inside his brain. For a long moment, both of them strained eyes, sitting like a stone, searching some sign of human intrusion. No one speak. Only their breath collided with the silence._

_Seijuro broke through._

_"Don't show up anymore in the building."_

_"Huh? W-what...what do you mean?" his voice twang like a disheveled guitar strings._

_"Go away and don't show your face infront of me anymore."  Seijuro's anger seethed like a black storm cloud giving chase._

_Tetsuya gone pale. He froze in his sit-stretched posture, clenching his hands he shoot a half panic-half grimace look at the hard faced redhead._

_"And don't think about that damn contract, I won't agree to it. We aren't officially married so dropped it and just go away." His cold voice became even colder. "How much do you need?" Seijuro asked in a frigid, heartless sound._

_"I d-don't know what are you talking about."_

_"You married me because of money, right?"_

_"You're wrong!" Tetsuya snapped._

_"Am I? Tell me, how much do you need? I can give you my own money and let that marriage contract burn in ashes."  he said deadpanned, monotone._

_"I...I don't need your money," Tetsuya squeaked like a frog._

_"Liar,"_

_"Stop the car,"_

_"What?"_

_"Stop the car, please..."_

_Seijuro took a short glanced at him then stopped the car at safe side of the road. Tetsuya unbuckled his seatbelt and silently get out from the car, with all his strength, painstakingly slammed the door and left._

_Seijuro couldn't move a single beat. He was taken aback and the moment he could move a finger, Tetsuya was inside a cab and gone already. He banged the steering wheel._

_"Damn it!" he cursed then started again the car and flew away._

 

"Tell me when you are ready to move so that I can fix everything," the voice of his father bring him back to the present.

"Anytime dad, I can just transfer to any school in Tokyo. I..." he cleared his throat before he continued. "...can't stay here any longer."

"Should we auction the house then?"

"Dad?" Tetsuya lifted his face and looked at his father.

"Because we don't have any reason to stay here anymore if you want to go back in Tokyo. I won't force you to tell me what happened, I will wait until you are willing to confide with me." his father said, although he knows what had happened he stayed silent. Before Tetsuya came home, Masaomi called and told him everything. For now, he'll respect his son's decision.

"But this house is grandfather's only memory of you, we can just rented it again just like those past years." somehow there was a tiny voice inside his heart whispering him to refuse.

"We can buy new one in Tokyo if we sell this house, we can also use the rest to start a small coffee shop if you want. Or we can just save it in a bank for your future use, whatever you may wanted, is all up to you." seems like his father had thought of this long time ago.

"Dad, can I asked you once again? And please, do tell me the truth."

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you let me marry that guy? Is he by any chance related to my past that I can't remember? And if not, what was your reason tie-ing me off to him?"

But his father silently smiled. He continued.

"Is it....money?" he said it with a small voice so that he won't hurt him.

"Nothing of that sort. If you think I married you off because I can't feed you anymore, you are hundred percent mistaken. I have enough money in the bank and even if you'll go university, it won't be spent easily."

"Then why?"

"Maybe I just want to see you with someone living happy before...I go." his voice cracked and it made Tetsuya worry. "But it seems I married you off to the wrong person. I thought that guy--nevermind. Just tell me when you are ready, I have a friend who can help me look a buyer."

"Are you sure you want to sell this house?"

"Your happiness is also mine, son. If you feel happy living in Tokyo, I will feel happy too."

"T-then...then, I want to go back immediately."

The older man secretly sighed. Truth be told, he wanted to stay here until he die. His condition was deteriorating, a thing Tetsuya didn't know and he intended not to tell him. The reason why he wanted him to marry Seijuro was because he has less days left to live and he can go peacefully knowing his son has someone by his side and since Seijuro was the kid who made a vow to him. When he got the accident, the complications in his leg spread through all over his body. And the bacteria were slowly eating his flesh and anytime his body will collapse until he'll no longer move a cell and his brain will die. All will rot. The doctor said he has only less than a year left, no specific days or month though.

But if his son wanted to live in Tokyo, he could only follow him. He wanted to see him happy, who is he to hinder his happiness? Now that he decided in his own, and this is the first time Tetsuya asked him a favor, he'll give it. Selling the house doesn't matter, as what he said, a friend can help him. In fact, that friend wanted to buy this house and turn into a commercial building. He doesn't care what this house will turn into, his son is more important than anything else.

"Alright."

_______________

A month later, Tetsuya is so much ready to go back in Tokyo. Within those days, he and his father were busy packing their things, fixing everything. The house was sold, and they had bought a good one in Tokyo, all their things were sent to the newly bought house. All they're waiting is for the school break. He had already informed his school that he and his father will move back in Tokyo so he have to transfer again. Though he had already established good bonds with his schoolmates and found good friends, it doesn't mean he'll forget them once he's off. Momoi was the most upset and saddened one. But she promised to visit him if she'll have time and told him to go Tokyo once she'll graduate high school. Tetsuya smiled and said he'll wait for that day to come. He gave also his new address and his email and phone number. Momoi did the same.

This is his decision, to start anew. His new life.

Before they set off, he took a day to visit his 'father-in-law'. Within the month, as what Seijuro wanted him to do, he never returned in the company and he just message his supervisor that he'll quit, since no one knows what's his connection with the president, it was easy letting him off. And he never appeared infront of Seijuro, not even once. Since that night, they never saw each other again. Seijuro sent their long-time chauffer Jin to his house and gave him the money as exchange for the contract. He did accept the money but after three days, he went to see the president and gave him back the money Seijuro gave to him.

_"What's this?" Masaomi asked while his eyes glancing at the white enveloped he put on top of his table._

_"That is the money Seijuro gave to me in exchange for the marriage contract, sir."_

_"My son gave this money to you?"_

_"Actually, he sent it through chauffer Jin."_

_"Then why are you returning it back?"_

_"Our marriage isn't official sir, so he has no obligation to give me money and I am not interested in his money at all. He's free."_

_"Why not give it back to him instead of me?"_

_"Because....he said he don't want to see me anymore and I'm not so thick- skinned to appear infront of him again after saying those words to me." his voice cracked. He swallowed to clear it. And his heart was hurting. At the very least, he wanted to see him before he go back to Tokyo._

_The president took the money and locked it inside the lowest drawer of his table. He brought out a brown enveloped and handed it to him._

_"Take this and keep it." he said._

_"What is this sir?"_

_"That is your marriage contract," Masaomi answered._

_"Why are you giving this to me? I thought this was already thrown away."_

_"Keep it. I will give you the decision, if you reach the marrying age, it's up to you if you wanted it to send in our family registry or just throw it away. But for now, please keep it properly."_

_"No sir, give this to Seijuro, he's the one to decide it."_

_"What about you? Did you not like the idea of marrying my son? Don't you like him?"_

_Tetsuya kept silent momentarily. Can he tell him his true feelings?_

_"I....I really l-like him, since the first time I saw him playing basketball in the public court once." he confided, eyes down._

_Masaomi smiled. "Then it's only right for you to keep it."_

_"But..."_

_"One day, son, when you remember everything from your childhood past, I'm sure you'll understand both me and your father. So, keep it."_

That was what President Akashi said to him. And not later a week, he heard from chauffer Jin that Seijuro went abroad to continue his study there. All his hopes died. His heart froze.

One day, perhaps, he will meet a man who will love him truly. Someone who will care for him as what he had secretly hoped Seijuro would. For the rest of his life, he will nurture that ember of hope and no matter how many years will pass, Seijuro will still be in his heart, he will be the man  he forever want against all odds.

____________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our translator-san had translated all the chapters, but pardon me, she doesn't want to update so, still I'll be the one to type each chapter. I had an all nighter, please excuse me for the errors. I'll try to type the other chapters as long as I have free time.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Sorry if I won't be able to reply immediately if there are any reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

 

"Tugged up a bit your lips, like that, okaaaayyy. 1....2...aaaaaand...3.... _click!"_ the photographer adjusted the lens after the previous shots. Then he ordered the two young guy models to project another pose. "Lean with each other, no, only your heads can do. That's it! Smile, alright! Look at here, and.... _click!"_

"Next shot would be the three of you, please join them Chihiro-san." the photographer said.

Chihiro stood up, chin up sophisticatedly he catwalked and joined the two younger models. He was in the industry since he graduated university, it wasn't his plan but he was scouted by his manager when he was applying for work. He said to have model only for the next six months and quit if he'll be hired from the gallery he had applied, but unfortunately, he wasn't selected from the applicants. By that time he became in demand from other clothing brands. It ended him up modelling for almost six years now. While the other two young models had only joined for three years now. He has no say to them, both works and practices professionalism, and they are easy to go with. Not that because he was their senior, but because he was more in demand than them that he had to act more professional and be a good example.

Today, they are going to model a newly designed boxers. It wasn't his first time to pose half naked, the small piece cloth covering his "dude" is nothing. What he has concern of was the other guy, it has revealed that this will be his first time wearing only a boxer. He's afraid he can't handle like he was six years ago. It took him three days before they could get a good shot. While the blond one had his bikini brief photo shoots year ago. The two of them will shoot first.

Chihiro took off his robe, revealing his white, soft skin, his perfect curves, those slightly bulging muscles on his legs and thighs, his six pockets, and his biceps. But what's most alluring was, his round ass. He slowly stride his feet into the couch and sit. He cross over his legs and lean his back against the backrest. His eyes focused on the blond guy coming his way to join him. The other guy was still wearing his robe standing infront of his lady manager.

Looking at the blond one, he thought he was sexy. He has a handsome face, a very cheerful face. With his blond hair matching with his golden eyes, he looks perfect. Like a cassanova god. A man no one can resist. Except....him. Chihiro has his eyes at only one particular person and no matter, or even if this blond guy was the most handsome man on earth, his eyes will only fall for someone else. Someone bewitching, someone absolute.

His eyes shifted to the other guy, blue hair, big blue eyes, small yet a very proud nose, thin cherry colored lips, lithe body, pearl-pinkish white smooth skin, sexy curves. No one can tell if this one is a guy, not until you can hear him speak with his monotone voice. If the blond guy is a handsome god, this one is a goddess of beauty. They're a good pair, these two look like mannequins.

No wonder they climb up the top in the short span of time.

"Okay, please focus on the camera now." the photographer cut off his drifting.

It took half an hour before they got a good shots, their tandem was good. Both of them look good together in their own boxers of different colors and styles.

Next in line is a solo shot for the blue haired guy.

"Kuroko-san, you can take off your robe now so that we can start the shoot." said the photographer as he adjusted the lens of his camera.

Tetsuya slowly took off his robe, Momoi, who became his manager helped him and then hanged it on the rack.

Shyly, Tetsuya take his move and go infront of the camera. His taking the shots in standing position. When he lifted his face to look at them, he was a bit surprised by their faces. Why did the environment became dead silent? He suddenly felt shame, uncertain. Does he look awkward? Was the boxer doesn't suit him? Or does his body isn't suitable for the shoot?

_Oh, please do it fast and hurry!_

He mentally mumbled. His mind went blank and just followed what the photographer had been telling him to do. Until the shoot was finished and Tetsuya quickly walked and grabbed his robe. He wore it without delay.

But never did he knew what were really in the minds of the people inside the studio. Never did he knew that they were mesmerized by his sexy body, although he hadn't have any muscles, it doesn't make him less a man. His body was even sexier than that of a woman, silkier, smoother, softier, flawless, and with those fine hairs covering his arms and legs made him yummier.

That even Chihiro Mayuzumi's eyes beamed of admiration, and Kise Ryota drools in adoration. And what made him the most attracted was the heart tattoo under his chest.

"Hey, wipe your drool." Chihiro teased Kise.

"That're rotten words to say, goes to you Chihiro-senpai, your eyes are shining with lust." Kise hide his blushing face and pretending to scratch his legs.

Chihiro laughed. "Then that makes us two of a kind, doesn't it?"

"Can't be helped, Kurokocchi was very sexy and attractive. Only blind people won't fall for him." Kise admired Tetsuya the very first time that they met, in fact, he was courting him. But Tetsuya show no responsed.

"But that tattoo, was awesome!" Chihiro said. Truthfully, it reminded him of someone who have also a tattoo in his chest. It's just that he didn't clearly saw the name written in Tetsuya's tattoo.

"Yeah," Kise agreed.

Chihiro's phone rang. He took it.

"Unknown number? Who might be you?" he whispered and then pressed the green button.

"Yes, hello? Who's this, please?" he asked.

"______"

"Speaking, this is Mayuzumi."

"_______"

"Oh, it's you!" suddenly Chihiro's face brighten with delight. "Eh? You got home? Really?"

"______"

"So where are you now?

"_____"

"I see. Hmmm, then can we meet?" he hopes high.

"______"

"Okay, got it. See you tonight, then. Bye." after the call, Chihiro put back his phone.

"You seem happy, Chihiro-senpai." Kise said.

"Do I?,"

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

Chihiro chuckles. "Maybe." then he laughed.

Kise grinned, he's aware that Chihiro has a boyfriend only that he never saw him once.

"Anyway, good work today, Kise, Kuroko. See you around." Chihiro bid goodbye and left.

"Yeah," Kise bid. Tetsuya just nod.

"Ano...Kurokocchi, where did you had your tattoo? It's awesome, I wanna have one too!" Kise's eyes adorably stared at him.

"This? Ah, it was done when I was a kid."

"Seriously? Do they allowed kids to have one?"

"I don't know either, I can't remember anything from my childhood days."

"Can I take a closer look? Ne?"

"Sure." then he droop his robe on the collar down, revealing clearly his tattoo.

Kise locked his eyes into it.

"Sei? Who's that?"

"My father said he was my childhood friend."

"Where's he now?"

Tetsuya shrugged off his shoulder. How would he know? He can't even remember there's such a person he called childhood friend.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, do you know any tattoo artist?"

"No. Why?"

"I want to have one! Let's go one day look for a tattoo artist in town."

"Hmm, sure. How about next week after our pictorials of jean d' arc?

"Okay then, settled."

"Good work today, Kise-kun."

"Good work, Kurokocchi."

Tetsuya smiled. How long it has been? When he was a university freshman, after winning the title Mr. Seirin Campus Hearthrob, he was scouted by Kise's manager Kasamatsu. He joined the modelling industry since he got nothing to be busied at. After a year of success, he learnt that Momoi was in Tokyo University. Momoi joined him and became his manager, and for two years working together, their friendship built a strong foundation

Since he live alone after his father passed away six months after they moved back in Tokyo that time, he asked Momoi if she want to occupy the  unused room. From then, they live together.

"Tetsu-kun, are you ready?" Momoi came after she finished keeping their things.

"Yes, let's go, Satsuki-san."

_______________

Seven in the evening, Takashima Hotels, Mayuzumi was sitting in table seven, reserved by the person whom he's going to meet tonight. He is excited to see him again aftet six long years of living outside the country. His mind keeps on thinking if how far did that person change, did he matured? Did his physical appearance changed? Did he get more handsome? Did he aged too, like him?

So many questions he wanted to ask. But the most question he wanted to avoid is that, did he already met with his husband? No, he's not sure if that husband of him register their marriage contract. Before he went abroad, they met and told him everything that had happened. Thing was, he didn't know what did his husband looked like since he didn't introduced to him. The only thing he remember was his name. Tetsuya.

Tetsuya what? But he didn't say anything after that. He wanted to know who was that guy, he wanted to see how'd he looked why he was chosen by his father, he wanted to see how great was he, how was he differ from him. But until now, he was clueless.

His thoughts was distracted when he heard clattering around. He raised his face to looked and slowly, a smile draws from his lips. He's here.

"Akashi...."

___________________________

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 _"Tetsu-kun, I'll just go to the ladies' room."_ Satsuki told him. Both of them were tired and none has still the energy to cook dinner so they decided to just eat at any restaurant convenient to them. The first foodhaus they saw and well, nearest from where they came from was Takashima.

 _"Yes, take your time."_  Tetsuya said. He picked the table napkin and wiped the upper side of his mouth smeared with some oil. They finished eating anyway, and the tea he ordered hasn't been served yet.

After his photoshoot with Mayuzumi and Kise this morning, Kuroko had a private interview with the Face and Fame Magazine after lunch. But it was delayed because the interviewer has forgetter his question and answer list. Thus, he had to return to his office to get it. The time was moved for another two hours. Since both Satsuki and Kuroko hated waiting the most, they decided to window shopped at the mall nearby. Quiet famous, Kuroko forgot to hide his face and they weren’t able to enjoy window shopping instead, he ended up giving his autograph and some wanted to take photos with him. The crowd took an hour of their time. They only stopped when the magazine interviewer called him. Luckily Satsuki was capable enough to manage to get him out of the crowd. 

The interview lasted about an hour and a half; it was smooth and well done. Queries were highly and carefully chosen. Most of the questions were about his work; his opinions on the clothing he was modeling; his relationship with his co-models and his advertisers; and how was his manager able to handle him over the job. 

Some also were personal questions in which he tried to avoid answering, especially when it comes to his love interest. He isn’t the type of person who can rant his private life only to satisfy other’s whim. Even though he’s a public figure he believes that not everything could be revealed in public. Private means private, no matter how does paparazzi squeeze him to no end and they’ll get negative answers from him. 

Now that he think about it, he never had a love interest. When he started working, his focus split into two: work and university (the only two in his vocabulary). When his love interest that time failed and when his ‘husband’ had left him behind, he already though his heart died. If its not of Satsuki, who was always been there to cheer him up, brighten his days, and fill up the empty space inside his heart, he might have already fell into pieces. 

Until now, Satsuki still like him. She still airs her feelings towards him. But sadly, he can't return back the like she was giving him. Yes, Kuroko love Satsuki but not that kind of feeling that she wanted. He told her he's not worthy of that love, Because his heart is a woman's heart that was trapped inside of a man's body. In short, he's gay and can only love his kind. What Kuroko feels towards Satsuki is a friendly and sibling love. He was truly grateful that Satsuki never got tired of him.

Its not like Kuroko was depriving himself to be happy nor isolating himself from any kind of intimacy, it's just that, his heart wasn't totally healed yet. His heart hasn't fully recovered yet. And he hasn't fully forgotten his ‘husband’ yet. The impact of his ‘husband's’ words six years ago left a scar in his hart. Up to now, it gives him the fear to love again.

Kuroko glanced at the wall clock hanging just above the window at the corner. Satsuki really took her time. It has been twenty minutes, he already drunk half of his tea while Satsuki's tea is getting lukewarm. He bring out his phone and dialed Satsuki’s number, only to hear it ringing inside her bag which is placed on top of their table. He sighs and yanks back his phone in his pocket.

 _"What's taking her too long?"_ he mumbled while swirling the left over tea on his cup.

 ------

Meanwhile, when Satsuki came out from the ladies' room and heading back to their table, she saw Mayuzumi sitting alone in his table. She thought of approaching him but when she was near his table, Mayuzumi stood up and greeted another person. She halted and stood there for a while and observed them, Somehow, the redhead guy looked familiar to her. Those pair of crimson velvet eyes, the way he gazes, the twitching of his lips while he speaks, and above all his authoritative aura, seems like she felt it before.

Mayuzumi by instinct flicked his eyes and saw her standing near their table, Satsuki got startled. Mayuzumi gestured his hand for her to come near them and reluctantly she stride her feet towards the two guys. She smiled and greet them politely.

 _"Good evening, Mayuzumi-san."_  she said and shifted her gaze to the other guy.

 _"Hello, Satsuki. Alone?"_  Mayuzumi greeted her back.

_"No, I'm with my friend."_

_"Friend? You have another friend aside from your boyfriend?"_ Mayuzumi teased her, and smiled lopsided.

 _"Bbbb-boyfriend?"_ Satsu asked quiet confused.

_"Hmmm,..I was talking about your talent."_

_"You mean, Tetsu-kun? He's not my boyfriend."_  

Mayuzumi laugh,  _"I see."_

Satsuki took another glanced at the red haired guy beside Mayuzumi. He really looks familiar.

Noticing the need to be polite, Mayuzumi introduced him to Satsuki.

_"This is Akashi, my....friend."_

_"Akashi?"_ Satsuki echoed and look again at him.

_"Yes, I'm Akashi Seijuro----"_

_"Nice to meet you. Sorry, I have to go. My friend might get bored waiting for me."_ Satsuki cut off the readhead's words and quickly run off. She never turned her back.

 _"What's with her? As if she had seen a ghost,"_ Mayuzumi muttered as he lifted one eyebrow.

 _"How did you know that woman?"_ Akashi asked as his gaze still tailed Satsuki's back.

 _"We work at the same company, she's a talent manager. Do you know her?_ "

_"I don't but she looks familiar to me."_

_"Maybe she's one of your girl before,"_  Mayuzumi teased him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Akashi said. "...you know my type."

The grey-silver haired guy laughed. "Yeah,"  and snippets a snort.

"What's her full name?" somehow, Akashi was bothered.

"Satsuki Momoi," suddenly the smile in Mayuzumi’s face slowly faded and became serious. "Why a sudden interest?"

"Nothing. Just pretend I never asked."

"How could I?"

Akashi looked at him with such cold beaming eyes. Mayuzumi clicked, still the same as before.

"Anyway, what's your plan now that you’re back. Are you going to take charge of your company?" instead, Mayuzumi change their topic.

"That's given, my father had already transferred the position to me."

"So when do you intend to start?"

"Once I am introduced to the company, and all will be under my name."

"How about... your h-husband?"

"Husband?" Seijuro creased his forehead.

"Y-yeah....Tetsuya, right?"

"What about him?"

"Eh? Is he not a part of your plan?"

"Why would he be?" 

"You didn't settle the matter between the two of you, what if he appeared in front of you and claim you back?" Mayuzumi's fear came out unknowingly from his mouth.

"I didn't came back for him. And I don't care about him any single nerve." such cruel words he gusted making Mayuzumi feel relief.

"I see."

"And don't say his name in front of me anymore, it makes me puke." he continued with disgust.

Mayuzumi shuddered, what happened? Why is it that Akashi seems like another person? Why does he talk so cold and heartless? What happened to him back then in d U.S?

"Mayuzumi-senpai, do you want to work in my company?"

"Huh?"

"Quit modelling and come work for me,"

"That is...."

"You don't like it?"

"No, its not like that. I mean, I still have so many obligations with the company and my next six months are fully packed with photo shoots and interviews. I can't just leave them in the air," he explained.

"You can just compensate them,"

"That won't do, where would my professionalism go?"

"Just shove money into their asses,"

"Oi, what are you saying?

“Tch.” Akashi clicked.

"I'll go to the toilet," kind of pissed, Mayuzumi needed a breather.

"Go ahead."

 

 --------

In the inner side of the restaurant, Satsuki came rushing to their table, panting and grasping some air to fill up her breathless lungs. She still can't believe it but that guy was really there. He's back! 

Furthermore, she wasn't expecting Mayuzumi is his friend of all people.

"What happened? Took you so long, and what's with that look on your face? You seemed like you were chased by dozens of ghosts." Tetsuya sneered, he raised his hand and combed his fingers through her disheveled hair.

"Nothing." Satsuki answered halting up his hand and put it down. Then she quickly drink her tea and takes her bag.

"Hey, drink slowly, you'll get choke."

"Let's go home, Tetsu-kun."

"Why the hurry?"

"N-no. Ah... yeah, I'm...tired and sleepy." she must drag Kuroko home, no way they'll meet here now.

"Is there a problem, Satsuki-san?"

"N-nothing. Come on, Tetsu-kun,"

"Alright."

They almost stood up at the same time, but Kuroko being a gentleman, holds Satsuki's elbow and guide her to the hallway through the entrance door. Dozens of itchy mouth, clatters spread around when some diners recognized Kuroko. Feared, Satsuki took out her shawl and wrapped it around Kuroko's neck until half covering his face. By doing this, Akashi might not recognize him, even though they had to pass by and their table, which is placed clearly visible to their way. But when they were only two meters distant away, she felt Kuroko's body stiffened. Shit. She didn't thought that if Akashi did not see them, Kuroko might. She run a glanced at Kuroko's face. Oh no, he'd gone pale! She did all her might so Akashi won't shift his eyes to them until they were out and he didn't bat an eye towards them. Satsuki released the breath she even did not noticed she was holding up.

But what she feared the most had happened. Kuroko recognized him and now he'd gone silent, clenching hands, trembling. Satsuki frustrated, sighed. Fear warred with an unsettling curiosity as to Kuroko's reaction upon landing a sight to Akashi. Had he been repulsed? Angry? Indifferent? Or, she hardly dared think it, excited? No. She shot him again a surreptitious look. His expression was inscrutable, his jaw taut and hard as if Kuroko was fighting against emotions he didn't want to reveal.

With a soft inward sigh, Satsuki tamped down further speculations of what is the reason for Akashi to come back, and cast her thoughts to their way home. They rode in silence as Satsuki drove their car, there after limiting her glances to Kuroko who never said a single clipped monosyllable from the time they came out from the restaurant. She gave up and instead turned her attention on the road that even as her puzzlement over Kuroko's change in behavior continued to nag at her.

"We're home, Tetsu-kun." Satsuki informed him tersely.

Kuroko still silent unbuckle his seatbelt and get out from the car and stride through forward while Satsuki parked the car in d parking area. After opening the door, Kuroko doffed off his coat and straight away he get inside his father's room. He lit a candle and burned incense. He then places them on d altar where, his father's smiling photo framed nicely. He silently say his prayer, as his usual every night routine before turning in to sleep. But tonight was different. As if peeled off all his strength, Kuroko plummeted down kneeling in front of the altar and like as if he was talking to his father, he spoke his mind.

"Dad...he's back..." his voice cracked in sadness.

Satsuki peering behind closed door and let Kuroko stay alone in his dad's room.

 

To be continued…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to lostsoul072, really im so glad for your help sweetheart.
> 
> =))
> 
> btw, did i mention aomine and hanamiya in this fic? Sorry, please dont misunderstand. There's no malice intents here.
> 
> about that shoujo manga, well, this is a fanfiction and im really sorry if i wont be able to meet your expectations. Hmmm, constructive criticisms are highly much accepted, honestly i'll be very happy if there's one. However, please go easy on me. Im not a professional writer, what i write are just merely my imaginations. If there are scenes or part of the story that looks the same with other fics, those are only co-incidents.
> 
> As for my english grammar, Im certainly aware they aren't perfect and i apologize for that.
> 
> Lastly, im honestly happy that you are reading my story. Thank you very much!


	11. Chapter 11

 

>  

_"Sometimes I don't like myself and it's making me so sad, sometimes I don't  want to go where we first met_

_Sometimes I don't want to remember the things we've done. Because sometimes when I do, I get this pain inside and I want to run...run to where I'm safe from harm, safe from all the things you've told me."_

Kuroko had been too frustrated and his head ached making sleep elusive for him. Hearing the soft sound of music coming from Satsuki’s room makes him want to laugh, indeed, that song was like mocking him. Telling him of how his life had gone through this past years, of how he was hurt and felt devastated, of how sad and lonely his days since his father died. It was that time he needed someone else, to comfort him and sympathized with him.

 

_"Run away from all this pain_

_cause you were never there to hold me_

_where were you when I needed you_

_When I felt too bad_

_Where have you been in my darkest hours_

_When I felt so sad that I could not be in your arms_

_Sometimes I know it hurts_

_Sometimes I feel deserted but_

_Where were you when I needed you_

_Same old blues"_

 

Until now, Kuroko still feel the pain of losing his dad, it hurts so much, in fact that he’d actually considered going on a forbidden bender to put a stop to the never ending pain. That time Kuroko was alone, he was all by himself not even a single friend to be with him and he was living like a feather in the wind. He had no intention to tell his ' _father-in law_ ' what happened, no way in hell he would resort to that, he'd rather be alone. He might just call his son who was doing everything to avoid him as if he was some kind of a rabid dog. He could just be a helluva lot worse than a man like him.

But Masaomi Akashi had his eyes reached Tokyo, not even a day pass and his noble presence appeared in his father’s wake. As a man of his word, Kuroko beg him not to tell Seijuro with this matter. Even if Masaomi doesn’t like it, he acted as Kuroko’s real father in law. Masaomi Akashi never left Kuroko’s side, if ever Masaomi Akashi got important meetings, he would always leave someone of his stead. 

After his father’s death, Masaomi Akashi offered him to live in Kyoto, in their family house. But Kuroko refused. He won’t leave this house, since this is the only property his father left him. Kuroko planned to treasure even if all the walls and doors crumble down.

The brittle facade of cheer Kuroko always showed to everyone shackled completely, his sniff breaks the gloomy silence inside the room, his eyes began to sting and he blinked rapidly to dam the tears. Even if Satsuki was with him, it isn’t enough to fill the emptiness inside his heart. Most of the time Kuroko spent his days in his father’s room venting all his sadness until the coldness of the night succumb him into a soundless deep slumber. However, tonight is different, for one stomach-knotting moment Kuroko pulled a journal, his father’s journal. In spite of every common sense argument against it, reading all words written in that journal, Kuroko felt a fierce hot stab of pain under his chest. Every word, every sentence were full of his father’s love and care for him.

One entry of the journal contained a part of his forgotten childhood days, though some still Kuroko can’t recover and remember. His father wrote about his _friend_  who always went to his primary school and plays with him. Kuroko’s friend, who made him smile and cheerful, his _friend_  who kissed him in his forehead, the friend who gave him a gold bracelet and made a vow to his father to marry Kuroko once they reach the right age. The last sentence written is something he could not remember at all, his friend who did a horrible thing to him. The heart tattoo under his chest.

It was also written why Kuroko’s father married him to Seijuro, making his emotions jumbled in confusion because he can’t seem to believe and quite not convinced that Seijuro and the “ _Sei"_ in his tattoo, the kid in Kuroko’s childhood past, are the same person. As if his memory could just pop back in a heartbeat or two.

Even after knowing all this, Kuroko didn’t try to contact his father in law or Seijuro. Even if some of his memories return back and remember them he will not contact them. Because Seijuro already fled abroad and its not like him to beg Seijuro to come back. If Seijuro doesn't need him or like him, so be it. Just like his father once said, since Seijuro neglected and left him behind, he must do the same and at that time he thought he was over him.

But Kuroko was dead wrong.

After keeping silent and feigning everything for over six years, seeing him now, his feelings for Seijuro strikes back. The resolve he always thought he has is gone in a blink, like a smoke in thin air. _"Dad, please help me. I don't want to fall in love again, not again with him._  " Kuroko whispered. He hug tight the journal around his arms, as if borrowing strength from it.

\----------------------

 

_"Dad, you promise to hand me the position of CEO once I'm back."_

Seijuro said and took a glance at his father. Masaomi Akashi had aged; his features had clearly changed.

“ _Yes, but it seems you forgot my condition."_

Seijuro grimmed his face.

“ _Have you seen Tetsuya yet?_ ” Masaomi asked.

Tetsuya...really is a pain in his ass, Seijuro mumbled. " _Not yet,_ " lazily he answered.

" _Settle everything with him and as promise, you'll become the CEO and the sole heir of our company."_

" _I told you a hundred times already, I can't forego with the contract and he already accepted the money I offered him before in exchange of my freedom."_ Seijuro grunted.

" _Money? Did I forget to tell you that he returned that money to me?"_

 _"What?"_ Seijuro thundered.

_"A week before you went abroad, he came to me and gave back the money. I told him to give it to you but he refused,"_

_"Then why only now, you are telling me that?"_

_"Because it slipped my mind?"_ Masaomi played a fool.

_"Dad! You're acting barely ridiculous!"_

_"If so?"_ he twitches an eye but hides his smile.

Seijuro surrendered. " _Okay, fine. What's your condition this time?"_

_"I only wish one and that is you to reconcile with Tetsuya."_

_"Why does it always ended up to him? What did you saw in him? Why not just marry him yourself?"_ Seijuro clenched his hand into a fist, his blood reaches the highest boiling point of epitome and just thinking Tetsuya's name alone made him even more cynical.

But Masaomi remained calm.

_"The company or none at all? Just choose one, I'm not the one at your mercy."_

_"And you're even threatening me, but let me remind yoy, I'm your son. Damn it!"_

_"Is that what you learned living abroad?"_

_"Living abroad doesn't concern this, please don't be unreasonable!"_ he merely clicked a sound

" _Then I'll just donate all my shares to charity, is that what you want, Seijuro?"_

_"Are you really that serious, dad?"_

_"Serious as a dead rat."_

Seijuro clamped his lips, if his father said so, there is no helping it but to succumb to his will. " _Where's the contract?"_  albeit rather late, still he asked.

" _Tetsuya kept it, I don't know if he had registered already."_  his father answered. _"Don't think of taking the contract from him, if you do, everything will go to waste and don't make me real angry this time because I won't listen to you anymore."_

 _"Yeah, right. Tetsuya the great son-in law, how lucky are you to win my dad's heart!"_ Seijuro ranted and made his statement louder than necessary as it almost sounded like some kind of announcement as he lifted himself from the chair and padded his feet out from his father's office. Seijuro just couldn't understand why, but he knew this were his father’s decision and for the life of him his father’s words were on all sides of him that he couldn’t get past.

 ----------------------

 

Outside behind door, Kuroko who was accidentally eavesdropping, quickly angled himself at the secretary’s table. Masaomi had called him last night asking him to come in his office and talk about the contract. Actually he intended to give it back to Masaomi for Kuroko haven’t had the guts to register it in their family registry now that he reached the marrying age. By what Kuroko heard, Masaomi was cornering hs son with words as easily as he could trap a rabbit. He felt like laughing his heart out loud. 

When Seijuro had past through the secretary’s table, Kuroko took a glanced at him beyond lashes, his eyes were calculative and keen like a fox planning a double back trail. Yet Kuroko averted his sight when the red head guy skidded into a halt and pivoted his feet forward their direction. Prepared enough, Kuroko hastily wears his shades and wrap his muffler around his face. Casually he turned his back and proceeded to the open lift. Kuroko will just explain to his father in law that he got no time to see him today. He pushed his thoughts of him as far away as he could and just contented himself on his next plan. Today he promised Kise to accompany him in finding a tattoo artist in town. That guy really wanted to have one but he intended not to let Kise copy exactly what he has.

\----------------------

 

Kuroko was nearly flushed red frustrated by the time he arrived at their rendezvous. Why? he thought only two of them will go, yet another two came along. Satsuki and Mayuzumi were standing next to Kise outside the building. Kise was the one who found the place and merely asked him out to be his companion. But it's actually good, somehow he couldn’t feel at ease alone with Kise. His mind had been in such an uproar the last couple of days that he looked forward to this great pleasure rather than be pushed, prodded and pressured. Though he wasn’t late from there agreed time, he could feel Mayuzumi’s skeptical glance.

“ _Sorry, did you wait too long?"_  he asked cheerfully.

 _"No, you're just on time. So, how did your appointment go?"_  Satsuki said solemnly.

 _"Appointment?"_  Mayuzumi piped in.

 _"With his father in law,"_  Satsuki blurted unconsciously.

" **FATHER IN LAW??!!** " the two models shouted in at the same time in two toned voice.

Satsuki and Kuroko’s face lost their color, dilated eyes she tried to retract her words but Kuroko stopped her.

_"Stop Satsuki-san, it's no use denying it."_

_"S-sorry, Tetsu-kun."_

_"Nah, it's okay."_

Kise who just barely recovered from his shock looked at him suspiciously while Mayuzumi glanced at him conspiratorially.

_"You're married, Kurokocchi?"_

_"Unfortunately as I was, yes, I'm married six years ago."_  he spoke his words between clenched grin.

 _"Six years!!"_  again, Kise and Mayuzumi were stunned.

Kuroko laughed.

 _"To whom?"_ Kise asked.

 _"Akashi's only heir..."_ he said in a very tiny voice that Kise couldn’t even hear but not with Mayuzumi. Fact is, this time Mayuzumi’s face gone pale. Kuroko’s words were like a bomb exploded inside his ears and its deafening.

‘ _Akashi's only....heir? You mean....Seijuro? You mean, you are that Tetsuya whom Seijuro married six years ago? No way! No way in hell you're the one!_ ’ Mayuzumi mentally muttered. ‘ _This guy? Oh, shit! Knowing Seijuro, he would probably take him again as his lawfully husband and why would he not? Kuroko was more stunning than him! More attractive in all sort, that he couldn't deny._ ’ Mayuzumi calmed his voice and casually asked Kuroko.

_"So, where is this husband of yours?"_

_"Hmm? In his father's cloak, I supposed? " _

Kuroko smirked.

 _"You're not... seeing each other?"_  Mayuzumi sure was a great actor being discreet, asking such safe sounds.

Kuroko didn't notice though and continued to answer. _"No, we separated when he'd gone abroad and continued his studies there._ "

 _He's really talking about Seijuro._ Mayuzumi thought. Unbeknownst to Mayuzumi, Satsuki was looking at him suspiciously. _"What are you planning, Mayuzumi-san? I'm perfectly hundred percent  certain that the guy was with you last week, so why the act now? Or do you and that asshole in a relationship now and you ate fishing Tetsuya's thoughts?"_ ’

Feeling like someone’s been glaring at him, Mayuzumi got startled considering Satsuki's stare towards him. He gave her the sheepish smile he could ever have.

Satsuki returned back a genuine smile but to Mayuzumi, it appears to be a mocked smile.

 _"Anyway, let's go in. The tattooist has been waiting for us now,"_  Kise disrupted their conversation and entered first the tattoo house.

The three of them followed 

 _"Welcome,"_ a stubbled old man greeted them from the entrance. _"Please come this way, are all of you going to have a tattoo?_ "

 _"Thank you. No, only I."_ Kise said. _"They just accompanied me, is it fine with you?_ "

 _"Yes, please make yourselves comfortable."_ said the old man.

 _"Are you the one doing the work?"_  Kise asked.

_"No, my son is. My eyesight aren't good anymore."_

_"Oh,"_

_"Anyway, your friend with the blue eyes and blue hair looks familiar to me."_ The old man stared at Kuroko scrutinizing each nerve cell and with a pang of the moment, the old man's eye glittered in awe.

 _"Right! Tecchan!"_ he uttered abruptly.

 _"Huh?"_ Kuroko must have looked as puzzled as he is, but he's sure that was what his father called him when he was younger. He smiled mirthlessly.

 _"You are really TECCHAN! How are you? You've grown into a very beautiful man."_  the geezer excitedly approached him. _"Do you remember me?"_

Sadly, Kuroko can't remember him.  _"I'm...sorry."_

 _"Oh, don't worry. You are so young that time, I'm sure you don't remember I was the one who put the heart tattoo in your chest._ ”

All eyes flicked towards the stubble face old man, specially Mayuzumi.

 _"By the way, did Sei-chan fulfilled his promised to you?"_ as happy as he met again a child from his younger days, unconsciously spurted out.

 _"Promised?"_  Kuroko echoed.

_"Yes, he told me, he will marry you once you grow older."_

_"I see. So, that journal of my dad was telling the truth."_  Kuroko mumbled.

\----------------------

 

While everyone was delved to their conversation, no one noticed Mayuzumi's face gone white. For the nth time, he was stunned speechless. He didn't anticipate it. No, Mayuzumi didn't expect that the _'Tetsuya'_ ‘, Seijuro had married six years ago was the same person named ‘ _Tecchan_ ’ he was looking for almost half of his life and now that he think about it. ‘ _Did Kuroko knew it all along and has been toying with Seijuro's heart? Did he conspired with Seijuro's father? No wonder Seijuro's dad didn't have a slit of hesitation marrying the two of them_.

_I see, you are cunning that what I thought Kuroko. You are hiding your real self in your closet. I thought with that innocent face of yours you are pure, but I was wrong. Seijuro was looking for you his whole life, yet you toyed with him, no way Kuroko. I wont let you have your way. I will make sure, Seijuro will hate you for this._

But if only Mayuzumi knew that Kuroko lost his childhood memory, he would ever think that way? Sure not. But since Mayuzumi love Seijuro...

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I will say my special thanks to lostsoul072 in every chapter for helping me...iloveyou sweetheart!


	12. Chapter 12

 

The air around their environment was so tense, Satsuki could feel it. No, she meant the atmosphere between Mayuzumi and Kuroko, though the blue haired wasn’t aware of it. Kuroko told them he lost fragments of his memory and one was the tattoo in his _chest._ Satsuki didn’t have any hints if Mayuzumi knew about that tattoo, but if her instinct is correct, then she couldn’t cast the thought of Mayuzumi plotting anything against Kuroko. 

Secretly, Satsuki asked Kise if by chance he knows that Mayuzumi has a boyfriend. Kise answered her, “ _I'm not sure but when I asked him last time, he just said 'Maybe'. But I think he has a boyfriend and from what I heard his boyfrisnd just got home from the U.S."_

If then, Mayuzumi probably knew about Kuroko. ‘ _No way Mayuzumi-san. I won't allow you to hurt him. Tetsu-kun had suffered enough because of that asshole. I won't let the two of you hurt him again.'_

Satsuki mentally muttered in her seat.

Satsuki glanced at Kuroko who was chatting with the old man, he was really innocent about his past and what about this old man was blabbering all of a sudden? One corner of her sight caught Mayuzumi secretly throwing glares at Kuroko. _Tch_. Satsuki felt like she aged much.

"But uncle, you said that you’re the one who put this tattoo on me, why are you here? I thought you’re in Kyoto?” Kuroko asks. 

"About that, since my eyesight aren't good anymore, my son took over the business and transferred here. I just followed."

"I see."

"Do you want to see your friend while my son does it?"

"Can I?" Kuroko excitedly asked. 

"Yes, you can. Come inside." The old man ushered him inside the room were Kise was sitting in a reclined chair.

"Had you started?" the old man asked his son.

"Just starting,"

"Here you can sit beside my son so that you can clearly see it."

Kuroko then sat on the chair beside the tattooist.

Just when the needle prick Kise's skin, Kuroko felt a sudden pain in his chest. He felt like his flesh was the one being dissected, when the pricking continued Kuroko puke when he saw some blood bursting out. 

Kise, the old man and his son got startled and stopped.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise said his name with worry. He lifted his body a bit to tend him.

Kuroko continued to puke but nothing's coming out, then he felt dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened it again. To Kuroko’s surprise, an obscured scene flashed in his mind. 

\-------

 

Two kids inside a dim lighted room and a man holding a needle. Then he saw his young self lying in a small bed, half naked. There were blood bursting out from his chest while innocently smiling towards the other kid beside him. Is that… Seijuro? Its suppose to be him, since he has red hair and eyes. He saw himself stood up, the tattooist helped him put on his shirt. Then he saw Seijuro took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. The tattooist started to prick the needle against Seijuro’s flesh, and he saw him closed his eyes tight. Seijuro’s hands were trembling, his lips clamped into thin line, was he in pain? How come he didn’t feel any pain at all? The tattooist seemed to understand his thoughts, spoke to him, "I didn't put anesthesia so young master feels the pain, while you didn't felt it because of the medicine I put.”

But Kuroko’s young self couldn’t take it, he trembled. He cried. Until he lost his consciousness.

 

When he woke up, he saw his father sitting beside him. Kuroko looked around and recognized their own house. Then he felt his chest aching so much, he softly touched it and felt it was swelling.

"Dad?" his tiny voice made his dad open his eyes.

"How do you feel, son?"

"It hurts." Kuroko said as he puts his small hand under his chest.

"Do you remember what happened to your chest?" his father asked.

But Kuroko didn't answer, instead he asked hm.

"Dad, who is Sei-chan?"

He saw his father's face in surprised.

"You...don't know him?"

"No. But I saw him in my dream, there was blood and I am crying. I called him, Sei-chan."

"Sei-chan...is your friend." his father told him.

"I don't like him, dad." he said deadpanned.

He saw his father stunned momentarily. "Why?"

"He is bad, in my dreams he hurt me so I hurt him too. I pick a stone and throw it to him, There was blood in his head."

Then Kuroko saw his young self cried again, his body was shaking in pain until his chest bleeds.

Maybe he was hallucinating, the young him was crying while shouting.

"I hate you, Sei-chan!" he shouted over and over again.

For the second time, Kuroko, passed out. 

\--------

 

About Kuroko’s father’s diary

After Kuroko’s encounter with Masaomi Akashi, he and his dad went back to Tokyo. Kuroko was just starting to fit in again when his father soon died. Kuroko could not take the pain, he was all alone and angry at his father for leaving him so suddenly. 

On the night of his father’s burial, Kuroko was so devastated that he thrash his father’s room and almost burned his father’s diary in his anger. Luckily, when he threw it to the trash, where he burned most of the staff it did not go in. He continued to cry all night. He stayed isolated from everyone for a couple more days. Until one day, he realizes he has to move on. It was the day the attorney will be reading his father’s last will testament, so he decided to tidy up things. He regretted burning most of his father’s staff in the end. 

When he was cleaning, he saw the diary of his father. He was about to read it when the lawyer ringed the bell, therefore he just immediately throw it in one of his father’s drawers. 

Kuroko did not went to his father’s room often after that, and the diary was left unread, until the day he met Seijuro again at that restaurant. When he needed to find solitude and comfort from his dad. 

One of his father’s words in the diary explained some bits of what happened after he passed out the second time. 

\-------

 

Kuroko’s father’s diary entries:

\-- about the tattoo and his initial fever and dreams)

Jin-san, the Akashi’s chauffeur called me and informed me of that Tecchan lost consciousness and is currently having a fever. He did not informed me about that tattoo just yet. 

When I found Tecchan and learned of his tattoo, it broke my heart, how can they do that to my son. Jin told him that the tattoo artist and Seijuro called him the moment Tetchan lost consciousness. Jin said that after Tecchan gained consciousness, he continues to cry and shout saying that Seijuro hurt him and he hurt Seijuro because Seijuro was in pain. Tecchan thought he was the one who made Seijuro bleed and not the tattoo artist. Tecchan was blaming himself for hurting Seijuro. Then he passed out again, in another of his dream, he was the one being hurt by Seijuro, when there was too much blood. Tecchan no longer knew what he was dreaming, and that none of it was real, because he thinks that his dreams are real due to the aftershock of the tattoo he got. He thought that time the tattoo was a big scar or wound. 

\-- a few days after the incident

He had a fever and I, as his father, brought him to the hospital. For almost a week Kuroko stayed their. Every night he had a convulsion, and one time he almost didn't make it. 

Until one night, I made a decision. We left Kyoto after confronting Seijuro's father, telling him what had happened to my own son. We relocated to Tokyo after.

According to a doctor in Tokyo, that time because of his fever and random convulsions, it affected his brain. For a very young child like Kuroko, the pain was unbearable. 

I got scared again, when he continues to have his fever and convulsions even after we left for Tokyo. At the hospital, my son fell into a coma. He stayed in that condition for two months at least.

 

The next time my son Tecchan woke up, he was at a lost.

"Who are you?" the first question that came out from my son’s mouth. I cried. Tears rolled down from my cheeks as I cup his small chubby face. 

"Why are you crying, uncle?" Tecchan innocently asked me, his father. The more I wailed. 

“Uncle?” 

My shoulders are shaking, and cried louder.

"I'm....I am your...father Tecchan..." through broken words, my voice crumbled. 

"Father?"

"Yes, I am your father!" I hugged Tecchan tight.

My innocent young son didn't react and just stayed still.

I called for the doctor after a few minutes of looking into Techhan’s face and hugging him. 

The doctor came and did a few check up to Tecchan. 

"Doctor, what happend to my son? How come he can't remember me?" I asked the doctor. 

"’Im sorry, I think your son had lost his memory." The doctor said after having my young son a simple check up and a few questions.

My face was gripped with the sadness I feel, it seemed the world turned upside down.

"Just let him rest for two days, and we'll observe what'll happen on the next days." The doctor said.

I helped Tecchan lay down back on the bed and he closed his eyes to sleep again.

\---------------

 

After a few minutes of Kuroko being unconscious.

"Mayuzumi-san, can we talk for a moment?" Satsuki tried to calm her voice. She glanced at Kuroko who was still unconscious lying on the bed.

"What do you want us to talk about, Momoi-san?" Mayuzumi is a bit apprehensive since he knows what Momoi wanted to tell him, but he feign ignorance. He crosses over his arms above his chest and waited for her to talk.

"What are you planning, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Pardon?" Mayuzumi raised his eyebrows, scowling.

"I know that guy is your boyfriend,"

"So? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Please, I’m begging you. Don’t hurt Tetsu-kun, he doesn't know about you."

"And?"

"Tetsu-kun....still love him,"

"So what if he still loves Akashi? Are you telling me to break up with him so that Kuroko can reunite with Akashi? Is that what you want?

"You know they’re married,"

"Don’t make me laugh, Momoi-san. Both of us knew they were not officially married."

Satsuki stayed low.

"And that guy didn't came back for him, he doesn't care a bit about him."

"You seem confident in your words, Mayuzumi-san."

"Akashi holds someone dear in his heart and he loves that person. Unfortunately its not me or Kuroko. But that person disappeared and nowhere to be found.” 

"Huh? W-what do u mean?"

"Or should I say, I've found the person he was searching for half of his life,"

"Did he… know that you found him?"

Mayuzumi laugh. "I’m not that stupid, why would I tell him? If Akashi finds out, of course he'll ditch me right away."

"But...you are his boyfriend… How come?" Satsuki was confused.

 "AAAAhhh, that...I’m just his past time and that goes with me. We are fuck buddies?” Mayuzumi chuckled. 

"How could you?" Satsuki’s eyes widened the frowned at him. Blood run cold over her face one moment chaotic and her brain doesn't seem to comprehend.

"So, Kuroko-kun has no place in his heart, in his life."

"You have no right to say that Mayuzumi-san!” Her jaw dropped in still unrefined. Surprised at Mayuzumi’s behavior. Is this the real Mayuzumi-san?

"Even if they’re officially married, Akashi won’t ever love him, Momoi-san” 

"You are so cruel," pugnaciously she grumbled.

"I’m starting to really like that guy, so, I’m telling you, back off!" said Mayuzumi in disparaging scorn.

 "No Mayuzumi-san, I will also do everything. I won’t allow both you and Akashi to hurt him." Satsuki bit her lower lip to avoid spouting harsh words to Mayuzumi, clenching her teeth in each panting breath.

Stop it already! Kuroko screamed silently. He was fully awake now, and he heard everything. His head aches unbearably. Now his heart is shattered into pieces. So, mayuzumi is going out with Akashi!

But who was that person Akashi truly loves? How did Mayuzumi-san found about him? 

Kuroko groaned, and slowly looked at Satsuki and Mayuzumi. 

Again, Kuroko’s head ached. It's like his brain is crumbling inside his head.

"Tetsu-kun? How are you feeling?" Satsuki attended to him immediately.

"It's painful, my head." Kuroko said, closing his eyes tight. "What happened? 

“You suddenly collapsed," Satsuki said. 

"I...dont know. I just felt dizzy and nauseous when I saw the blood bursting out from Kise-kun’s flesh” Kuroko was not telling Satsuki anything about his dream, about what happened seventeen years ago, how he lost his memory, about that matter, while in front of Mayuzumi. Moreover now that Mayuzumi found out about his tattoo,and that he was the person whom Seijuro married, the sound of his voice grating as painfully as a shredder across his chest Kuroko almost choke.

"Ah, by the way, where's Kise-kun? Is his tattoo finish?"

"Not yet, they stopped when you lost consciousness."

"I see." Kuroko said like for a moment it was almost as if something pent up had burst within in him and a flood of feelings threatened to pour out.

Kuroko sucked in a dip breath. His eyes are wide enough to trap gazes of his past with that guy, changing in constant as the wind, his nostrils flared up slightly wary and turbulent with such emotions.

Now that everything's becoming clear to him, guess it’s time to give a lesson to that arrogant guy. 

 

\----

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another thanks to lostsoul072, this chapter is for you! Luv ya'!!
> 
> Merry Christmas to Everyone!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Tetsuya decided to visit his father in law,  he seemed to psyche what was he thinking and what has he been planning six years ago. It all came in one conclusion that Masaomi knew everything that happened to him. Was he playing with his own son from the beginning? But in all honesty, he liked it. It serves that arrogant Seijuro right. With his trampled heart, he holds the best trump card to make him kneel down his knees. And he decided to not go easy on him.

Before he entered the building, Tetsuya glanced at his reflection through the glass door. With this get up, no one can tell he is the model Tetsuya. That he was the person who declined  once the offer of the Akashi Clothing Lines to advertise their apparels, no one knew in the company he was that Tetsuya who was rumoured to be the heir's husband. A rumor dead years ago that until now, there were actually people from the press that're still digging about that matter. If only Masaomi hadn't been so cautious, if only Tetsuya hadn't been in denial and if only Seijuro hadn't gone abroad, and if only things hadn't got messed up.

He took one last glanced of his reflection and he drew himself inside as the techni-operated glass door slides open wide for him. He was greeted by the guard standing beside, politely as hell. He cocks his head in response and an honest smile draw from his lips.

People pass by, in and out yet Tetsuya had noticed one single person standing at the wall corner. Hands were tucked inside his pocket, that intimidating back structure, sturdy and arrogant aura, only one person came in his mind that possesses those features. That man was staring at the wall poster, where Mayuzumi and Kise were the ones who advertized the latest Akashi's clothing designs that he declined and instead he recommended those two. Mayuzumi was wearing a blue cotton knitted shirt toppled by a navy blue trenchcoat and a black trouser matched with his shiny black Justin. On his neck till half of his face was muffled by a navy blue shawl, one end cascading down his shoulder with the elegance of its ruffles. His head was sheathed with a navy blue bonnet. While Kise was wearing a two-tone cardigan under a yellow baby shirt and a black leather pants and a suede boots on his feet. His face, neck and head were muffled as well with classical shawl and bonnet. A trend that suits during winter.

Tetsuya probed lightly making sure he was unnoticeable from that man's grasp and he moved deeper inside the building. It was as if he plunged into a churning sea of butterflies he lightly crunched his shoe-covered feet against the floor, his legs were sure of its destination.

Tetsuya stand infront of the lift exclusively for the president's use only and it is operated by verification. When his identity was verified, the door slides opened and closed back and elevates to the highest floor where the president's room was located. When he reached the president's office, he was greeted politely by the secretary. Mind you, the secretary thought Tetsuya is the second son of the president out of marriage and the president was discreet about him, so no media had found Tetsuya.

"Nice to see you," Tetsuya smiled at the secretary. Then he knocked softly at the door before opening it and get inside.

"Nice to see you, Tetsuya-sama." the secretary didn't know also that he is a model since he always wear black hair and black contacts when he visits the old man, anyway he seldom come to the president's office. The model Tetsuya everybody knew has blue hair with matching blue eyes.

Tetsuya took off his shades and baseball cap and catwalked forward to the sitting president. The old man was smiling widely as he stood up from his throne.

"You finally showed up," Masaomi Akashi fondly flicked his eyes up and down then up back to his face. "You dared to come here with your true appearance, did my secretary not recognized you?"

"No, I was wearing these things." he answered as he showed him his shades and cap. He shook his head and ruffled his blue hair making him looked fresh and young. His ocean blue eyes lingers as he stared at the old man. "How are you, father?"

"I'm fine." Masaomi sat on the couch and he let Tetsuya make their tea.

"Good, but you look tired. Please take care of yourself properly." he said as he put down the cups of tea on the table.

"Thank you," the old man peered back and lifted the cup and sip. "Had you met Seijuro yet?"

"Not yet," he lifted his cup but put it down again when his phone rings. He took it out. "Excuse me," he stared at the screen before pressing the answer button. "Yes?"

"Hello, Tetsuya. This is Satsuki, the company has called me and asking if you are available tomorrow for lunch." said the other end.

"For what, Satsuki-san?"

"Hmm..well, the Akashi clothing line has offering you a job and the MD wants to meet with you."

Tetsuya sideglanced at the president before answering her. "You should know what to answer them,"

"Yeah, I know but of course, I wanted to inform you about this matter."

"Decline it. I will see you later, I'm busy for now." he didn't wait for Satsuki to answer back and he pressed off button then yanked the phone inside his pocket.

"Your manager?" Masaomi asked.

"Yes, can I asked you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you offer my agency another advertisement?" asking while he lifted his cup and sip a bit.

"Oh, it must be the clothing line. I don't know, I already pass that matter to the new MD." Masaomi plastered a faint smile upon his lips thinking of the possible meet up.

"New MD?"

"My son, Seijuro."

"But you knew my answer, even before."

"Did they offer you the job?"

"Yes and my manager declined it." he casually sounded.

"I see. Then it's up for Seijuro,"

"But that guy is so persistent, he wanted to meet with me." he frowned. He's not intending to meet with him yet.

"Just meet him, who knows he might get shock if he'd realized it's you who was refusing him." a shrewd smile was playing in Masaomi's lips.

"Don't show me that kind of smile, old man." Tetsuya sneered. "Anyway, I'm back." he diverted seriously.

"What do you mean you're back?"

"I remembered everything now. E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g." he said prolongued.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Not telling you," he teased.

Masaomi laughed. "Expected."

"And I get it why you and my father wanted us to get married, because of that promise. Right?"

"Well,"

"But Seijuro had someone he love and that's not me."

"You think so?"

"Why not?"

"Seijuro has been looking for Tecchan since he'd disappeared--" Masaomi had been cut off.

"You mean, me?"

"Yes, and I do think, Seijuro love Tecchan."

"Because he's your son so you are covering him." Tetsuya accused him with such filial tone, he won't fall for it.

But the president just smiled. Tetsuya may not believe him, but he wasn't siding anyone. And he's glad that the two of them can talk so casually like real in-laws.

Then he remembered the time when Tetsuya was very downtrodden from his father's demised. How did he end himself beside this young man caring and looking after him.

Whilst his own son was away, Tetsuya wasn't a substitute. And he did really mull him over as his own since the latter had contemplated him true to his heart. When Tetsuya was recuperating, even if he's not there he sent some things that might makes him happy, like flowers of his kind, fruits and other presents that he thought would be enough to suffice his sadness. And he himself was happy too, seeing this young man go on with his life as a normal person. That time, he thought, Tetsuya indeed will become a very good adult even if he didn't regain much of his childhood memory.

And he was right.

Infront of him is a very good adult inside and out. Even if Tetsuya seldom visits him, he never forget to asks his health condition. Sometimes Tetsuya called him just to check if he's fine even at dubious hours, if he's eating properly, if he's taking his medicines and any other matters. The worried sound of his voice made his heart fondle.

"Hey, old man." Tetsuya breaks his drowning thought. "Why do you like me to be your son's lifetime partner?"

Masaomi swear, this is the nth time that both Seijuro and Tetsuya asked the same question. And he replied them with same answer.

"I just wanted both of you to live happy."

But, will this two really find happiness in each other's arms?

 

While Tetsuya had gone to his purpose, Akashi who was busy scrutinizing the wall poster nodding curtly his head as if he wasn't satisfied by what his scarlet oases  had seen. Nudging his thumb against his chin, a corner of his eyes caught a fading structure of a person and the amusing thing was, that person was walking tiptoed, like he was afraid to be noticed or whatsoever. Or more like a gawking rat. That back resembles someone he knows.

Parting from his amusement, he gesticulates his secretary to come over his side in which the said employee acknowledged. She handed him a blue folder. Seijuro flip it open and scan each page. It's actually a brochure. All their new products are specifically captioned under each designs. They are planning to hire again models to advertise them. He also looked into last year's ledger, with only few designs to wear, he find the model's pay too high. He frowned.

"Were these two models that in demand with the public?" he asked his secretary.

"Yes, Seijuro-sama. They are the top models of the country, actually there are three of them."

"And the third was?'

"The truth was, that model supposed to be the one to advertised the clothings but he declined the offer and he recommended Chihiro-san and Ryòta-san."

"Declined? What do you mean?" Seijuro raised his nose disdainfully.

"He was chosen by the board of directors unanimously, I don't know the reason though why he didn't accept the offer."

"What's his name?"

"Tetsuya," said the secretary and he saw her eyes beaming obviously. That made him interested.

"Tetsuya what?"

"Just Tetsuya, Seijuro-sama. He's not using any surnames."

"Is that even possible?" his expression sobered.

The lady behind him simply smiled. "You...don't know Tetsuya, the model, sir?"

"How would I know? The three of them are not international models and I was living abroad. One more thing, I wasn't into this kind of things," he bickers.

"What should I do, sir?"

"Call his company and make an appointment with them, we'll use him." he said and give back the ledger and the brochure.

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, do you have a photo of him?" he didn't know but a slight thump banged against his chest upon hearing the model's name. He suddenly remembered someone and with a twinged he curled up one side of his lips, not pleased.

"I'm sorry, Seijuro-sama but we don't have."

"Nevermind. Just call his company, make it possible tomorrow during lunch." he commanded.

"Hai,"

Seijuro returned back to his office. Inside, he sat down on his swivel chair, turned it round and once again, he looked at the brochure. They are going to introduce new designs of clothes for men, now is suits best for summer. He's not against Mayuzumi and Kise advertising them but if basing from the annual income and incurred expenses, hiring two models is quiet exaggerated, one is enough. And he was a bit interested to that model named Tetsuya, why did he declined their first offer. Even if he's one of the top model of the country, what does he think of himself acting high and mighty? Did not he know that refusing offers may pull down his assets? Did he not know that offers of big companies are rare oppurtunities? These questions wheeled through his mind like wildly spinning fireworks, blinding him.

He massage his forehead slowly, this planning was making his head ache. He's father is surely a slave driver. Now only he knows how well his father works. Now he understand why their business remained on top and it's not easy to plan and device different strategies every now and then. He still have other problem in mind. His father retract his condition.

He gave him a month to make it done. A month to find for Tecchan, and if ever he'll find him, Masaomi won't interfere anymore with his personal life and he can marry who he wants. But if by the month and no Tecchan that he'll show infront of his father, then he had to pursue the contract with Tetsuya and the company will be in his name.

And today was the last day.

Damn it!

What's with that condition? His everyday schedule were all hectic he doesn't even have time to relax at night. Yes, he had sent an agent to find Tecchan but until now, the agent couldn't trace a slit scent of Tecchan. Japan is not a small country, what more if Tecchan had gone out of the country? Of course, a month isn't enough to find him. And he is dead frustrated just thinking about pursuing and wooing Tetsuya to file their marriage contract into the Akashi family registry. He found out that Tetsuya didn't filed the contract and he was a bit relief, but now, if until midnight and no progress at all, he had no choice. He won't allow his father to donate all his assets and shares into charity. He is his only son and he must inherit what is lawfully due to him. Even if marrying Tetsuya is out of his plan.

Because he only love....love? Did he ever love anyone in his life by the way?

He didn't considered Mayuzumi to be one, right from the start both of them knew there's no love existed between them. Both of them knew what really existed between them, and that is sex. No more.

What about Tecchan? Did he really love a person whom he doesn't even know his real name? Or is it because he was only holding to that promise that he made seventeen years ago? And that he was guilty of what he did? What if Tecchan had already forgotten him? And what if Tecchan had already been....no, no, don't think about it. But....what if Tecchan was already married?

It only means one thing. Dead end for him.

He touched his chest under his heart, it's calm. So what if Tecchan was married? Why did his heart didn't thump loud? He's supposed to get sad, right? Why does his emotion stayed calm? Why does he didn't felt any regrets? Does this mean that he really didn't love Tecchan afterall those years? Is he really that a scoundrel person? He didn't know what to think anymore. He's been home for forty days but he didn't saw Tetsuya yet. No, he has no intention of seeing him. If only not because of his father.

A soft knock followed by the voice of his secretary disturbed him from his thought.

"Come in,"

The door opened and his secretary came in.

"Sir, A-star modelling agency said they had no time for tomorrow,"

"Is that model refusing us again?" he suddenly flared up like an old train.

"I-I don't know, sir."

"Put me on the line," now he's pissed. He's not even the highest paid model of the country, who does he think he is? No one would defy the absolute Akashi Seijuro. And that shrimp dared? Like hell!

"Sir,"

"Okay, you may go." he said and he lifted up the phone.

After a few minutes of talking, Seijuro put back the phone on the cradle. Even if it resorted to threatening them, as long as he'll meet that shrimp.

"Tetsuya, huh? Fancy refusing us twice."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my sweetheart lostsoul072 for the feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays EveryOne!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

 

Perhaps Seijuro needs to talk to his father once more and maybe it wouldn’t breach his condition if he ask for a month extension. He’ll play fair and square with his father’s game, at least his father might concede with his appeal. He’ll meet up with Tetsuya and clear everything with him. That is, if he’ll find Tecchan and if Tecchan isn’t married yet. 

Seijuro stood up from his swivel chair and gone out of his office. He rode the lift going to the president’s office. He didn’t see the secretary so he assumed she was inside. The moment he stride a step towards the door, it opened and the secretary was going out holding a platter with two cups of tea in it. Does his father had a visitor? The secretary closed it back and give way for him after greeting him politely. Seijuro nod his head and ask her. "Does the president have a visitor?"

"No sir. Your brother came and visit him” 

“Brother?” Seijuro asked. Since when did he had a brother? Does his father hiding him? How could he?

"Y-yes, Sir. It’s Tetsuya-sama" and the secretary got confused with his reaction. 

Before he could cast another question, the door opened again and a guy wearing a baseball cap and shades came out together with the president. That guy… was the person down the reception hall a while back. What was he doing here? Was he the one the secretary is claiming to be my brother? The heck? The secretary said, Tetsuya-sama -- she meant Tetsuya? That Tetsuya? 

"Uh, sorry. You have another visitor, Mr. President." Seijuro greeted and bowed but his eyes were locked straight to the other guy. 

Tetsuya froze momentarily. But got back after a few seconds.

"Domo." Tetsuya greeted and made his way to the lift and never glance back at Seijuro again. Shit, he didn’t expect to meet him now, he must go faster down. 

But Seijuro had doubts and followed him to the lift leaving Masaomi behind, who was sneering and then closed the door to his office. 

“Who are you?" Seijuro asked when he was behind Tetsuya, he needs to confirm his hunch. 

"Must you ask who I am?" Tetsuya answered back in a query. He entered the lift when the door opened. Good timing, Seijuro won’t ride this lift. He won’t talk to him, this lift carried at least ten people and that bastard won’t dare to humiliate himself in front of his employees.

But Tetsuya was dead wrong.

Seijuro filled himself inside the lift and stood beside him. Silence filled the lift, but eyes were flickering one second to Tetsuya, two second to Seijuro. The passengers of the lift didn’t expect the president’s son to ride the lift with them and its a rare scene. But who was this guy wearing shades and cap inside the lift? Is he an emo? What the fuck. 

"You dare to come here?” Seijuro said not even minding the place were they are. 

"The president asked me to come.” Tetsuya jolted back wrenching his eyes away.

"And what did you talked about?"

"That’s none of your business," Tetsuya met his gaze quirking his mouth in a leer.

Seijuro turned bloody red.

While the atmosphere inside the lift became tense.

"Next time you come, make an appointment with my secretary.” gaining his composure back, he uttered in pugnacious tilt, his sound far too determined and arrogant.

Suddenly, Tetsuya couldn’t deal with it. His gaze slowly lifted, his brow arched over an eye that considered him with a wary intensity. An intensity that spoke many things like his silent questions and his needs. But Tetsuya won’t lose. He dared to humiliate me? Then get your ass off the loop!

“Why would I need an appointment to see my FATHER-IN-LAW, my DEAR HUSBAND???!!!” Tetsuya hastened to answer and before Seijuro could speak, the door lift opened and Tetsuya quickly got off. Tetsuya fled, leaving Seijuro stunned at the moment and everybody inside the lift was shocked. 

“Husband?”

 

“Sei-sama's husband?”

 

“What? What?”

 

Seijuro gathered his courage and with his voice full of authority, he spoke before the employees got out from the lift. "If that word comes out as much as an inch out from this lift, consider yourselves fired!" he angrily uttered yet self composed and marched himself out. 

But the damage has already done. It’s not only the people inside the lift that heard Tetsuya’s words, but also the people outside the lift waiting for the door. The words spread throughout the building, reaching other company braches and outside enough for the media to pounce about.  

“So, the rumor six years ago that Seijuro was secretly married was true?”

While the president’s secretary was speechless. She didn’t know at all. So that’s the mysterious son-in-law!  

Masaomi Akashi was laughing his ass out loud inside his office room when he heard the news. News really traveled faster than he thought. He didn’t expect Tetsuya to do that and he is excited to see what his son’s reaction.

He halted laughing when his office door hardly banged open. Its expected that Seijuro will confront him and he has a ready-made answers.  

"What are you planning?" Seijuro's nose was flaring high and his eyes were like flames piercing him.  

"Nothing," he answered in a calm voice. 

"Dont bullshit me dad!" he sound strangled.

"And what do you need to hear from me?" 

"Are you two still in cahoots like before?? 

"No. And for the record we never conspired against you. Tetsuya does come here seldom, only to greet me that’s all. And don’t put words in my mouth. I had done enough for you to realize but you never see it through.” 

"I find all of this strange." Seijuro clenched his teeth. 

"There’s nothing strange from the start, just accept the fact that you can’t find Tecchan and you’ll woe Tetsuya to register your contract." 

"I never mentioned Tecchan but how did you know I haven’t found him yet?” his voice was full of doubt. 

"It’s obvious, if you had found him, you had him with you now and boast that his here right? But since--” 

"I still have until midnight," Seijuro wasnt losing hope. 

"Then let's wait till midnight. You may go, we have nothing to discuss anymore." Masaomi shooed him out.

With Seijuro’s shoulder dropped like a hot potato, he got out from the office, furious like a bull.  

\----

 

While Tetsuya run as fast as he can out from the building, then called a cab and ride away immediately. Tetsuya frantically fanned himself with his fingers, he felt feverish, so damn hot that it could burn him alive. His face was red as tomato. He didn’t expect himself either to say that in public, but because he was out of reasons or things to say, it just came out unknowingly from his mouth and the words run havoc.  

Now that he met him face to face, he actually congratulated himself for not getting nervous  and for being calmed. Luckily, he was wearing his shades and cap. No one found out that he's a public figure. He has to thank Masaomi for suggesting even before to disguised himself, now it's useful.

He unrelentlessly rest his back against the car seat and commanded the driver to his place, he closed his eyes with his mind a tad shackled. Anyway, no one saw his face and no one knows his name, it should be alright.  

But never did he thought that someone out there was fuming furiously.

_______ 

Clattering was dead spreading fast inside the building, the agency was shackled in turmoil and words were running havoc. Everyone has their own speculations and has their own conclusion, yet no one has the guts to speak. They angled uncertainty whenever their path met the fuming aura of Mayuzumi and no one knows why. Even his manager was silent about it. Mayuzumi came to work with his face blank frowning that even the famous Picaso would take a hundred years to paint it.

As to why? Only Satsuki knows, but she stayed calm and mistook it as a lie.

After a few minutes, another turmoil crumbled down the building completely.  Tetsuya came in with his black hair and black contacts. Everyone stared at him in query, in confusion, but some stared at him with awe, with admiration. Wearing black still suits him. He became more manly, and sexy (that even the author drools!hihi!).

"Tetsu-kun, what did you do?" Satsuki asked, eyes dilated. But her heart thumps wildly as it banged against her chest. 

"Nothing, I just feel the need to change image." of course he wouldn’t tell her the reason, his instinct told him that he might cross path with Seijuro today. He won’t lower his guard even if Seijuro will find out he's the model who declined him twice. Honestly, that’s his plan. He wanted to crush him desperately. Just thinking about it makes him rumble loud. 

"Let’s go then," Satsuki ushered him to their private room, face all flushed red. But she flinched when her sight caught a glimpse of Mayuzumi glaring at her talent. Proudly, Satsuki held Tetsuya’s handand clasped their fingers together, just like before. 

During their break, Mayuzumi cornered Satsuki.

"Hey, what was he doing? Why did he colored his hair and suddenly wore contacts?" he asked her immediately. 

"Who knows?" Satsuki shrugged off her shoulders.

"We've gone this far, Momoi-san. Don’t let our hard work for almost a month go to nothing." Their's a bit of panic in Mayuzumi's voice. 

"But if it’s their fate to meet, we can’t do anything, Mayuzumi-san” Satsuki argued. "But let me tell you this, even if they’ll meet up, I will still do everything so that, that bastard won’t harm Tetsu-kun." 

Mayuzumi gritted his teeth. Tch.

Mayuzumi and Satsuki were distracted by some noise. Another ruckus flared inside this building, what a hectic day for all fo them. The hottest, why? Well, the rumoured Seijuro-sama came cat walking like a model in through the agency's hallway. With his intimidating aura, it leaves the employees speechless.

Eyes widened when Seijuro saw the two of them at the end corner and darted towards their place. 

"Akashi-kun? Wat are you doing here?" Mayuzumi asked. 

"I’m just passing by, well, not exactly." he said as his gaze shifted to Satsuki. 

"We meet again, Akashi-san." Satsuki greeted. 

"What do you mean?" Mayuzumi asked again.

"My company was rejected. Our job offer in particular was rejected by one of the models here and I came to see that shrimp." 

Satsuki flinched, her body stiffened and averted her gaze away. But Mayuzumi noticed her.

"What's wrong, Satsuki?" 

"Ah...ie...nothing..." Satsuki says, while waving her hands. 

"Now I remember who you are," Akashi suddenly voiced out making Satsuki and Mayusumi freeze. 

Satsuki slowly jerk her head to the redhead.

"Yeah, you are that girl, who confesses her feelings to Tetsuya..” Seijuro grins, eyes mocking her. 

"That was....That was...then..and i was young and..." Satsu said stammering, she was blushing.

Then they were startled by Mayuzumi laughing. 

"What's funny, Mayuzumi-senpai?" Akashi frowned.

"I see. Ha-ha! Now i understand why you were that protective of him… that’s it, you too have a motive.” Mayuzumi said still laughing.  

"That's not true! I don’t have that kind of feelings towards him anymore!" Satsuki defended.

"Anyway, are you having a shoot? Is that model here?" Akashi changed the topic.

"Y-yeah, we’re on break actually." Mayuzumi stopped laughing.

"Who are you looking for Akashi-san?” Satsuki asked to relieve her stress. 

"The model shrimp named Tetsuya," 

"....sh...shrimp??" 

Mayuzumi snorted while Satsuki became serious.

"What do you need with that shrimp?" she asked deadpanned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see his face or how he do his job. Tch. I just can’t believe he turned down our offer twice." 

Mayuzumi didn’t say anything because they know Tetsuya declined them. .

"He's not....he's not..h-here.." Mayuzumi cracked his voice, as expected, he can’t lie in front of satsuki. 

"Come again?"

Satsuki interrupted. "Why not just let him see who was this shrimp he was looking for, Mayuzumi-san?" She suggested.

"So he's here," Akashi concluded.

"Yes,"

"Then let's go and see him." He even walked first before them, Satsuki and Mayuzumi followed him.  

Just as they arrived at the studio, the second part of the photo session has started. Seijuro's eyes were locked onto the guy his eyes had first caught. Satsuki woke him from his sudden lose of thought.

'Welcome to our photo shoot, Akashi-san. I will introduce you to  my talent, the model you called shrimp. That is Tetsuya,"

  

To be continued…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lostsoul072, sweetheart...thank you!!


	15. Chapter 15

Seijuro’s lip corner tugged into a twitched.

That's how it is. Now Seijuro gets why their job offer was rejected twice. Now he gets it, that the model named Tetsuya was the same person he knew. His foreboding self is right after all and now lots of questions are rampaging inside his brain. Thus makes his head ache. Does his father knew this all along? Did Mayuzumi-senpai knew this too? Why does everything he do always ended up with him? Why does it seemed liked every matter has his name entailed in?

He hasn’t forgotten what Tetsuya did in the lift yesterday. He hasn’t recovered from the impact of those words, words that made the media permeate around the company building waiting for him to come out., asking if those words are true or just rumors. Seijuro didn’t expect for them to meet yesterday. It’s just an accident. But he need not worsen the matter. He was out of words and could not defend himself in front of their employees. Further, he also denied the thing. He'll look the bad guy as the receiving end. He didn’t understand why his intentions always went wrong when Tetsuya was concerned. Thinking that there must be something more he could say to hammer the truth home. Half the time he suspected he’d turned deaf as well as blind.

"We meet again, domo, Seijuro-san." Tetsuya greeted him wearing a stony indifferent expression. He's holding a bottle of water, he nudge the opening top to his mouth and took a gulp. His throat move into a wave like sound.

"I didnt know you became a model, on top of that, your one of the most sought off in town." Seijuro said, an attempt in conciliation but it only kindled a brighter, more dangerous gleam in Tetsuya's eyes.

"Save your flowery words, Seijuro-san, we both know what you really think of me." Tetsuya said impulsively as he licked his bottom lip with his tongue then he snapped around.

"No offense. I was really surprised," his heart flusttered but his face didn’t showed it, his eyes shifted in a beat down Tetsuya's lips. Thump!

"Let’s just get this over with, this advertising your apparel thing, shall we?" Tetsuya’s eyes stared through him like an ocean steel.

Somehow Seijuro felt he'd changed. He knew he was digging a deeper hole between them but he didn’t see any way of backing out now. Baffled, why must he have to get so ornery? This attitude of Tetsuya startled him, his words though they are harmless but harsh and explosive, it tasted bitter in his tongue as a day-old coffee. Well, what does he expect? Afterall he wasn’t good towards him from the beginning. So what now? Why does he's acting like he's one to talk. Suddenly, he remembered last night.

 

 _After the unsuccessful search for Tecchan, by midnight Seijuro's father talked to him and gave him a month to pursue Tetsuya and he intends to start today. But it doesn't mean he has to stop looking for Tecchan_.

_Seijuro plans to look for Tecchan himself, he realized that he failed considering the amount of work load his father has given him. Therefore, Seijuro already dispatched a new private investigator to look for Tecchan with minimal details that he has, his former school where Tecchan used to go before he disappeared, description about Tecchan's father, how old Tecchan was, how he looks like when he was young. Seijuro hopes of finding him. However, he did not share the information about the heart tattoo with his name in it and about the bracelet. Seijuro feels that those are too personal details and only him and his father knew about it. Now, he regrets why did he tell Mayuzumi everything about Tecchan._

_He gave the private investigator two weeks to look for Tecchan, this should give him ample time in casd the agent fails. However, the private investigator ensured him that he will find this Tecchan within a week or at least give him updates._

_"I will try harder this time to look for you Tecchan. I promise, even if it takes me more than a month. I don't intent to give up on you." Seijuro declared. "I just hope by that time it is not too late."_

\----

Tetsuya's head tilted skeptically and folded his arms under his chest and stared at him, With those filthy black eyes.

"What?" Seijuro gaped. _Shit. Why did he look at me like that?_  It made his nape heated he thought his face might blew up into a steam.

"I’m just wondering why are you kind to me today, or is it because your father is pressuring you again to pursue me?"

Seijuro look chagrined but his face flushed as if he was admitting it as true.

"Bull's eye!" Tetsuya retorted coolly. Then he spun on his heel and stride towards his co-models. "Please just leave, my manager had given your office my answer yesterday so I have no business with you anymore. Currently, I am working and you are disturbing me."

Seijuro twitched his lips. He didn’t know whether to be amused or disappointed that Tetsuya tried to divert him with such lame excuse. He jolted his pride back.

"Oh, I’m not here for you. I am here for Mayuzumi."

Tetsuya stiffened, bastard as always. But he shrugged off his shoulders as if he doesn’t care at all.

\------

On the other hand, Kise is busy pestering Mayuzumi who carries blue-black face, eyes burning like fire.

"Ne, Chihirocchi, that guy over there you came together. Is he your boyfriend, the one who called you last time?"

But Mayuzumi glared at him. Kise, insensitive enough, continued. "But I wonder why is he talking to Kurokocchi?"

"Beats me," coldly, Mayuzumi prompted.

"Or...is he..." Kise's eyes widened. "...is that Kurokocchi's HUSBAND?" he said so loud!

All eyes flew towards their side, in question.

_What? Tetsuya's hubby?_

_Isn't that the rumoured Akashi heir who secretly got married six years ago? With Tetsuya? Seriously?_

_Yeah, that rumour has been lingering since yesterday. I heard the mysterious husband had visited his father-in law. But I never thought it was Tetsuya._

_Maybe it's really true!_

Seijuro snorted grimly to himself. Same reaction as yesterday in the company building. He must do something, its becoming worst. He must correct their assumptions. But before he could talk, Tetsuya got to say something first.

Tetsuya who feigned ignorance spoke with no cuteness.

"That was six years ago, and we are not a couple anymore, so could you please stop it already? Let’s get back to work. I’m ready, what’s next to wear?" he asked in monotone.

As if splashed with cold water, everyone resumed to work like they heard nothing.

While Seijuro was left his mind boggling. _Just yesterday he announced to the world he is my husband, why retract now? What are you exactly thinking, Tetsuya?_

\------------

Seijuro couldn’t argue with his secretary, there is no doubt that Mayuzumi and Kise are handsome. Anyone can be charmed by their looks, by their smiles and their cheerful eyes. They look like gods in their own way. They worked with manner of professionalism, and they look different from what they really are. Each has the ability to mesmerize their audience and capture their gazes.

They are wearing summer clothes. Mayuzumi was wearing a grey cotton v-neck short sleeve shirt and a knee-cut blueberry jeans that match with a navy blue sneakers. Kise wears a beige sando top match with a velvet cargo shorts and a velvet sandals on his feet. Tetsuya wears a white cotton round-neck shirt and nylon black trouser matching with his blue flip-flops.

He didn’t know this guy Kise since it’s the first time that he see him, but he looks good with Mayuzumi together, they make a perfect match. He didn’t know Mayuzumi could perceive such a face. He didn’t know this side of him. And he didn’t know Tetsuya was this far damn too sexy that his heart plummets like marshmallows. Tetsuya isn’t that long-legged but with his sable-haired hellion being exposed, his natural  scent that's so sweet alluring on the wind were enough for Seijuro to swallow. His cool and placid smile, dashing so beautifully like a nymph.

Holy cow his glittering shamrock eyes danced in a jig, Tetsuya's too bright it could blind him.

Deadly and dangerous.

And oh shit what the fuck is happening to him. He was a teenager long ago, and he isn’t trying to return back as one and swoon his eyes over Tetsuya.

_Why the hell my throat runs dry?_

He isn’t falling with just one mere look. But why does his world right now whirling around before him, pulling down his pants, twerking his ass throbbing his shit dirty little head.

 _Ugh!_ Muffling his mouth he quirk.

On second thought, what was wrong with him? Just what are this butterflies in his stomach means??

And then he heard Mayuzumi's snort who faded behind him. "Idiot," he murmured.

He didn’t noticed the photo shoot has ended. If not for Tetsuya who spoke in front of him, he'd still be stunned and drifting.

"You’re drooling, hubby." Tetsuya said in his sweetest, best-soothing voice as he puts on his coat and backs away to the other corner of the studio.

Seijuro by instinct wipes his mouth but he felt no drool. He blushed when he saw Tetsuya smirking. Embarrassed by his intentional teasing, he wants a getback he dash off quick and grabbed Tetsuya's hand turning him around. Now they're facing each other, and the next thing they knew, Seijuro was kissing Tetsuya infront of everybody!

No one anticipated, no one reacted.

The room totally froze and freaked out.

Everybody seemed vaguely amused. But Mayuzumi barely mastered his scowl.

The two angry birds forgot their situation and got carried away with the kiss.

Tetsuya was caught off guard. At first he was shocked, but when the kissed got longer he felt like he was being taken away. His heart is melting, there are butterflies in his stomach. God, he doesn’t want to stop. He feels like he is dead and already in heaven, just from a kiss from Seijuro. All his frustrations towards Seijuro just fly out the window and he feels like he is starting to rekindle the dying flame of his love for this man.

Seijuro stifled the impulse to run his hand behind Tetsuya,  afraid he'll push him and stop promptly. He just pressed Tetsuya's head and kiss him passionately.

It took half a minute when Mayuzumi accidentally dropped his phone and vibrated a sound loud enough to separate the two. Everyone feign ignorance and never mind what happened next.

"Will you cut me some slacks, asshole” Mayuzumi retorted with as much disdain as he could muster behind his ears and grab Seijuro's hand and they fled away.

Blushing Tetsuya still shocked with that sudden event, he would have been happy if it continued longer. A slow flush crept into his cheeks when Kise wove his hands in his face, grinning. Feeling awkward and more than a little shy, he raised his shoulders executing his most provocative shrug.

"Good work today!" Satsuki, unwavering cheerfully shouted to smoothen the tense.

And then the scene is history.  
_______

Mayuzumi hurled him in a deserted corner of the building, his emotions was flaring over, his heart was rampaging inside his chest.

"What are you doing letting your guard down?" he hissed.

"Well...he asked for it." Seijuro prompted.

"Must you do it infront of everybody? In front of me?"

"That was...my mistake, I was embarrassed."

Mayuzumi glared at him. "Bastard."

"Why are you so angry, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Mayuzumi clamped his lips. Shit.

"Are you.... jealous?" Seijuro anticipate.

"Conceited shithead," he faltered.

"That's a relief then because I don’t like any hassles. I mean, it can’t be helped but I have to woe him starting today. I need to convince him and register our contract, then the company is mine. I don’t want my dad to just donate it all”

"Your dad is impossible,"

"Crazy old man," he laughed. "By the way, you didn't tell me you two are working together."

"How would I know that he's the Tetsuya you married before? You never introduce him to me."

"But I told you his name,"

"Tetsuya? You didn't told me his complete name, and don't suspect me of anything. I don't like it." Mayuzumi crinkled his nose of dismay.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"What about...Tecchan?"

"I’m still looking for him," non-chalantly he said.

"And after you find him, you’ll ditch Tetsuya? How cruel,"

"Tecchan...i didn’t even know if he still remembers me or if he even remembers my promise. I just want to see him. I feel it for my self that he might be already married. We don’t know, there is the possibility, he's now 21 and most got married at that age." he sighed heavily as if he's carrying the weight of the world. But his mind drifted back to where his lips had left. His eyes glowed like the burning embers of a fire, Tetsuya's lips are still as sweet as back then. He couldn't explain the sudden feeling that stirred him, and the sudden desire to take him to bed again. Crap. He didn't think that kiss could arouse him so quickly. And his shithead's throbbing damn painfully.

Unmindfully, he didn’t get to see Mayuzumi's face. That this senpai's heart is also hurting, that his heart is longing for his love. And the words "how about me?" died along his throat.

 

To be continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a million thanks to you...my sweetheart Rei.  
> Luv yah!!!
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!


	16. Chapter 16

 

Seijuro took a glanced at the clock, it's time for him to go and fetch Tetsuya from his work. He haven't told his father yet but he planned to take the model to their family house in Kyoto tonight. He had check his schedule from his manager Satsuki and he's glad that she showed it to him. From this afternoon, Tetsuya has no work until the third day. Tomorrow he will meet the private investigator that he hired to search for Tecchan, in their house at Kyoto and he wanted Tetsuya to be there. He wanted to show him his sincerity this time. That he is serious in winning him back even if there's no Masaomi's condition.

Within this past two weeks of wooing him, he had come to start liking Tetsuya. Even if that guy was sometimes annoying him to the extent that he wanted to give up. Sometimes he's so stern and he couldn't insist what he wants, he's the type of guy that if he said yes, then it's yes. But if he said no, no matter how he squeeze him to get his word back, no is really no. And he couldn't even protest. Yet, he like that side of him.

But he like it most when he pampered him and Tetsuya was like, "yeah, please spoil me more" gesture. The expression he's showing was in such contrast to his usual feature and he wondered if Tetsuya has starting to have feelings for him too. His heart had nearly catapulted out of his chest when he felt his soft body against his own when that time he kissed him with impulsed. The off-key rumble of Tetsuya's tone felt warm in his ears, his breath that teasingly fanning in between his lip and nose spread shivers all over his body, and how he embraced him snugly around his arms brought pleasant heat that pooled below his stomach. The sensation was disturbing, unnerving, and strangely comforting.

Feelings and emotions he never had felt towards Mayuzumi.

He felt sorry for him, though the older guy knew from the start who and what he really was, he still have this guilt feelings. He wasn't that heartless not to noticed Mayuzumi's feelings for him, it's just that he can't forced his emotion to give what he want. Before he went abroad, he already told him not to wait and expect anything deeper from him. Mayuzumi even laughed when he said that. Then did that meant he was just faking himself? He can't do anything but to tell him again that he has really no feelings for him. Hopefully, Mayuzumi will understand him.

Seijuro stood up, the rays of late noon ablaze around him, he look like a god stepping out from mount olympus. It's high time he'll go so that they won't arrive very late in Kyoto.

***********

 

Tetsuya has been counting off, to be exact, it's past fourteen days since that kiss Seijuro had done. And until now, it couldn't leave his mind it keeps taunting him. He could still feel the soft flesh, his warm breath, they were too close the heat of Seijuro's body transmitted a burning fire in his innards it could explode. He didn't think that kiss had an inexplicable effect on him, not like the first kiss Seijuro had gave him before. That kiss had care and passion that eloped with it, a knee melting one.

He sighed deeply. His mind is drifting to the west wind. He has been thinking of himself and his own reservations, he never once thought that Seijuro will act upon him with such kind even if it was just a fleeting time. He always thought of him as bastard, arrogant and cocky, rude and harsh. Or could it be he's trying to act gentle because of his father's will? True, he heard what was Masaomi's condition though he has no intention on telling him so. Yet why does his heart fluster a bit when Seijuro had started to woe him two weeks since? 

Yet before he could consider him again his mind says he should think it twice and think of the things he'd done to him, the hurtful words he'd told him and the true reason about why that arrogant brute had started to noticed him. It's despicable, knowing that he was winning him back just because he wanted his father's business  for himself. And he is the pawn to get what he want.

His heart and mind contradicts with each other.

For this past two weeks of courting, he could sense in his heart his sincerity, his genuine acts and feelings. Nothing he could feel as farce, pretense or fabricated. The fear and uncertainty he had thought to deal with him at first suddenly seemed embarrasingly insignificant. Seijuro spoke to him softly, caressing each words, drawing them meaningfully beyond custom. For him, the sensation was all new and unwelcomed.

So what would he believe and follow? Heart or mind?

"Lately, you seem daydreaming a lot, Tetsuya." Mayuzumi distracted him from his pacing out.

Tetsuya smiled but Mayuzumi considered it as a smirk, it's lopsided at one corner of his lip. Mayuzumi seems restless, he kind a easily psche what's in his mind. He knows Mayuzumi's been thinking about Seijuro, he's sure he was aware on what's happening between them with the redhead.

"Im just thinking when will I register our marriage contract, Mayuzumi-san." he said as his gaze fixed on the older model.

Mayuzumi stiffened, it's awful but, he really had no place now in Seijuro's heart, Tetsuya has all the right. Yet he admired his own tenacity for enduring the pain and showing no torment.

"Does Seijuro agree with it?" his voice crack but he cleared his throat and cough roughly to wash away the lump.

It's as what he speculated, Mayuzumi did knew everything. He was just bluffing him, he has no plan to that thing yet. His mind hasn't set it's pace and doing things with impulse may not be good.

"That's what he wants from me in the first place, Mayuzumi-san and I'm thinking if I'll give it or not." at the end, Tetsuya couldn't  jostled the pain he saw in Mayuzumi's face.

The words has catch Mayuzumi's throat and before he can speak back, Tetsuya continued.

"Did Seijuro said anything to you? I mean, everything?"

"If so, what will you do, Tetsuya?"

"Nothing. It doesn't change anything even if I protest, the mere fact that he told you everything about all of these things means you are important to him, Mayuzumi-san. But, for you to be able to feign ignorance and won't spill anything to him about the real me, I know, you didn't like me after knowing all that." Tetsuya had more to say but the peremptory silence echoing in Mayuzumi's face had stop him from ranting.

"Just what are you trying to imply, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tilted his head, his cerulean eyes traced with such wistfulness and seemed to delve past all his pretenses. He spoke his true feelings towards Mayuzumi.

"That even if Seijuro hadn't known you, Tecchan will always be the number one in his heart."

"And me? Are you saying I'm only his substitute?"

"No. That's worst, a substitute."

"Then what am I?"

"You'll only be forever his number two,"

"So?"

"I'm telling that if you don't want to be hurt even more, isn't it best if you break off with him now?"

Mayuzumi knows that, it's clear to him he has been nursing a false hope from the start.

"You don't have to say that,Tetsuya, because I already break off with him....six years ago." he said slowly, shoulder dropped.

Before Tetsuya could spell a word, Satsuki and Kise came in. They had finished their work and these two went out frim the dressing room a while ago. Satsuki had to confirm his talent's schedule for the next days after his three rest days, she didn't told Tetsuya about the plan of Seijuro. Satsuki intends to surprise him, she came to understand the redhead as they exchange words each day. She's happy that the redhead is now serious into taking the relationship into real one. Her feelings towards Tetsuya before had now gone and what she felt for him now was just a friendly love. Maybe because both of them were only child.

Kise was holding magazines in his hands. Their photoshoot two months ago has been out after so many mushy mushy about Tetsuya's solo photo on his boxer. Other critique of that magazine said that they'll remove Tetsuya's solo because he looked like a woman with no tits but curved like a goddess. But most said his body was so sexy and the boxer suited him. His shot got to be the most sexiest of all in the magazine. After analyzing the votes of critics, the owner of that magazine came into conclusion to include Tetsuya's three solo shot---in poster. And even be the front cover.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, you were a controversial in this episode. You're too sexy that's why some of the critics don't want to published your shots, they're envious of you." Kise mused. His eyes were set on the front cover of the magazine, staring at Tetsuya's shot. He was looking down sideways, his right hand hovering his neck and elbow rested on the headrest of the couch where Tetsuya was laying upright. His left hand was free down on his thigh. Left leg was down on the floor and the right one up slightly curve to give a better sight of the boxer he was modelling. What made him more alluring was the heart tattoo under his chest, with the visible"SEI" inscribed.

"Everybody were asking if this Sei was a person or if it was your nickname." Satsuki butted in.

Tetsuya just chuckled. Mayuzumi was utterly mesmerized by the said controversial shot.

_He's really a very beautiful person. I wonder how Akashi will react if he'll see this photo of him. Will he recognize him as Tetsuya? Or still be set his mind as Tecchan?_

And speaking of the bastard, he peered inside the open changing room.

"Hello," Seijuro said while he walked inside. "A crew said you're still here so I came without thinking the three of you might still changing. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, we're actually setting off." Mayuzumi had the first one to spoke. He quickly hide the magazine inside his paperbag. "Are you here to fetch me? I was actually nervous you might forget your promise the other week to have dinner with me tonight. Though it's still early," Mayuzumi glance at the clock showing six in the evening. "We can have a stroll around the park first before dining in if you like,"

"Huh?" Seijuro was bluffed off, he can't remember any promised he made for him. What was Mayuzumi was saying all of a sudden? Then he looked at Tetsuya and the other two who's faces were as blank as he was.

And before he could talk, Mayuzumi coiled his hand together with his and dragged him out from the room.

"Let's go." Mayuzumi smiled, strainedly. "Good work everyone, see you!" and the two of them faded in sight.

 *************

"I'm sorry," Mayuzumi said solemnly trying not to smirk upon remembering the shock in Akashi's face back then. "I know you are wondering why I did that, it's just I have something to tell you."

Seijuro nodded, he steeled himself against the rising annoyance he felt. Maybe, this might be best for the both of them. A talk man to man. And end it without any guilt feelings. He frisked his pocket searching for his cigarette but there's none.

"Could you wait for me here, senpai? I'll just get my cigarette inside the car," he said and heeled back to the car parked behind the bench where they are sitting. They ended up in a park, Mayuzumi take back off the dinner and he said talking is enough.

While Seijuro had his half body inside the car, an old man came to approached him behind. He stood there while scrutinizing the redhead's back flicking his eyes from head to toe. The old man got a bit startled when Seijuro turned and faced him.

Seijuro hiked a brow, who was this old man? Suddenly, a scene back seventeen years ago flashed into mind and he got tad quiver. But when the oldman smiled showing some of his gold teeth, he felt relief. Instead, he remembered their chauffer Jin, that oldman has one gold tooth too!

"Is that you, Se-chan?" the oldman asked.

"Sei-chan?" so long he never heard that name of his since he came in puberty. And only two person called him that, Jin-san and his friend.

Friend? That this mean, this was Jin-san's friend? The tattoo artist? Seijuro smiled.

"Did you remember me now, young master?"

"Yeah, how are you, uncle?"

"Fine. Fine. You've grown into a fine adult, I just can't believe you're no taller than Tecchan." the oldman blabbered.

"T-Tecchan????"

"Yes, ah, did the two of you met already?"

"Uncle, you met Tecchan? When? Where? Do you know where he is now?"

"I see. It's as Tecchan said."

"W-what did he said to you? Do you often meet with him?"

"No, I only met him once. He came in our shop with his friends, he accompanied the blond guy to have his own tattoo. I think that was two months ago."

"Did he tell you where he's living now?"

"No. But he was working here in Tokyo, don't you know?" the oldman was somewhat confused.

"Of what?" Seijuro asked. He's actually restless that the cigarette in his hand was dropped on the ground unnoticing.

"He's working in magazines, you know those people wearing clothes so that other people will buy it. I also saw him once in television, he was advertising some cologne for men."

"You mean...he's a model?!?"

"Yes, did you really not know? How come?"

"I'm sorry, I was out of the country for six years and I just came back so I don't know. And I'm not reading any advertising magazines," he explained.

"I see. Anyway, good luck in meeting him again. And one more thing, Tecchan....lost his childhood memories so if you ever bump into him accidentally or not, try to be polite with him and try to help him remember his past slowly."

"What? Tecchan...lost his memory?" that's it, no wonder he had the hard time to find him. Tecchan lost his memory of him.

"I better leave first, my son must be waiting for me and nice to see you again, young master."

"Nice to see you again, uncle. If you have time, come by in our house and have a chat with Jin-san." Seijuro smiled and bowed before the oldman turned his back and faded.

Tecchan is also a model. Atleast, he has a clue now. And he gets excited to see the private investigator he had hired tomorrow. And he totally forgot about going in Kyoto with Tetsuya.

A tap on his shoulder wake him. It was Mayuzumi.

"You've gone longer so I came to see you."

"Sorry about that, I was tied up to see an old acquintance." he said. "Shall we go back?"

"No need." Mayuzumi refused.

"I thought you had something to tell me?"

"I'll just tell you during the ride, please just send me home. I want to rest."

"Okay," Seijuro conceded and they entered the car.

 

During the drive, Seijuro heard Mayuzumi sighed so many times that it irritates his ears.

"Why not tell me now, senpai?" he locked his frank discerning eyes on the road and glanced at the model beside him once in a while.

Once again, Mayuzumi sighed before he speak.

"Akashi, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Favor?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure. What's it?"

"Can you stop appearing infront of my eyes for a while?"

Seijuro glanced at him longer this time making their car wiggle and lost way in a couple of seconds. He quickly concentrated back in his driving.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's break up completely. Don't show yourself infront of me for the meantime. If you want to fetch Tetsuya from our building, can you just do it and stay inside your car?"

"Do you hate me, senpai?"

"No. I just want to forget you and out of my system."

Sejuro didn't speak.

"Could you just drop me here?"

"Huh? I can send you home,"

"No. I have somewhere to go first before I'll go home." Mayuzumi said. "Come on,"

Sejuro slowly stop the car at the road corner. Mayuzumi open the door and smiled at him before closing it back.

"Thank you and good bye!"

Seijuro just nod his head. Will Mayuzumi be okay? He continued his driving and headed home. Maybe this is the best for the both of them. He wish for him to find his true love, and that wish came from his heart.

Reaching home, Seijuro brake off after parking the car. When he move his feet, something tied up with it. He crouch and scrabble his hand to get what is it. Did Mayuzumi senpai drop his thing?Oh, maybe when the car wiggled.

"What could be this?" he mumbled as he lifted the thing.

"Hmmmm...new trends magazine?"

His eyes caught something beautiful...a heart tattoo in the model's chest with " _SEI"_ written inside it. _Tecchan???!!!!_

 

"No. Isn't this....TETSUYA!??!!"

 

________________________

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Mayuzumi smiled ruefully as his eyes tailed Seijuro's fading car, as of now his heart was totally broken. It's too painful, he loves that guy dearly for almost eight years and it was just him. At least the heavy burden inside him is lifted now. Even if it’ll take him some time to mend his broken heart, gladly he broke it off with Seijuro whole heartedly. He has to live a new life now. 

Mayuzumi swallowed the old bitterness with practiced efficiency.Turning to his reflection, he fixed his shirt and tucked a stray locks of his hair into his ears. Neatness and poise would always stand a model in good stead if his physical proportion wasn’t pleasant enough for Seijuro’s preference. He should cultivate a modest unassuming attitude and that he should entertain new love bugs in the near days. He made a pinky oath to himself to encourage Tetsuya and accept Seijuro as his lawfully wedded husband. He can vouch for the redhead, he isn’t that bad a person anyway. Seijuro was just spoiled and arrogant. He can be a good partner. 

Mayuzumi worked together with Tetsuya for three years and he can say that he’s a good person, pure hearted and selfless. He can see how Tetsuya cared for those people dear to him, like his manager Satsuki. Aside from Satsuki caring for her talents, Tetsuya also cared and cherished her even more. Even if they aren’t good friends, he also felt a touch of care from Tetsuya, and to Kise too. He saw how that blond guy indiscreetly showed his affections towards Tetsuya and how politely Tetsuya refused him too. He was there behind doors when he heard Kise confessed to him, he's not eavesdropping, he had just heard it accidentally.

_"Kurokocchi, will you go out with me?" Mayuzumi heard it, even if he can't see the person saying it, he knew it was Kise._

_"Kise-kun..." was all Tetsuya had said._

_"You aren't going out with anyone, I don't see anything wrong if we go out together."_

_"Kise-kun, you are a very nice person and anyone can fall for you easily. But I'm afraid, I can only like you as a friend." Tetsuya slowly said politely._

_"You have someone you like?" Kise's voice a bit crack._

_"Everyone of us have, Kise-kun, but as of now, I don't have the time yet to enter into a relationship."_

_"Is...is that s-so?"_

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me."_

_"It's okay, at least now I know where I stand." Kise said._

Mayuzumi fainted a smile. If Seijuro and Tetsuya will finally register their marriage contract, he can be one of their supporters. 

He glanced at his paper bag and smiled mirthlessly. He intentionally dropped and left the new trends magazine inside Seijuro’s car. He has no courage to tell him the truth about Tecchan personally. Atleast if Seijuro sees the cover part, he can recognize him immediately. Tetsuya’s heart tattoo can be clearly seen. That should do. 

Mayuzumi deeply breath and heeled to the road, he beckon a cab and rode in it. He can head home peacefully now. 

________

 

Seijuro was dumbstruck. He couldn’t believe what his eyes was seeing at the moment. The model in the magazine is no other than Tecchan, no, it’s Tetsuya, but how? This person, his hair and eyes are blue and he has the heart tattoo under his chest. The perfect description of his childhood friend, Tecchan. But his heart says it’s not. He closes his eyes and tried to imagine the Tecchan he knew, he visualizes him wearing black hair and eyes instead of blue, then the image of the model Tetsuya materializes on what he is imagining. A tiny voice from his innards echoing through his ears and strongly defying what his eyes is telling him, that he should listen to his heart what it’s saying, what his heart has been beating at.

But a nagging doubt pierces his armor of denial. 

He's afraid in scanning the magazine, afraid to know the truth, his hands were holding it firmly became less crample. There’s so many things bugging inside his brain, but not one is materializing, he was too disoriented by a sudden vertigo as he tilt his head. Instead of going inside his condo, he called for a cab and decided to see the private investigator himself. He can’t wait until tomorrow for them to meet. He looked at his watch. If he take the Nozomi Shinkansen now, he’ll arrive at Kyoto in just about nine in the evening. Its not that late. He commanded the driver to get him to the train station going to Kyoto. 

Arriving at the station and after buying a one way ticket, he seated himself in a bench while waiting for the train to come. The poor magazine was still firmly coiled in his palm. He also called the investigator to wait for him at his office. Really, he doesn’t know what to think at the moment. One second he dialed his phone to talk to Tetsuya, the next second he dropped the call and put his phone back inside his pocket. A minute passed by, he was angry at the thought that everyone around him had made a fool out of him, making him look stupid. Another minute passed and he took it all back. Recalling the words of the tattoo artist that Tetsuya lost his memory as the truth. Then another beat, he thought of how Mayuzumi acted around Tetsuya. Then later he thinks he was thinking too much and his senpai has got nothing to do with them, even if his hunches were all true, he can’t blame Mayuzumi-senpai at all. 

All the jigsaw pieces his father and Tetsuya’s father gave him, which puzzled him before, are now coming together in his mind. It’s just too much and too sudden for his brain that its stumbled topsy turvy. He can’t locate which is true and which piece is a lie. This matter had drained him so dry that his energy had gone down to Hades. Groping his face, is what he thought he could do, since putting blames will only give him more headache. He knows it’s not wise to just jump into a conclusion with unsure answers. 

When the train arrived, he immediately paddled his feet forward to find his seat number as if carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. He slumped his body tiredly when he found his seat. He called his secretary after a while, he’s not sure he can go to work in time tomorrow. His heart is kicking his chest out, it makes his breathing hard. It is also becoming hard to think and coming up with decisions. He just closed his eyes and thought of nothing on the whole ride to Kyoto. 

After almost three hours ride, Seijuro finally reached Kyoto. He did not waste any second, he took the cab quickly and ordered it to drive to the private detective’s office. He can no longer just seat still. His mind as well as his whole being is so excited and nervous at the same time. He’s feature right now might’be looked like he’d sucked persimmons that his stomach knotted and batted out of control. The dread is making him swallow his saliva convulsively. 

\--------------

For the second time around, Seijuro was flabbergasted with all the documents piled on the table and he couldn’t speak. All of the words written and all the images captured in the photos aren’t telling any lies. He gave the agent, a narrow appraising look for doing his job so well. 

“Akashi-sama, this are all I had gathered about this person Tecchan, I went to his nursery school and found out his complete name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Together with his father, they transferred and settled in Tokyo seventeen years ago. But then his father got into an accident. That’s the time they came back here in Kyoto in their old family house. I also found out that this kid got hospitalized and lost his memory. Therefore it could be the reason why he couldn’t remember you.”

The private detective, paused and looked at Seijuro for his reaction as he continuously narrates his findings. “The thing was, I’ve found out that your father, Masaomi-sama, is in contact with them, particularly Tetsuya’s father, through the years. Masaomi-sama had his eyes on them ever since the young Tetsuya was hospitalized. When Tetsuya’s father got into accident and became lame, your father convinced them to come back here in Kyoto. Although Tetsuya’s father was a bit hesitant, he was also the one who proposed the marriage thing between the two of you. Probably to ensure that Tetsuya will not be left alone when his father pass away. This is according to Tetsuya’s old neighbor telling me that when she asked why the sudden decision to leave for Kyoto, Tetsuya’s father simply replied ‘that the guy who always visits us is very determined for Tetsuya to meet his future partner in life and he had acquiesced to it for it will be good for Tecchan’. Unfortunately, I do not know the reason why they were determined to have your marriage as soon as possible. Only your father can answer to that matter.” 

The private detective halted for a while and when Seijuro said nothing, he continues his narration. "I apologized for this matter, but I don’t know the reason why after your wedding both father and son returned back to Tokyo. Furthermore, after six months, Tetsuya’s father died because of complications. According to hospital records, even after cutting off his legs, the virus had already spread all over his body that caused it to rot as well. When he died, your father was there to help and comfort Tetsuya-sama. After a year of recuperating, he was scouted by a fellow model and then he became a model too. You should already know that he’s one of the top models of our country right now. Oh yeah, right now he is living with a woman named Satsuki. I don’t know their relationship though because I just found out about it yesterday. If you want me to continue, I can still ask around what's going on between dem."

Seijuro clasped both his hands together, he didn’t know they’re living together. He was sending Tetsuya home for two weeks but he didn’t saw any trace of Satsuki living with him, or did those hid it from everyone? Or are they just merely talent and manager rooming together? Does Mayuzumi and Kise knew about them living together? He raised his hand as a sign not to continue anymore. 

"No need for that," he said in low voice.

"Other things that I haven’t told you are all written in this document Akashi-sama. Please do read them for further understanding. I’m sure they are relevant information.” The agent had said his final piece and put all the documents and photos inside of an envelope and handed it to him. 

Seijuro takes it as his eyes glittered like an ice-covered stream, cold and…. dead. Slowly, deliberately his sight took a hold of the agent, he barely gave him a smile. 

"Thanks, please do come in my office for the compensation I had promised.” 

"No problem Akashi-sama,"

"Contact my secretary before you come so that I prepared the correct amount, including your bonus.”

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I’m going and sorry if I couldn’t wait till morning” 

"It’s nothing Sir, and please do come again if you need any of my services” 

"Yeah, I will." Seijuro stepped out from the private detective’s office. Next would be a proper talk with his father. He needs to confirm all these information. He doesn’t know what he should be thinking about Masaomi right now. If its right to confront him or just thank him for pushing him to Tetsuya. Or maybe he can confront him for not telling him the truth from the start, and why did he went around the bush for all this. Why didn’t he told it immediately. 

Why did he make him go through all this and gave him a hard time to find Tecchan where in fact Tecchan is right in front of him all this time. He felt like kicking himself for being an arrogant, selfish, heartless, an asshole and stupid jerk. Haah, maybe its better if Mayuzumi-senpai had punched him once to lessen his guilt.

He called their family chauffeur, Jin, to come and fetch him. He was exhausted enough and cruising in their own car might give him some peace for the meantime. He didn’t take long for him to wait, Jin-san came in an instant and drove him home safely. After giving respect to the old chauffeur, Seijuro briefly mentioned to him about meeting the tattoo artist in Tokyo and promised to have a few chat with the tattoo artist if he comes to visit. 

Seijuro went straight to his father after their quick chat about the tattoo artist. His father was in the study. He peered behind the door and observed him. He struggled to keep his expression blank as he stared directly at his father’s side view. The door creaked, which drew his father’s attention towards him. 

"You came home, anything wrong with the company?" Masaomi asked and returned back his eyes on the papers he was reading.

"Do you think that I only come home because of the company?” Seiju asks in return.

"Hmmm, but you rarely come home if it’s not about the company though” His father commented. He took off his eyeglasses and put them on the table. “So, you need something from me?”

"I think so, I want an honest answer from you, oldman."

"What do you want to ask me about, you lick-finger?"

Seijuro sneered hearing a filthy word from his ever uptight father. "Don't lie to me, you old ink-slinger, because I know everything now," he jolted back to his oldman.

"If you know everything, why ask me? You don’t know, I might still lie to you.” 

"Lie to me and I’ll sabotage the company.” 

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I intend to do so."

"Then ask your questions away.” Masaomi rested his back on the chair and ready himself for a long confrontation.

"I have only a few questions to ask," he said. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you? When and what about?"

"About Tecchan...and Tetsuya,"

"I never lied to you, the exact terms for it is… I kept it all from you." Masaomi corrected his choice of words.

"Granted, but why?"

"You haven’t figured out yet?"

"I wouldn’t have come if I do”

"You are my son, I know you and I saw how you treated Tetsuya back when you first met during the omiai. I wanted you to find out for yourself who you really want. I did not tell you he was Tecchan because I wanted you to like him as him and not as the Tecchan you knew seventeen years ago. Tecchan isn’t the same person anymore after he lost his memory because of you.” 

"B-because… of … me?"

"Yes, it’s because of you that his life changed. After that tattoo incident, he fell sick. He had a fever that turn his environment into illusions torturing him. He was very young and couldn’t take it. He fell into a coma for several weeks too. When he walk up one day from his coma, he forgot everything. Even his own father, just imagine how painful it was for a father hearing his own son calling you an uncle, a stranger. That’s why his father took him away. They left Kyoto and lived in Tokyo until after the accident. He didn’t want you near his son. Since you are still young at that time and doesn’t know much about the situation, I bowed my head and asked for their forgiveness. Day after day, Tecchan lived a new person, but his father helped him to remember other parts of his memory, except about you, since it might traumatize Tecchan again. When Tecchan’s father have gotten into an accident, I immediately asked them to come back. But Tecchan’s father has a condition, the promise you made, YOU have to do it willingly. YOU have to marry Tetsuya. But what did you do?” Masaomi stopped for while. 

"I would have said yes instantly if only you told me the truth,"

"That's not it, Tetsuya haven’t remember everything yet and his father just wanted you to love Tetsuya the way he was at that time.“

"I don’t understand why do you insist that reason. Then tell me, how would I understand it all?"

Masaomi paused for a while before he speak.

"You don’t love Tecchan,"

"No way!" he strongly opposed.

"Because if you really love Tecchan, you could at least have a hunch he was Tetsuya as well. You could have at least felt something from him." the words of his father triggered him deeply. "You thought you love Tecchan because you inculcated it in your young mind and carried that thinking till you grew up. But do you really know what love means? 

"O-of...course, I do."

"Then what about that model named Mayuzumi? He was your partner before you met Tetsuya at the omiai. Did you ever love him?"

"That..." Seijuro clamped his lips, well, how would he answer his father about that? Would he even believe his reason?

"See? You can't tell, because you were only playing. You didn’t love anyone, that's why i kept it all from you so you can realize it yourself." Masaomi straighten his back to sit, he put his glasses on again. "If you still don’t get what I’m trying to teach you, try to understand and realize it for yourself from this point on. If you really want Tetsuya, you have to know it by yourself. He remembers everything now, all he's waiting was for you to show him your true self. If you want him back, love him as Tetsuya as much as you love Tecchan."

Seijuro cursed himself. What an asshole he was.

"Or best if you love Tetsuya even more, then forget about Tecchan."

"But Tecchan is also a part of him." he protested.

Masaomi riddenly sighed. His arrogant son really doesn’t understand at all. "Go and rest. Think about it after you have rested. Then decide on what to do after that." Masaomi, then picked up a document and started reading it. 

Seijuro left, his shoulder dropped on the way out. 

 

In his room, he lay himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling with thoughts of flying back to Tokyo, where his dear Tetsuya was. He feels shameful about himself. He wanted to bump his head on the wall. What did he do? 

How could he gain Tetsuya's trust and love?

 

"Will you forgive me, Tetsuya?" he mumbled. He closed his eyes as he tried to picture Tetsuya in his mind but the young Tecchan blocked his view, with eyes full of hatred yet full of love at the same time. "Huh?" as if he woke up from a  bad dream he shook his head. "What does that mean? Was Tecchan...angry with me?"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to our sweetheart, lostsoul072.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

Satsuki was dreading the prospect of Akashi bringing Tetsuya to Kyoto but until now, no red head had shown up. Surreptitiously, she waited for him until midnight in case he will come. But what happened between him and Mayuzumi is still bothering her. Satsuki thinks, they could have gone beyond drinking. 

She looks at Tetsuya’s scrupulously scraped, crumb-free plate, he’s done with his second pie and she thought of putting again another slice but Tetsuya refused, his head shaking. Satsuki lowered down the pie in her hand. Instead, she kept all the leftovers and put them inside the fridge. 

While washing the dishes, anxiously, she glanced past the thickening canopy of the camellia outside the windows. The sun winked it’s ray behind the breeze-riffled leaves with the earthly fire of Almandine. A flash of heat brushed her that even the summer breeze couldn’t cool off. Surely, Akashi won’t go back with his words now that Tetsuya gave him a chance. 

But if Mayuzumi hinders them again, as always, nothing will happen. Her stomach rolling at their imagery, mentally picturing smacking noisily making her nauseous. She felt a prickling at her nape like a shivery, instinctive knowing, that crept all over her body. She felt a betrayal against Tetsuya. Unladylike desire, she knew then that Akashi might prefer Mayuzumi in a blaze of raw. 

 

Poor Tetsuya.

 

Unbeknownst to Satsuki, Tetsuya was thinking the same thing as well, how Mayuzumi behaved yesterday. It made him think about what’s the real score between those two. He expected much from Seijuro, such as dine with him last night and Seijuro even asked him out for a walk today. Yet, Seijuro had went out with Mayuzumi and did not even took a glance at him before they walked out. Seijuro didn’t even protest when Mayuzumi pulled him out. Until late that night he waited for him to call, at least make an excuse even if it’s a lame one. But Seijuro never did. In the end, Seijuro chosed Mayuzumi. 

Frustration welled hard and fast in Tetsuya’s throat. Did he anticipated much? Did he expect more than what should Seijuro would give? Will he turn his eye blind again? Will Seijuro break his heart for the second time around? It makes his heartache and feel like crying. He is a man, but wasn’t accustomed to knowing anything without clear-minded logic. 

A rumble sound kick off from his front door. Suddenly his heart speeds like a runaway train, he dashly open the damn door hoping Seijuro would come, but his heart died in dismay.

"Ah, y-you’re here, K-Kise-kun." the stammering of his voice didn’t escaped Kise's ears.

"Something wrong, Kuroko-cchi?" his face showed worriedness.

"N-nothing, I-I just thought your...I mean.." his tongue quickened in direct proportion to his mounting panic.

"I see. You’re expecting someone and it’s not me. How mean..." Kise played a hurt face, teasing him. He shifted, grunting.

"S-sorry, I didn’t mean it that way." Tetsuya felt immensely guilty, holding him as a captive of Kise’s acting. 

"Won’t you let me in?"

 

"Yeah, come in please."

 

"Thanks," Kise smiled and went inside.

 

Tetsuya closed the door and followed Kise to the living room. Satsuki, then, came out from the kitchen when she heard Kise’s voice. 

"Ohayo, Kise-kun." she greeted. "Want some coffee or tea?"

"Morning too, Momoi-chi." Kise greeted back. “Coffee please.”

Tetsuya slumped himself down on the couch opposite of the blond lad. 

"You really don’t look good to me, Kuroko-chi.” 

"Nah, I’m fine. Just a morning slug."

"Hhhmmmm, you have something to do today?"

"I don’t think so, why?"

"Wanna join me window shop?" he asked.

Before Tetsuya could spell a word, Satsuki came out with coffee and pie in her hands and put it on the table in front of Kise.

"Thanks," Kise said as he smiled to her. He brings the cup up to his mouth and sip, then put it down. He took a bite of the pie and chewed it with much finesse, ladylike to be exact. 

"How’s the taste?" Satsuki asked.

"A heap better than those from the sidewalks,” Kise commented. 

“Heard  you were inviting us for a walk,” Satsuki started the conversation. 

 "Yeah, I have no one to stroll with and I remember both of you so I came here with the intention of asking you to come along with me."

"Sure," Satsuki agreed even without Tetsuya's approval. She thought of tagging him out anyway, she wants him to relax during his three days off. “Wait for us then. While you drink your coffee, we’ll just prepare ourselves. Come on, Tetsu-kun” 

Tetsuya lazily pulled himself up and like a dead fish he was, he slowly went to his room and get change. 

Minutes drifted into a quarter of an hour and the three of them set off for a day’s window shopping activity. 

 

__________

 

Seijuro keeps looking at his wristwatch, but why does this damn high speed train so slow today it makes him honed his eyes and ears around the other passengers, they seem unaffected though. Or is it just him feeling that the drive takes longer than what he is expecting? He haven’t had a good night sleep thinking what to say when he meets with Tetsuya. The morning light gave him a headache and it makes him hot as his body sweats and feels sticky. Carefully keeping his features composed he held his irritation in his gut and patiently rest himself on his seat until he arrives at Tokyo. Unconsciously he fell asleep.

He was awaken by the clattering sound from his surroundings, he squinted throuhg the glass window and perceive the big letters on the board saying he reached Tokyo Station. He muffled his yawn, gave himself a short neck break then stood and gone out from the train. He took a cab and headed for their company building as fast as he can. While on the ride, he tried to ring Tetsuya’s phone, but it only keeps ringing, the blue head isn’t answering his call. Is he busy? But he’s on leave today, or is he still asleep? He quickly took a glance of the time, past nine in the morning. Maybe. He cancelled the call and put his phone back to his pocket. He busied himself, appreciating the view outside the taxi window until he reached the company. After paying, he went straight away to his office and there he was greeted by his secretary. 

He went to his office room, not noticing his secretary following him behind with worried face. 

As if the strength is stolen away from him, he sloped down on the swivel chair looking like a man whose lover just runaway. His eyes flick on his secretary unwavering.

"I don’t need coffee or anything today, just let me rest a bit." he snap.

 

"Er...Sir, There is something…” 

 

"Cancel all my appointments today and direct a call to Tetsuya, I can’t call his phone. He might answer if he’ll see you in his screen.

“Sir, this is more important.” Ms. Ichikawa, his secretary, insisted and defied his words. 

"More important than my husband?" irritatingly he hissed.

"Our Taiwan-base had called early this morning, this is an emergency sir. The union had issued an appeal on salary increase,"

"But I just granted their demand! Last week I signed the document with a 15% salary increase. Isn’t that enough?” His eyes sharply narrowed trying to intimidate his secretary but to no avail. The lady look at him in the eyes without blinking. 

"I think the management didn’t implement your decision Sir. Also, as I was studying their financial statement, there is something wrong with it. And I advice you sir, to please don’t delay the flight to Taiwan today or the company branch might be in danger.” 

"Don’t tell me.... you book a flight for me today?" dilated burning crimson eyes, Seijuro unbelievably uttered.

"I’m sorry if I act impertinently, Sir." Ms Ichikawa bowed her head for an apology.

Seijuro closed eyes frustratingly, what about Tetsuya? What about his plan to properly talk to him today?

"Can I go a day later?"

"Tetsuya-sama isn’t going anywhere sir, you can always talk to him when you come back. While the branch in Taiwan…” Seijuro cut her nag. 

 

"Okay, fine and stop nagging me. What time should I go?"

"Now, sir."

"What??"

"Here are all the things you needed sir," his secretary sure know how to handle such situations. No wonder his dad trust her that much to appoint as his secretary. She's really something.

Seijuro just bailed out a long and frustrating sigh.

And Tetsuya was out of the picture again.

 

______________

 

The next day, Tetsuya decided to look for Seijuro in his office, he can’t wait for him to appear in his anymore. It took him more than a thousand courage to have the guts to go on his own. It won’t take half of his pride, if he will visit him initiatively. He didn’t tell Satsuki about him seeing Seijuro today. Satsuki might have become a worrywart. He doesn’t want to add one more line in her forehead, taking care of him as her talent was already enough. He can’t bring any of his personal troubles to her anymore. 

Last night, after they arrived from their window shopping, he thought it thoroughly, a thousand times. Maybe it’s time to end his heart’s longing and accept Seijuro whole heartedly. He took out the contract and read it once more. It brought the fondness inside his heart while reading their names written on it. 

He remembers the time he first met Seijuro, during a basketball event when Seijuro was playing in the community court together with his friends. He also remembered that after that, he kept on coming to the community court just to catch a glimpse of the red haired guy, he even tried to learn how to play basketball despite his small frame. He can no longer deny himself any longer. He loved Seijuro since that day in the community basketball. When he first met him in the omiai, he had his heart torn to pieces when he was already told that he was not the person he was in love with. Not knowing that the competition was with his lost memory. 

If Tetsuya register the contract now, he’ll become his husband, his lifetime partner. Having Seijuro was like picking a needle in the ocean. Though Tetsuya knows deep inside his heart, the fact that the him in the past and him in the present loves Seijuro. However, Seijuro only loves the past him, might be enough. 

He unlocked the bracelet and took it off from his phone. Since all his memories have returned, he made the bracelet his phone strap. But now he wants to wear it on his wrist. It will look better. Will Seijuro recognize it? Will he be happy if he will use it? He fainted a smile. 

Tetsuya even announce it that he is his husband, might have been best if he appear in front of seijuro, the real him, the past Tecchan and the present Tetsuya. Will he still love him as he love Tecchan? Will Seijuro accept him? He crosses his finger. 

After putting on the jewelry on his wrist. Tetsuya stood up and peered in from of his lifesize mirror. He didn’t tried to make himself any handsome. Just the usual himself will do. The only change was that he is now wearing his true appearance, blue hair and eyes. Even though he’s not that confident about facing Seijuro, his heart flustered in the possible reaction of Seijuro. How will he react if he finds out the real him. Tetsuya decided he will reveal everything today. His heart can no longer take it. The past few weeks he had spent with Seijuro, showed him another side of him, a caring side, which he wishes to be intended only for him, if it's really meant for him and no one else. 

However, unknown to everyone else, something crop up again that will change everything. EVERYTHING. 

 

Upon stepping his feet on the company’s ground, every eyes turned towards him. Every eye tailed his back after he entered the building. Everybody knew who he is. Everybody recognized him in just one look. 

Whispers and speculations are flying in the air, some malicious look and some mockingly stared at him. Others waved their hand, while others smiled at him and Tetsuya politely smiled back. He knows everyone here thinks he is the model Tetsuya and not the husband of Seijuro. After all they barely knew what he looked like when he announced it at the elevator. Even the secretary knew him having black eyes and hair, how would she react now? The clothing department thought he came here to accept the advertising job for there apparels. The clothing department are somehow surprised. Yeah, since the Akashi clothing line had offered him a job a year ago and rejected it, it became a hot topic inside the building. He was even called arrogant brat and now he appeared before them himself. Of course, they will only assume one thing. Well that is correct since he already talked to Kise and Mayuzumi before, and both agreed with hi,. He’ll accept the job for the three of them. 

When Tetsuta reached Seijuro's office, he was greeted by Ms. Ichikawa.

"Good afternoon. Tetsuya-sama. Glad you visited our company. What made you come here sir? 

Tetsuya smiled. As he thought, Ms. Ichikawa didn’t recognized him as Seijuro's husband.

 

"Afternoon, is Mr. Seijuro Akashi in?"

 

"Oh, sorry Tetsuya-sama but our MD is out of the country right now. He fled to Taiwan, yesterday morning and he’ll be back in two day’s time.” Ms. Ichikawa said, her eyes beaming at him. 

"I- I s-see.." Tetsuya's voice cracked, he felt a lump muffling his voice.

"If you have any message for him sir, you can leave it to me and I’ll relay it to him when he comes back.” She twinkled her eyes as if making them misty. 

"Ah, It’s fine. I just came to confirm that we are accepting the job on my condition, that Mayuzumi and Kise would work with me on this project. If he won’t agree, then I’ll just have to reject it again.” 

 

"O-okay sir...uhm..you want coffee sir? Tea?"

"Tea is fine,"

"Please have a seat here sir, I'll make a tea for you."

"Thanks," Tetsuya said and sat on the chair located at the receiving area. 

While Ms Ichikawa was making tea, suddenly the phone rang. Tetsuya ignored it at the first ring, but when it continued to ring, and no Ms. Ichikawa yet, without thinking Tetsuya stood up and lifted the phone from the cradle and answered it. 

 

"Yes, Akashi Clothing Lines, may I help you?"

 

"......"

 

"Yes, who am I speaking to pls?"

 

"......."

 

"Okay.."

 

"........"

 

"Mr. Seijuro Akashi isn’t here at the moment, he is out of the country.."

 

"...."

 

"Y-yes....I-im his....s-secretary," he wondered why he lied. 

 

"......"

 

"You....what?"

 

"......”

 

"In… two weeks time...?"

 

"Y-yes, yes...you’re welcome" while he put back the phone in its cradle, an almost physical ache jerked in his chest. He doesn’t know why but suddenly he felt a prick in his heart, and it’s throbbing a bit of pain.

"Who was that person and what business does he have with Seijuro?” he mumbled to himself. "What is that about that sound I heard in the background?"

 

\--------------

 

While his mind was blown away by that mystery call, Ms, Ichikawa seemed to forgot about his tea and instead she was busy chatting with other employees outside of the office. 

"Ichikawa-san, is it true that the model Tetsuya is here?"

"Yes, I left him in MD's office."

"What does he look like? Is he really that awesome?” 

"Yup, he's not arrogant, unlike the rumors a year ago. Ah. he’s so gorgeous when he smiles.”

"Let us see him too,"

"Did he come here to accept our offer this time?"

"Fortunately, yes."

Their ranting halted when the door creaked open, and Tetsuya came out from the office with a deadpanned face. 

"Oh shit, I forgot his tea!" panicking, Ms. Ichikawa quickly run to the bluehead and apologised. "I’m sorry sir, your tea..."

Tetsuya raised his hand. "It’s fine, anyway I have to go back, my manager called me just now." he explained and smiled sweetly but his eyes lack the shine. 

Other employees melted and fell through their knees when the model flicked a sight towards them, and he forced another smile to them before riding the lift going down. 

It's like he returned back to the old him, forgetting all his surroundings, walking cluelessly, mind drifting away. Far away that he wanted the earth to just swallow him alive. Muttering in himself, repeatedly. 

 

"In two weeks time....that person....that cry in d background...that call...Seijuro, what are you trying to do to me?”

 

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my sweetheart Rei(lostsoul072), a never ending thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

_He sunk his fingers into his hair as he gaze the pearly white face of the bluehead underneath him and then he lowered his face and hungrily kiss him. A kiss full of tricks and techniques and tongue. A kiss exploring the inside of each other's mouth that it went on forever while his hand surveyed the bluehead's round ass. It was a kiss interspersed with sweet words against his lips. It's tempting and exciting and the ease of virtue was gone._

_He never thought of sharing this new feelings inside him, a feeling that he thought it was kept only for Tecchan, that even his marriage with Tetsuya had became a lie and travesty. It had been no hardship to keep that vow._

_Seijuro opened his eyes and met two icy oases, full of love yet full of hate. What's the matter? Why does he feel like Tecchan isn't Tecchan anymore? Are his eyes playing tricks on him?_

_"Tecchan?" he whispered._

_"I'm not Tecchan, I'm Tetsuya."_

_"But you are!" Seijuro insisted._

_"I'm sorry but Tecchan died a long time ago."_

_"What are you saying now? Don't tell me you are...?"_

_"Yes, Seijuro. I'm no longer interested in you, so get the fuck off! You're quite heavy being on top of me!" the bluehead pushed and squirmed beneath him._

_"No." Seijuro said, his jaw taut and firm._

_"I don't love you anymore so just let me go!"_

_"Now that I've found you, now that you're back in my arms, why would I let you go?"_

_"Because I don't love you anymore!"_

_"Tecchan, listen to me!"_

_"No, you listen to ms! If you really love me, then set me free.."_

_"Why would I set you free when I love you? Isn't it only right to hold you like this?"_

_"You don't understand at all,"_

_"Tecchan..."_

_"I told you I'm not Tecchan. I'm Tetsuya!"_

 

Brrrrŕ....brrrrrr..bbbrrŕrrrr

 

\-----------------

 

Seijuro reached for his alarm and press it off. Then he lazily yawn and stretch his long body. He lay there another few minutes and tried to remember his dream. What was that dream all about? What did it mean? Of all the dreams to dream about, why the scene where Tetsuya is breaking off with him. Did his subconscious mind fought for him to bring back the Tecchan he knew?

Seijuro remembered the time when everything was very simple, before the heart tattoo incident. He remembered the day he sneaked out from his school and escaped his nanny in order for him to visit Tecchan’’s kindergarten school. When he arrived in the school, he saw Tecchan’s smiling face after seeing him waiting for Tecchan by the school gates. Tecchan immediately run towards him, gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheeks as greetings. Seijuro and Tecchan will be playing the reist of the day together. After that day, he always escapes his nanny and spends the rest of the day with Tecchan. 

He even remembered when he was reading Tecchan a book under one of the trees in Tecchan’s school while they were waiting for Tecchan’s father. Tecchan fell asleep on his lap while he was reading Tecchan the book. He loved how Tecchan desperately tries to hold onto his shirt as he sleeps. How Seijuro misses the innocent and lovable Tecchan of before. 

But he himself had already accepted Tetsuya as Tetsuya and he intended not to bring Tecchan back anymore. It didn’t mean he had forgotten Tecchan, rather he will keep Tecchan in the deepest part of his heart. Tecchan is Tetsuya, they are the same person and right now, who has his heart is the present Tetsuya. 

The past few weeks he spent wooing Tetsuya over also kept his heart warm. After Tetsuya’s photoshoot, he would pick him up and take him to dinner and movies. There was a time, when Tetsuya even fell asleep while watching a movie and Seijuro himself was no longer paying attention towards the move, but he is watching Tetsuya intensely. 

As he recalls this events, Seijuro realizes that he has started falling for Tetsuya and how stupid he could be for not realizing himself that Tecchan and Tetsuya are the same. 

He finally understands now what his father meant, why Tetsuya’s father insisted him to love Tetsuya and not Tecchan. He completely understood it all now. When he return back to Japan, visiting Tetsuya will be the first thing he will consider. But that’s got to wait for another five more days. He found out that there are more anomalies being held inside the company branch, yesterday than what meets the eye. He accidentally heard, one of the supervisors saying, that there are actually ghost employees. 

He didn't understand what he means by that, so he asked for the list of employees and he found out that there are names which are not employees of the company. He searched for their files and found none. Physically as well, he haven’t seen these employees report to work. He also saw that these ghost employees are receiving salaries each month. Worst, recently the ghost employees’ salaries increased based on the approved salary increase he had approved. In other words, it's the branch management’s doing. Thus leading to the real employees not receiving enough compensation and demanding for salary increase. It’s been said that the increase he implemented only applied to those ghost employees and even if he wanted to or not, he must extend his stay here in Taiwan to solve this problem . 

He took his hand phone and dialed an overseas call to Ms. Ichikawa. It’s past nine in the morning, she must be in the office now. She must be expecting him to arrive in Japan this afternoon. 

"Hello Ms. Ichi?"

"Yes sir," the poor secretary tried to keep her voice cool, how many times did he told him not to call her "Ichi?" It sounds like she's a pervert. Lol.

"Cancel all my scheduled appointments this week, I’m extending my work days here. I will discuss it with you what I found out about the management here at the branch when I come back. Anyway, how’s everything going at the office?”

"Okay sir. Ah, the model Tetsuya came yesterday and agreed to accept our job offer sir but he has a condition.”

"Tetsuya went there?" There was a tinged of surprised in his voice as he mentioned the blue head's name.

"Yes sir,"

"And what's his condition?"

"That he should work with our former models, Mayuzumi and Kise….” Ms. Ichikawa was cut off by his words. 

"Okay, agreed. Sign the contract for me and start the photo shoot immediately even if I’m not there. You know what to do right? 

"Yes sir,"

"That's all, message me from time to time and tell me how well the photoshoot goes. Start it as soon as possible” he instructed and ended the call without hearing the other’s answer. 

"Now I should be confronting those bastards," he muttered as he jumped off from the bed and pulled a clean towel. He went to the bathroom to prepare himself to work. 

 

\--------

 

After the signing of the contracts, on the day of Seijuro’s return back to Japan, the photoshoot started/ He instructed Ms. Ichikawa to hold the shoots in an open space/ He suggested it to be in their private resort in Kyoto so that the models can rest. During their rest they could use the empty cottages and so they also enjoyed their work. It became like the models are in a vacation.

When Seijuro stepped out from the plane, the first thing he did was called a cab and rode to the company building. He had to see how the business was going on while he was a way for a week. Ms. Ichikawa didn't relay to him the business circulation. Indeed she messages him from time to time but it’s only about the project that they are doing, which is about the new apparels, and the contract signing was completed without any problems. Ms. Ichikawa is a very reliable employee and he couldn’t afford to lose her in the compan. Anyway she’s worked in their company longer than him. 

After taking a look at the important things and signing documents that was left by Ms. Ichikawa in his table, he read his itinerary note, his next appointments will be only two days after. He fainted a smile. Ms. Ichikawa probably left the two days open for him to rest and so he intend to go to Kyoto and see for himself how the photoshoot is doing. The project shoots is planned out to last for three days if there is a need to re-shoot. But if the first attempt turns out good, it will be done in a day or two and the catalogs will be out in a month’s time. 

Even without resting, Seijuro immediately drove to Kyoto. He can’t possibly miss to see how the three models work, especially Tetsuya. He had already waited a week just to see him, he was excited at the same time nervous. His heart was fluttering with so much tense having the thought of Tetsuya waiting for him or more to say, he was the one excited to see him. He donned a sheepish grin for that.

Almost three hours of driving, Seijuro reached Kyoto and headed straight to the resort. Its past four in the afternoon, the sun’s best at this hour he thought they might start the photo session already. He took another cab since he was tired from travelling here and there the whole day. Reaching at the set, he merged himself with the staffs. He didn’t want to be noticed and just stood at bay in the corner. He felt like the photo session riffling was the most heinous crime, he giggled back like a ten year old. He’s face is heated, albeit unwittingly. 

In between snaps he heard the cameramen jested making the crowd laugh unscrupulously, but the stutter keeps snapping. Oh, that’s it. The cameramen intentionally let them laugh so he could get several natural shots from the models. Wow. It's actually in his expression that gave a hint of vulnerability, a fragile elegance. He let his gaze steal down Tetsuya's body, admiring his simplicity by just wearing the summer clothes that receded shyly under his slender curves.

Tetsuya was an incorrigible charmer on his own, when he smiles with his blue eyes shining brightly like a twin star, it makes someone’s heart trip and someone’s stomach perform the giddiest acrobatic stunts. He didn’t think he’d ever heard the sweetest sound or watch him beautifully transformed. He wondered why he didn’t noticed him before? Why didn’t he saw that a beauty aglow in front of him, a heaven sent angel was all the while twinkling within his reach. His cheerfulness stirred something inside him that goes beyond civil bounds of esteem and respect. 

He wanted Tetsuya back. Call him greedy but, he wanted both Tecchan and Tetsuya back in his life.

Unaware, one of the staff had noticed hm.

"Seijuro-sama??"

Seijuro smothered a smile not wanting to be found out by many, he hushed the staff to keep his mouth silent which the later nodded in agreement.

But his presence made the staff stifled and the surrounding became uneasy. Then another staff followed by another, until the whole team noticed him. Perhaps it did gone well. He thought and be delighted to see the enthusiasm on his employee’s faces. Perhaps they aren't used to seeing him around and watching them work with the project. So to make them feel at ease, he thought of something else. Something different that might surprise them. 

He pivoted forward and stood beside the cameraman, he whispered near his ear while the cameraman nodded. However, his face showed shock in it. He isn’t sure if their MD was joking when Seijuro step in front of the camera among with the models, he thought, “oh my”. And everyone gasped when he stood in between of the three models drawing his most provocative sensual smile.

"What are you waiting for, Mr. cameraman?" he smiled mischievously and winked.

"Y-yes, sir!"

Then the stutter snap non-stop, and all of them were enjoying watching their MD together with the models in their summer clothes. Mayuzumi and Kise got the hint and they slowly pulled themselves out of the camera. Until only Seijuro and Tetsuya were left. 

Mayuzumi pulled out Kise's hand and hurled him from the corner.

"Don’t they look good together?" Mayuzumi whispered.

"Yeah, they're actually destined. But I‘m also happy for you Chihiro-cchi, you’re strong. I admire you for that." Kise said.

Mayuzumi slung his arm around Kise's shoulder and mumbled sweet talks behind his ears.

"Then let's go out, Kise." he said as he teasingly lick his earlobes.

"Ahah! What are you saying Chihiro-cchi," Kise snapped and let go off himself, he felt goosebumps skittered down hs spine.

"We're both single anyway, what do you think?"

"S-stop k-kidding around, S-s-senpai." Kise stutter and shifted his eyes away, his face all beet red.

Mayuzumi smirk. Yeah, why not?

Everybody’s attention seemed to focused towards their MD and Tetsuya, someone whispered "Hey, if only Seijuro-sama isn’t married, they look good together, right?"

"Ssssshhhhh...quiet. The MD might hear you,"

"His husband Tetsuya-sama isn’t bad either, you know."

"Ne, only now that I noticed, that model has the same name with Seijuro-sama's husband, right?"

"Yea, but they have a different look. They are both beautiful in their own way.”

"Hey, don’t speculate and don’t gossip at your employer's back." Mayuzumi heard them but he's actually smiling inside. How will these people react if they'll find out the truth about those two? Probably, they’ll be shock.

His eyes return back to Seijuro and Tetsuya. The two seemed to forgot their environment again, like when they kissed at the set before. Their eyes are locked together as if loitering could make their time stand still. Mayuzumi was momentarily stunned into silence. He never thought Seijuro could spark an expression like that in his face. An expression that bloomed into a hearty passion, a face Seijuro never showed to him. He chuckled lightly to himself, he use to think that Seijuro was the most spoiled and selfish brat on earth. But not, as if the world flip down and Seijuro was completely taken by Tetsuya’s world.  

 

Tetsuya's heart thrummed nervously, he can’t make his movements at ease. Seijuro was probably teasing him, brushing his back with his hard torso, he don’t know who’s heart was beating fast and who’s breathing became hard. He felt his warm breath against his nape giving him a quiver while his hand we're having its own way touching him lightly. The more he become redder when his fingers slip down inside his hips under his shirt. He wanted to restrain him, but he’s afraid of the people around them and might notice something. He just secretly elbowed Seijuro in the stomach.  

"Relax, Tetsuya" he whispered in Tetsuya’s ears.

"You are taking advantage," Tetsuya accused.

"Am I?" he huffed and bite his earlobe which makes the people around them gasped while the cameraman never took off his eyes from his viewfinder and kept pressing the stutter button. 

Tetsuya flinched, he never expected him to do that.

"Hey, why did you color your hair black? and why are you using back contacts?” Seijuro continue muttering in his ears. 

Tetsuya stifled. Did Seijuro found out about the real him? He tilted his head and stared at the guy behind him.

"When are you going to tell me the truth, Tecchan?" his voice hinted of trepidation. "Or are you planning to hide it from me forever?” 

Tecchan…. indeed. He felt a pinch in his heart. Now that Seijuro found out the truth, will he see him as Tetsuya? Or will he cast Tetsuya and bring back Tecchan? 

"When...did you..found out?"

"Not long ago," Seijuro raised a skeptical eyebrow and then shurgged as he step back, his face insinuating something. He look at the cameraman and smiled. 

“Can you get us another shot?” he asked. 

"Yes, sir!"

Out of the blue, Seijuro stripped.

Evreybody gasped in shock! Tetsuya got alarmed. Seijuro took off his shirt then tossed it at the corner. Revealing his well built body, the muscles are just in the right places, the creamy skin shining with sleeks since its summer, the not so broad but firm shoulders, and the heart tattoo under his chest. Tetsuya felt sad seeing the name Tecchan inscribed in it. 

"W-what are you doing?" he feigned innocently.

Tetsuya averted his eyes, he can try hiding it from anyone, but just thinking about Seijuro's body embracing him, he suddenly felt, desire curled deep in him. Tetsuya felt ashamed and he wanted to bury himself underground, what was he thinking, its still working hours and his mind is somewhere else beyond work.

"Stripping," Seijuro said, his fingers started to unbuckle his belt then unzipped his jeans. His jockey peering the line. Tetsuya widened his eyes in shock, he turned around back at him.

"Please stop! What do you think are you doing?" panic is contained in his voice.

Seijuro gestured his hand towards the cameraman to continue taking shots, then he embraced Tetsuya from behind. 

He slung his right hand over Tetsuya’s should while his left hand wrap around his stomach. He positioned his face under Tetsuya’s neck, his lips barely touching the skin while the camera was on roll. The team was momentarily frozen as if they were all mesmerized by the charm of their sexy MD flirting with their deadpanned blue head model. They all knew Seijuro was a player, but seeing it right before their very eyes makes it all more true. The next thing they heard crumbled down their environment completely. 

 

"Tetsuya, will you marry me this time for real?"

 

All jaw dropped!

 

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lostsoul072, thanks to you!!


	20. Chapter 20

  

"What are you saying, Mr. Akashi?” Tetsuya smiled profoundly. “Are you practicing your line, for your proposal to your husband’s anniversary?”

Then everyone around laughed. They almost thought that their MD was serious when he uttered those words. They thought another bomb shell exploded, since they all knew he was already married. Except for Kise and Mayuzumi, the only models who knew the truth behind the facades. Tetsuya was also overwhelmed since Seijuro suddenly popped out those unnerving words. It was a bit harsh to the man he is talking with.  It appeared to be thoughtless, disdainfully immature. Seijuro seems to be out of his byzantine mind and was trying to get into something as he unfolds slowly as a tazmin flower in the sun. 

“You’re perfectly right, Tecchan.” He slapped his words smoothly down his ears so that only Tetsuya can hear his compelling deep voice which penetrates Tetsuya’s senses. 

Tetsuya slanted his eyebrows over his shining orbs. “Jeez, Seijuro, will you please quit your nonsense?” he whispered back. 

“Then, how would you want me to propose to you Tecchan?”

“Will you stop calling me with that name. It creeps me out.” Tetsuya demanded, feeling irritated hearing his own name. Forgive me dad. He mentally uttered quickly, that name was given by his father. 

Surprisingly, Seijuro discreetly parted away from him, just a few feet though, face blanched with amusement stared at him. But Tetsuya averted his eyes, instead he covertly skimmed the whole length of Seijuro’s nakedness down to his bare feet then up meeting two flaming eyes. Seijuro grinned rather sexily at him revealing his perfect white teeth. “I can make you more satisfied if you let me strip all.”

The meaning sunk in deeply to Tetsuya’s thoughts. Tetsuya pushed the red head away and innocently smiled at the cameramen. 

“Are we done yet, Mr. Stutter?” He asked

“S-stutter?” I see. The cameraman mumbled, disguising a beat snort. “Yeah, I think we can continue this tomorrow again. Right?” He asked the other crew members, whom agreed with lots of nodding. Everyone peered warily at the darkening space looming above them, the sun was waving its ray goodnight.

Seijuro smiled indulgently. Tetsuya knows how to get away from him. Uttering his childhood name was enough to convey that he found out everything. He expelled a long breath, they need to have a proper talk and it can’t be postponed anymore. 

“Wait for me at the balcony tonight Tetsuya, I want us to talk properly.” Seijuro dismissed him blandly hoping that he’ll meet him tonight. 

For a moment, Tetsuya was tempted to forget everything. The silent gnawing wound that Seijuro has left in his heart when he neglected him a few weeks ago and went abroad. He wanted to forget it, all of the hurtful things done in his life. All the undesirable things that happened to him. He wish were all gone and forgotten and Seijuro would heal them. He squint not knowing his thoughts were transparent as a pane of new glass and he was caught off guard by Seijuro’s captive gaze. Hastily, he turned on his heel and started walking towards the cottage were he temporarily resides. Everyone packed and rolled their things before the darkness completely over rules the surrounding. 

____________

Seijuro stood at the balcony of his cottage watching the stars that were like sprinkled dust at the sky, on his hand was a glass of whiskey. He rested his elbows on the bamboo railings as his eyes wandered through the fathomless darkness, the cold summer breeze softly caressing his skin and face. There are no words that could describe the emotions that Tetsuya’s soft spoken words awakens in his stone cold heart, words that could define the tenderness that dwells in his shoulder. He could only stare at him wishing that Tetsuya could read what’s written in his eyes, the feel of his hand touching his skin. 

His heart growing heavy with the disappointment, after an hour standing and waiting for Tetsuya, but still no sign of him. Then suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way, his heart full of anticipation. But his welcome smile died on his lips when the built that showed up was different. He bit his lower lip as he digested his dismay. It was Mayuzumi. 

“Sorry, I was planning to go to the Men’s Room and then I saw you here alone, or are you waiting for someone?” Mayuzumi said as he skittered down his feet towards him. 

“It’s okay, Tetsuya isn’t here yet so we can talk for a while.”

“I see. Anyway, how’s the thing between the two of you?”

“Don’t know yet. That’s why I’m waiting for him to come.” He said as he put down the glass to the table and get a stick of cigarette then lit it. He smoke in the thick silence as he playfully twisted the cigar in between his fingers. 

“I think I shall return to my room.” Mayuzumi’s delighted to see Seijuro faltered when he saw Tetsuya was approaching them. He step back and gone in a second. 

Tetsuya look scrubbed and fresh. His blue hair glistened as if he was almost luminous, his features are the same but definitely way better. The sweet jasmine scent filled his nostrils, or is it just the soap he used? But its nice. 

“What do you wish for us to talk about Seijuro?” Tetsuya said as he reached the balcony and sat on the empty chair opposite of the red head. 

Seijuro smashed the lit cigarette against the ashtray, then he poured two glasses of wine. He handed Tetsuya the other glass while he sip lightly his wine. 

“A lot” he said after a sip. “First of all, I’m sorry”

But Tetusya said nothing, he swirled the wine on his glass but his mind was flying. He doesn’t know how to answer him. There are too much words he wanted to say to him, but none seem to slip from his mouth. 

"I know I’m such an arrogant bastard to you. Selfish. A jerk. Whatever you want to call me, I will accept them all. But you know Tetsuya, I wouldn’t be like that if you had told me everything right from the time you regain your lost memory.” he paused trying to capture his reaction. Then he continued when Tetsuya didn’t say a word.

 "I’m sorry I wasn’t able to recognize you the first time we’ve met,” Seijuro sighed and twitched. 

"I lost my memory, I couldn’t remember you at all. And we we’re too young at that time.” Finally Tetsuya spoke out. 

Drowsily, Seijuro blink his eyes. “But I can remember you, your eyes, your hair, and your scent.” 

"That was Tecchan, not me," he said dryly.

"You changed image, did you hate me that much?" Seijuro leaned back at the railings and warily stared at him.

"No. Tecchan did not hate you, he was scared of you."

"I’m sorry. I caused you lot of pain." he said with intense sadness in his velvet eyes. 

“But Tetsuya, had hated you, when you abandoned him, when you denied him, when you didn’t acknowledge him. And most of all, when you forcefully took him, called someone else’s name and ignored him as if he's a trash…” Tetsuya’s voice crack interrupting his meandering thoughts.

Seijuro couldn't flick an eyelash in response, he was enslaved by his own guilt.

"Tetsuya..."

"But what can I do? Tell me Seijuro, What will I do? Even after those hurtful things you’ve done to me, even after you had caused me terrible pains, why does my heart still long for you? What exactly did you do to me??” Tetsuya clenched his hands and slowly punched his chest as if the pain he’s feeling right now will go away. 

Seijuro’s gaze locked on him objectively. He was willing to bet everything he’d got that Tetsuya will not forgive him. But it seems like its the opposite of what he is betting at. It’s just like him, Tetsuya was also longing for him, as Seijuro is longing for him as well. His lips pursed and took a deep breath. His heart beat staggered and a wellspring of feelings surged through his body, the strength of emotions rocked him. He hadn't planned on his immediate response to what Tetsuya just confessed to him. Finally, his baritone voice out.

"What do you mean by that, Tetsuya?"

The other guy glanced at him as though he had said something false, but Tetsuya didn’t falter. Instead, he stood up from his seat and walked around to his side, took his hand and placed it under his chest.

"Won't you feel my heart's beat, Seijuro?

"Of course,"

"Did you suddenly fall dumb that you don't get what I mean?"

"No, it's not that. It's....you know, I did not expect you to just accept me easily. I mean, I've cause you lots of undesirable feelings and yet..." Seijuro fervently hoped Tetsuya won't hear his sigh.

"It's simply because, why would I still make myself suffer if you had really accepted your fault? Isn't it better if I forget those past things happen and just move on?"

"Then...are you willing to forgive me and start a new with me?” his thin voice lit a tinge of hope and he had to take yet another unsteady breath.

"What do you think?" Tetsuya challengingly asked him.

"I'll do my best, Tetsuya. I promise you, I will not hurt you this time." he spoke in the same raw, hungry voice. His gaze move over his face, gentle, warm and loving. He pulled a relieved breath and drew him into his arms with satisfaction, there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

He kissed him on the forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, the tip of his nose and lastly his lips. One arm tightened around his waist while the other moved up to Tetsuya's face, his thumb caressed his cheekbone reverently. His heart lurched with happiness.

Tetsuya is filled with happiness as well. However, he stopped Seijuro and held his face with his two hands, looking at Seijuro with tears flowing down his cheeks. “You promise to not hurt me anymore? That this time you will be mine? No more Mayuzumi and others? Just me Seijuro?”

“Yes Tetsuya, I promise. Only you.” Then Seijuro kisses him again on the lips. 

 

Somewhere, Mayuzumi suddenly feels cold and sneezes. “Something wrong, Chihiro-chi?" Kise asked him. "Are you feeling cold?"

"I felt like someone's gossiping me." once again, Mayuzumi sneezed out.

"Then we better head to our rooms now, before you get a cold.” Kise suggested.

Mayuzumi looks at Kise knowingly, “How about, we go to my room since its nearest and you make feel warm?” he teased.

Kise turned red all over. "Please stop fooling around, Chihirocchi!"

________________

After the three day shoot, Seijuro and all the crew returned to Tokyo. On the fourth day, Everybody got shocked when both him and Tetsuya revealed the truth between them, that the model Tetsuya was the same person who Seijuro had wedded six years ago. Although that wedding wasn’t official yet, they plan to register it the moment they return to Tokyo. But of course, they don't have the intention to tell them that. They just let the people believed that they are renewing their vows. And this time, Seijuro decided to wed him on church and in public. He wanted to show Tetsuya that he is really sincere with his feelings towards him. And they had to give thanks to his father, Masaomi, for being a good one and supportive. They had also planned to visit his father in-law's grave before the wedding. Well, that was their plan perfectly organized.

Seijuro and Tetsuya arrived together at the company building holding hands. Everyone that saw them were dumb-founded to see their MD holding hands with the model Tetsuya. They started gossiping on their own. Seijuro and Tetsuya just ignored them and went straight to Masaomi’s office. 

At the president’s office, Masaomi was shocked to see Seijuro and Tetsuya together come into his office. However, it was short lived when Tetsuya suddenly hugged him, almost misty eyed and telling him in jumble words that Seijuro has finally accepted him. 

Seijuro was a bit shocked on the closeness of his father and Tetsuya, he was a bit jealous and immediately pulling Tetsuya away from his father. Suddenly remembering the day he told his father to just marry Tetsuya for himself. He feel a chill across his spine. Masaomi was dumbfounded again, however, seeing how, Seijuro became possessive of Tetsuya all of a sudden, he remembered what Seijuro said to him one time. Masaomi snickered and teases his son, that he changed his mind about marrying the two of them. Yet before Masaomi could say a thing, Seijuro interrupted his father, “Tetsuya’s all mine old-man. Thanks for making me realize, how I love Tetsuya and he is very much what I need in life.” Masaomi smiles and hugs Seijuro. “No problem my son. Anything for you. You both deserve to be happy”

While still talking with Masaomi about the wedding plans and their plan to visit Tetsuya’s father’s grave, the phone rang. Informing them that Ms. Ichikawa is on her way to let them know of the urgent matter the MD has to work on to. 

And it seems like returning back to Tokyo, their plan did not prevail. Seijuro has to fly to England for their business meeting. It seems there was a problem with their company there. Ms. Ichikawa has already set his flight and stay there for a week or so. 

Tetsuya has to wait again patiently. But this time, with the assurance Seijuro will return back to him in one piece and that they will finally register their marriage. 

During the time Seijuro was out of the country, after Tetsuya was revealed that he is Seijuro’s husband and he's the same as the model, he was welcomed inside the company. He's around helping Ms. Ichikawa on her work, when she's busy with the documents, he handles the clothing line since he is more use to it than those paperworks. He's enjoying being a filial husband & a son in-law that he forgot about the call he had received two weeks ago.

Tetsuya woke up late, probably he'll be late so he called Ms. Ichikawa not to expect him early. He has to go to his agency, his off-leave will last tomorrow so he will start reporting back. Second, Satsuki has already showed him his scheduled photo shoots and magazine interviews. Mostly was the fact he's really married to the Akashi heir. Everyone had gone heated up about it, making it like a big deal.

After reporting to his agency, he went straight to Seijuro's office.

At the reception area, he noticed Ms. Saeki, the receptionist, arguing with a lady in front of her. Caught his attention, he darted towards them and as he was nearing them, he saw Ms. Saeki lifted up the phone and was talking in seconds.

"Listen here, Ichi-san. There is a brunette down here and she said she wanted to talk with our MD, does MD have a scheduled visitor today?" Tetsuya heard her say.

He secretly scrutinized the said brunette, she was as tall as him and looked to be the same age as him or perhaps a year older or younger. She was a lovely looking woman and cast no warning signs of threat but Tetsuya wasn't at ease by her fresh face and demeanor. But what makes him most untrusty was the sleeping child, which is around two years old, she was carrying around her arms.

"Your name miss?" Ms. Saeki slashed his drifting thoughts.

"Billy," she simply replied. "I told you, I called two weeks ago and I talked to his secretary. I told him I will come in two weeks time."

Tetsuya stiffened. He had to remind himself to draw a breath through his nose, but his mind couldn’t seem to make his tongue work. Yes, two weeks ago, he had received that call and how foolish of him to forget about that. 

But, who is this woman? and how about the child she’s carrying?

"But you don't have any appointment with our MD today miss. Further, he is not in the country at the moment. Seijuro-sama is in a business trip and he'll come back in three days."

"It doesn't matter, then will you call his father and tell him I was looking for his son?" The lady demanded.

Tetsuya managed to find his word and interfered with their conversation.

"Excuse me, Ms. Saeki. What's the matter?" he asked but his eyes was looking at the lady named Billy.

"This lady wants to talk to the MD but she has no appointment with him, Tetsuya-sama."

"I see." Tetsuya could get out no more than a word.

"Why are you people making my appearance here a big fuss? I need to see Seijuro," the lady shook a finger at them, frowning.

"But our MD isn't here at the moment, miss." Tetsuya tried to lower his voice but his gaze is filled with venom.

"Then call his father,"

"The president isn't one to meet his son's visitor,"

Impatiently, the lady meet their gazes with irritation and through her words she blurted out.

"Tell him, a lady from America came with Seijuro's...s-son."

Ms. Saeki gasped and quickly dialled the president's secretary.

While Tetsuya was gone completely pale. He staggered to a halt, everything swims in a watery blue blur. He twice swallowed past the painful lump that forms in his throat. He felt his world crumbled down as a thousand things all at once swirled chaotically in his mind. He bitterly huffed out his breath. He couldn't understand what was going on, in astonishment, he place his hand over his heart, his eyes were as big as Sanderiana bluemist crown.

He didn't know when did he left the building, he didn't know how he'd left. The only thing that came to his mind was to run away from them.

Run far away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lostsoul072, loveyou sweetheart=D


	21. Chapter 21

 

His chest heaving, Tetsuya gripped the bracelet Seijuro has given him before, the muscles of his jaw flexed as he looked at his father's grave. His face was blank, a look to have gone in a trance. He thought he would feel something but he only felt numbness, it seemed like a dream. He thought all was over but another heartache came. It seemes so fast as if he was tumbling over a cliff, grasping for a handhold but he find nothing and fell into an icy darkness. It's over, the happy lovelife he was dreaming. He thought he had accomplished it but then it remained a dream till the end.

He knew that call told him it's a problem but he never expected it was like this. He was so happy when everything's fine sailing smoothly yet he failed again. He wished it was only a lie but looking at the child, he felt his world has ended. A child version of Seijuro, if only his eyes and hair were as red as his. He took it from that woman, but at one look though, no one can mistook that child he's an Akashi.

It's been a week and for almost everyday he was here beside his father, crying, complaining and telling him how devastated he was, how his heart sunk. How he could almost feel the time was running away from him past, as if he plunged into a black depths. Will he even had the simple pleasure be denied all through out his life?

Tetsuya ignored the rough, dry gust of the wind that all morning chatted with his skin but in his silent world, he barely noticed it chilling him to the bone even though it's still in the middle of summer.

He sniffed, his lungs busting a gut that he could scarcely catch his breath. What would he do if he'll go back to work? He told Satsuki to give him a week to gather his courage, his thoughts and his pride. And before he came down here, she called him reminding him of his rescheduled works. He has no plan in abandoning them, he just needed some air and space to clear up his shackled mind.

Bringing back to his senses, his phone rang. He took it out and saw who was calling him.

It was Masaomi. What does this old man want from him this time?

"Yes, Mr. President?" his words no longer polite, he can't be a hypocrite just to pretend he was fine.

Surprised maybe, Masaomi at the other side didn't speak immediately.

"You need something from me, Mr. President?" Tetsuya asked second time, his voice kind of irritating.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?"

"Don't mind me, just tell me what you want."

"Yes, you know today's the last day of my condition to Seijuro."

"So?" Tetsuya batted an eyelash.

"Huh?" there's three seconds paused before the president continued. "I just wanna ask when will you register your marriage contract since my son haven't said anything yet."

"Then I wouldn't say anything either."

"Was there something wrong happened between you two?"

"Are you really clueless, Mr. President? Or you are just pretending that you know nothing? Because that's bullshit, you know."

"Tetsuya?" somehow Masaomi was alarmed by his venom words.

"Let me ask you one thing, do you really not know that woman and her child?" but he only heard a sigh coming from him, then the restlessness feeling had returned. It galled him past the threshold of annoyance.

"So, you won't tell me, then I will find it myself Mr. President. Eitherway, please don't call me for a while and apologize for my rudeness. Goodbye," he hanged the phone not letting Masaomi say a word. He gripped the gadget as he put down his hand.

What? The president really know them? If so, that means he just only toyed with him from the start as well. They're father and son indeed, a bunch of liars.

FUCK ALL OF YOU!!

**********

"Billy," Seijuro tried to keep his voice gentle, bereft of the searing pain in his chest. He was a dynamite in a very short blow and he could feel he'll explode anytime soon. "Why can't you be sensible this time? Why can't you just tell them who are you? Must you lie to them?"

"S-sorry...I...was afraid they won't let me in so I didn't think at all and blurted those words out." Billy knew it wouldn't easy to come here in Japan much more in the company building but neither of Seijuro or the president was answering her call. And now she's trying to reason out with a canyon, she knew Seijuro's temper well, like when they were in the US living together.

Seijuro batted visibly to leashed his temper. "What did the president told you?"

"N-nothing.." Billy lowered her eyes. "...he just sent us here the moment he saw me with Shou." Here means, the family house in Kyoto. Seijuro rushed to their family house when he heard Ms. Ichi said, what ruckus Billy had made. And he expected much, Tetsuya was nowhere to found. It's been a week but he don't know where to find him anymore. He'd been to places  where he thought Tetsuya would go but no trail of him at all.

He was starting to fear that Tetsuya might hide himself away from him forever and he wouldn't want that to happen. Billy's timing unfortunately couldn't have been worse and everyone was making a fuss about his relationship with her. And now he's being called a two-timer, a jerk.

But Billy and Shou are as important as Tetsuya is. He can't ignore or abandon them, most importantly that child.

Seijuro helplessly groped his face, he was torn between his feelings towards them and he can't bring himself to get angry and hate Billy at the same time. Everything is slowly crumbling down. He stared at Shou who was innocently playing with the toys he had bought for him.

"Ah....Sei....c-can I ask you a favor?" Billy reluctantly dropped his pacing out.

"Yes,"

"You see, we came here...with n-nothing. I m-mean---"

"You need money," Seijuro stated the obvious.

"I-m sorry,"

Seijuro bring out his wallet and take one of his credit card and give it to her. "Limit your expenses or else, I will cut it off."

Billy look at him with glimmering eyes, just as she thought, Seijuro won't abandon them. "Thank you, I promise to use this only on important things."

"You should," Seijuro mused as he stood up, he just remember the private agent he hired was waiting for him in the living room.

When he reached the area, the agent greeted him and quickly told him his purpose.

"Akashi-sama, I found out that Tetsuya-sama was all along in Tokyo. He did not go anywhere at all."

"What? He's in Tokyo the whole week?"

"Yes, it seemed that he was staying in a hotel and everyday he's spending his whole day in his father's grave. I only happen to see him accidentally when I met one of my clients in the restaurant of the hotel he was in." he paused for a while and then continue. "I confirmed it with the receptionist when I asked her if that was Tetsuya the model."

"Anything else?"

"Today he reported to his work and it seemed he was fine. I didn't see anything unusual from him."

"That's good then," somehow he felt a bit of relief. "Thank you for your good work, I'll call you again if I need your service."

"You're welcome, Akashi-sama." said the agent and not soon enough he was making his way out the mansion.

While Seijuro contemplating his mind if he has to drive off now or tomorrow, and just thinking about Tetsuya's face urges him to drift so. He missed him. Much.

But he's gotten the apprehension that this time it would be really hard for him to win his heart completely. Given the situation now, he has only to surge his courage in a full trot.

*********

Tetsuya's knees turned like a melting ice as two scarlet orbs met his gaze. The aversion in his eyes were no potent as his fury, when he threaded into the hallway of the building, his legs were nibbling up the gap between them that he nearly gone panicked when Seijuro spoke as he past through him.

"Tetsuya, can we talk for a moment?" the redhead in low mannered voice.

Tetsuya halted behind him. "Leave," he whispered, his mouth dried unpleasantly. And then he move heading to the studio. He felt a pulsating current crawling down his back, Seijuro was tailing him a heap late his charges. But Tetsuya's muscles were rigid as well as his neck not to tilt behind.

The tense between them was unnerving enough.

Reaching the cramped studio Tetsuya sat at the couch unsettling, he can't ignore the stares coming from the people inside the room. Furthermore, no one said a word when Seijuro entered the studio as if he was well welcomed and sat beside him leaving a foot gap between them. He could see his hands fiddling, but who cares?

"If you are trying to punish me, you're doing a damn good job." Seijuro said dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Where's the guard? It seems he's not doing his work properly, why did he let passed a stranger inside the building." instead Tetsuya said as he press the intercom on the table and commanded the receptionist to send the guard into the studio. "There's a stranger inside the studio, can you please lead him the way out? We can't work smoothly here," he complained.

Shocked by his shrill words, everyone around exchanges a-what's-wrong-with-him- stares. Yet words died along their throats.

"Fine, if you don't go out, I'll be off then. Satsuki-san, sorry but kindly please ask me a favor from the management? I'm not feeling well, I'll come work tomorrow." Tetsuya stood up grabbing his bag back to his shoulder but Seijuro hold his hand to stop him.

"Your hand," Tetsuya coldly speak. "...is filthy,  drop it off."

As if he was crackled by electricity, Seijuro hastily took back his hand holding Tetsuya's arm. "Please don't go. Alright, I'm leaving and sorry for my intrusion." shoulder sunk sullen, Seijuro turned back, his eyes surrendered in defeat.

"Tetsu-kun...." Satsuki whispered.

Lips half closed, Mayuzumi couldn't believed Seijuro accepted Tetsuya's defiant.

"Kurokocchi....??" Kise was unable to move his lips as well, did Kuroko just shove the arrogant Seijuro away?

"Well? Can we start working now?" Tetsuya slashed the silence eating them all as if he just brushed a dirt clinging his clothes.

No one expected him to act that way, nor be rude infront of his co-workers. Everybody seemed to be taken aback by his action and in empty air, they started to assemble the studio for the photoshoot.

**********

The next day, Tetsuya went work so early as he was trying to avoid Seijuro might be waiting for him again at the front door of the building.

But after an hour, the guard came telling him Seijuro was waiting for him at the receiving hall. To avoid any more speculations, he went down to see him, in his mind set to shooed him away. He was too grateful to end this argument blindly.

His face came bright when Seijuro saw Tetsuya coming his way, he thought he won't look up to him. "Tetsuya, I'm glad you---" his words choked off when he noticed the crampled face of the model.

"What do you want?" he asked in acerbic tone.

"Listen to me, I can explain--"

"No need."

"No, you need to listen to what I have to say."

"Of what? Of another lies?"

Seijuro's heart halted, then it lurched painfully back to beat. "About that woman, Billy and Shou."

"Shou?"

"Her son," Seijuro stated.

"You mean, your son, eh?" Tetsuya smiled lifeless.

"It's not what you think it is,"

"You are a terrible liar, Seijuro."

"Damn it, Tetsuya! Listen to me! Can you not trust me this one?"

"Trust you? I'm sorry, but I don't find that word in my vocabulary."

"Billy and Shou are important to me, as well as you are." Seijuro ignored his rant. "So, please, I'm begging you. Let's talk properly about this matter."

"What's your relationship with them?"

Seijuro swallowed harshly, a knot pierced his throat. Things are gotten bad if Tetsuya speaks with profanity.

"You can't tell me as well?"

"As...well?" Seijuro creased his brows in confusion.

"Yes, your father. I asked him same question but he didn't tell me so."

"I-Im...sorry but...I can't tell you now."

"Fine, then I supposed you know your way out of the building. I'm off to work, and please don't come again." Tetsuya jolted his back to return in the studio but before he could pivoted completely, Seijuro stopped him.

"Why are you running away?"

That made Tetsuya turned 180.

"Running away?" he furiously gone mad.

"If you really want to know the truth, why are you running away?"

"THEN TELL ME WHO THE FUCK IS THAT WOMAN!" couldn't hold up his emotion, Tetsuya flared up like a bullet train. "HOW ARE YOU RELATED TO HER AND THAT CHILD!!"

Panting, Tetsuya himself was as shocked as Seijuro and the people around. No one thought that Tetsuya the ever silent and uptight model lose his temper. That he had to show an unnerving sight of him. He muffled his mouth as he regain his senses, he hope he'll just disappear like a smoke in the air. He turned his back and ran away from him.

**********

The third day, the fourth day and the next days ahead, Seijuro didn't stop and lose courage to see him in his work place. But he just stood and waited outside even in the middle of the sun, even at one time the rain has come yet he still wait for him steadily at his place.

Today was the eight day Seijuro patiently waiting for him. 

"Kurokocchi...won't you give him a chance this time?" Kise mused as he peered through the window down, looking at the redhead who was standing still at same spot.

"Stop, Kise-kun. I don't want anyone to peer on my problem."

"But Tetsu-kun, Akashi-san might be true this time. Won't you really talk to him again?" Satsuki tried to convinced him with her soft-spoken voice.

Mayuzumi didn't butted, but in his own mind, he was fuming. He wanted to cheered at Seijuro but he wouldn't want also for Tetsuya to get angry at him. So, keeping silent is the best option for him.

Tetsuya sighed. Then he craned his head and peeked down the window, maybe, he could just end it now, or never.

He took a plastic envelope with him and without saying anything he went out from the studio and headed to where the redhead at.

 

"Why are you here? Did I not tell you not to appear here again?" Tetsuya said when he reached down, his eyes were as sharp as a raptor.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. I really wanted us to talk, please listen to me for one last time."

"Leave, Seijuro. There's nothing else we can talk about anymore."

Seijuro sighed. What else would he do to make Tetsuya listen to him? He was clouded by hate towards him and his heart was tremendously aching.

"Oh yeah, I think I know why you came here again. Wait, I purposedly put this inside my bag so that I won't forget." Tetsuya said and took off the yellow paper sheathed with plastic envelope and fanned it in the air. "You need this, right? I'm sure you want to marry that woman so you came to get the contract from me. You are making it sure that I won't register it in your family registry. Don't worry, Seijuro, because from now on, I'm giving you freedom. And I will make sure that there's no reason fir us to meet anymore." Tetsuya cackled as he slowly tear off the marriage contract into pieces, then put it profoundly in Seijuro's palm.

"Tetsuya! What did you do?" Seijuro was hilariously shocked as he stared open wide at the pieces of trash in his palm.

"Disappear, Seijuro and never come back." his voice were deadly cold piercing every inch of his heart. Tetsuya threaded back to the studio, leaving Seijuro in frozen state. When he reached the room, Mayuzumi who couldn't stand still confronted him.

"Had you gone far enough, Kuroko?" Mayuzumi said clenching his hands.

"Oh, what do you mean by that, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Cut it out, Kuroko. Need you humiliate him? You just can't see behind all your pain and prejudice to cut him some slack."

"Hmmm? If you felt Seijuro needed comfort for now because I ridiculed him, you are as free to go and comfort him all you want. Isn't your mouth expert at it, Mayuzumi-san?" Tetsuya lifted his eyebrow, mocking him vividly as his lips tugged up in a smirk.

Mayuzumi turned beet red, he couldn't rebound at all.

"Tch.." Tetsuya clicked, he hanged his sling bag onto his shoulder and padded his way out the door. But he was surprised by the built waiting for him outside.

 

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lostsoul072 sweetheart, i miss yah!


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

"What do you think you’re doing?" Tetsuya asked the kneeling Seijuro outside the studio, who came in again to the building after he tore the marriage contract into pieces.

"Listen to me Tetsuya, please I’m begging you.” Seijuro couldn’t be so shameless enough to kneel and bow his head.

"I tried to listen on what you want to say, Seijuro but I can tell, that you don’t really want to tell me what’s going on. Do you really think I will believe you if you just say that I have to trust you on this and that I got everything wrong? Are you protecting something or someone? Is there something you don’t want me to know?” Tetsuya smiled so brittle. He can’t decide if his response boded him well or not.

"There are things that are better kept hidden than letting someone get hurt and I don’t want to hurt that person.”

"But it’s fine for you to hurt me? Is that what you mean?” Tetsuya wanted to shout but his self-control subdued his anger.

"That's not it, Tetsuya. Shou is still too young and he doesn’t understand anything yet--"

"Isn’t it better to say it now that he’s not aware of anything yet? If he’s the one you are protecting, he’d be more hurt when he grows older.” Tetsuya cut off his words and tried to convince Seijuro tossing him a withered look.

"I just can’t tell you now, Tetsuya."

"Get up, this is going nowhere. Right now, what you’re telling me is that since I love you, I have to deal with it, without knowing the whole truth. It’s like you’re asking me to be your family, but you are not trusting me that I can handle this secret of yours or this something you want to protect. It seems, you are still treating me like an outsider Seijuro, that I am not family. Anyway, I’m not really your family, especially now that damn marriage contract was torn to pieces and it's not even registered.” Tetsuya said almost crying but he held his tears back and continues, “I will only listen to you if you will tell me everything. After that, I might consider talking to you again and give this relationship a third chance.” Tetsuya then passed through him and went home rocking his heel and hooking the edge of his bag.

Seijuro bit his tongue and dropped his palms on the floor, head's down, sighing. Was there really no escape but to tell him the truth about Billy and Shou? Is it time to reveal our secret? No, it's not a secret, but a scandalous act that they had troubled keeping for over 20 years. He cursed himself under his breath. Maybe it's time to end this game, this game his father started.

Billy has already spent a damn long time scratching her head in the dark, being hidden and couldn’t do anything because she needs to keep her mouth shut just to protect the Akashi name. He had to make up his mind or else he will really lose Tetsuya in his life.

Seijuro stood up raising his head firm. He glanced a meaningful look at the three persons peering behind the door. He then checked if he was able to pick up all the torn pieces of their marriage contract and carefully hid them in his bag, and headed back to his car.

While walking, he called their chauffeur in the family house.

"Jin-san, can you drive Billy and Shou here in Tokyo tonight?"

"Yes, sir." said the chauffeur.

"Send them to my condo,” after brief instructions, Seijuro called the office and informed them he is going back there. It was a quiet drive back to the office, as the scene with Tetsuya a while ago keeps playing in his head. What could he have said to undo all the pain he had cause Tetsuya.

____________________________

 

Seijuro walked to his own office first before going to see his father. He had been thinking about this matter and finally made a decision. He doesn’t care if this decision will ruin everything, even if it will taunt his conscience for the rest of his life, even if it will taint their reputation as Akashi. Even if this thing might lead to ruin his relationship with his father. Even if Masaomi disinherit him, as long as he can have Tetsuya back. As long as he can live a happy life with Tetsuya and Billy and Shou too! Surely, Billy and her son will be free and can go wherever they want and as much as they want to go, without any kernel of uncertainties.

Can he blame his father?

No. He's actually thankful because Masaomi is his father, and because of Billy and Shou….

What he can only blame was the circumstances of being an Akashi, of what other people expected from them. Because they are rich and high, people tend to see them as perfection, that they are someone who can not commit even a single mistake. He’s tired to live up to their expectations, what he wants now is to live his life in care free. Their life as independent, free from the name of Akashi and from the judgemental world.

"Ms. Ichi, do I have any appointment tomorrow?" he asked his secretary right away when he saw her in her desk.

"Only a lunch meeting with the president of--"

"Cancel it for another day. Call the tv station and schedule me an interview early morning tomorrow." he cut off her words instead and commanded her to do another appointment with the JMN TV station. “Don’t disturb me till afternoon, I’m going to the president’s office. Take care of the rest.” Then he skimmed his feet to his father’s office.

_____________________

 

"What did you say?" Masaomi frown and his eyebrows were stretched into a thin line. Masaomi seemed not to sunk the words in his mind on what Seijuro has just said.

"I’m going to have a public announcement tomorrow morning about my relation to Billy and my marriage to Tetsuya.”

"Your day for the filing of the marriage contract had lapsed, and Tetsuya didn’t say anything. I know, I tried talking to him the last time, and I can say he’s really hurt this time. I doubt he will give you another chance"

"It doesn’t matter, I don’t care if you disinherit me or cut ties with me. But don’t give the company to any charity, we still have Shou--"

"Shou has nothing to do with--"

"Shou is also an Akashi, he has the right to the company."

"But he's just a baby, he’s too young and you are the direct heir not Shou."

"I can still manage the company and when Shou is in the right age, I can always teach and help him learn the business circles." his voice was encouraging but his look was no less than convincing.

"Did you plan all of this?" Masaomi was amazed and impressed by his son's acts under pressure.

"No. I just thought of it now. When Tetsuya won’t listen to me anymore, and it’s time to let the public know about my sister and her son. They need the freedom Dad. Shou is still young and doesn’t understand anything yet. He needs to grow in this reality. He doesn’t need to live like his mother. I always pity my sister, Billy, because she can not even let anyone know of her true identity. But I also don’t blame you dad, thanks for giving me a sister. She was my life support back in America, she also took care of me. And because of her, we have Shou, a son I can never have.”

"Did Billy talk already? She doesn’t want to tell me why she came here in Japan in the first place."

Seijuro stared at his father. Billy was always too aloof with Masaomi, she's fearing that their father may get dismayed at her.

"Her new boyfriend wants to marry her, but doesn’t want to adopt Shou as his own son.” he spoke softly.

"So she came to ask  if she can leave Shou with us?”

"Billy wants me to adopt Shou as my own, but I haven’t agreed to it yet. Tetsuya and I are just starting our relationship again, and I did not want to drop a major responsibility to him. I have to convince Tetsuya yet. I was not planning on letting him know the secret about Billy. But what he said to me a while ago made me realize that he has to know everything. Besides he’s practically a family already, even without the marriage contract. He made me realize that, family is all about trust and I have to trust him about Billy and Shou."

"But Tetsuya won't listen to you this time." his guess was right in the trigger.

"Unfortunately, yes." Seijuro admits.

"So, you plan to telecast your true relation with Billy. Not bad," Masaomi nods his head as if he was conceding, giving him the go signal.

"What do you mean?" he eyed the president uncertainly, but he waved his lashes with much hope.

"Go ahead, I’m not stopping you. Maybe, it's time that I also admit my mistake."

A warm embraced crept up to Seijuro's neck, did he just heard his father accept his mistake? He smiled.

"Thank you, dad." he said primly.

"I think, this was all because of Tetsuya. That kid, he tends to warm everybody’s heart. I’m sorry, I made all of you suffer, Billy, Tetsuya and you. By the way, are they still at the mansion?"

"Yes but I asked Jin-san to drive them here tonight."

"I’ll ask my secretary to book us dinner, bring them there tonight and let’s eat dinner together.”

"Yes Dad, Billy will surely be the happiest."

“I hope Tetsuya can join us as well, but I guess I have to adhere to his request this time that I'll wait for him to contact him.”

“We can have another dinner tomorrow, with Tetsuya. I hope.”

Finally, like a thorn plucked from his heart his breath became smooth. Now, it’s time to practice on what he would say tomorrow. Seijuro left Masaomi's office with a big hope in his heart.

 

When his son has left, Masaomi reflected on himself. Was he a bad father to Billy? But he made sure she has lived and will live in luxury, gave her the things she needs, unlimited. Wasn’t it enough? He didn’t forget to visit her once in three or four months. He tried his best to become the best father to her. The only thing he can’t give her at that time, is the fact that he can not reveal her to the public, that he has a daughter outside his marriage. It was a very grave mistake he'd done to Shiori, his legal wife, but he never regretted that Billy was born. The fault lies to him, he was tempted when he was away from home and his marriage was tainted by his infidelity. He can’t bring himself to tell Shiori that time, he was afraid she might not forgive him.

But things got out of hand when his wife got sick leading to her death. He hadn’t had the conscience to tell her his mistake, he couldn’t have the courage of telling his dying wife that he'd gone wrong and ask for her forgiveness. Instead, he promised himself on his wife's deathbed not to reveal in public about Billy. That he'll keep Billy till his last breath.

But again, will Shiori forgive him if this will be publicized? Will she understand if he'll tell her that this is for the sake of their son, Seijuro? He has so many flaws as a father to Seijuro and Billy, too. It’s not Billy’s fault that she was born, she doesn’t deserve to suffer from his own stupidity. It's only right that she will live as free as everybody else. Thanks to his son, for being mature and responsible. Now he can also live in peace with his son, daughter, grandson, and future son-in-laws (from Seijuro and Billy).

_I'm sorry, my dear Shiori._

____________________

Seijuro put on the table the document torn in eight pieces, he leaned his elbow on the table and massage his forehead using his fingers. Then he closed his eyes. The contract was the only thing he thought he can have a hold of Tetsuya. But seeing Tetsuya tearing it apart infront of him felt like it's his heart that has been torn. That time, his hopes were already thin, getting even nearer to the gutter. If he can’t do anything, it will be his fall and he’ll lose everything, the company and Tetsuya included. However, he feels greater lost in losing Tetsuya.

When Billy mentioned to him about adopting Shou, it gave him another hope of having a heir without resorting to surrogate mothers. He doesn’t want to have anyone, even a surrogate mother to come in between him and Tetsuya. Shou is the perfect solution to his worries, since he is a legitimate Akashi, by blood. Seijuro planned to keep Billy a secret from Tetsuya and just make him believe that Shou is really his son. Because he did care about his father’s promise to his mother and even Billy agreed to it. However, even after trying everything, he won’t listen to him this time. Thus, he has to come clean to Tetsuya.

Seijuro was utterly baffled when Billy got pregnant, gave birth to Shou. Billy won’t say anything about Shou’s real father, the man who impregnated his sister. But they chose to stay silent and encouraged Billy to give birth to the child. His blood as an Akashi also run through his veins, there’s no way he couldn’t love that child. He couldn’t let that child suffer like his mother, Billy. He was expecting that Billy will raise the child on her own. They were not expecting for Billy to fall in love so soon and that her new boyfriend even asked her to marry him.

Seijuro was wondering, if he was here when Billy and Shou arrived, he could have fixed things and planned ahead. This will not lead to the current situation.

____________

 

"....ir..???" a voice has been calling him. "Sir?"

Seijuro lifted his head, Ms. Ichi ws standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"JMN has confirmed your interview, it will be 7:30 tomorrow morning." she informed him but her eyes were staring down at the pieces of trash in front of him.

"Okay," he said. "Can you hand me a scotch tape?"

"A minute Sir," then Ms, Ichi turned her back to get what he's asking. Within two minutes she returned holding the thing in her hand and handed it to hm.

"Help me tape this paper,"

"Yes, sir."

Silence eat them a few minutes, trying their hardest to at least put back the pieces together. Seijuro keeps sighing as he put the pieces together, while his secretary was taping it. His mind was like a butterfly coiling inside causing him a headache.

As the pieces were put back together, Ms. Ichi was secretly surprised. Why does a very important document torn into pieces? Was it Tetsuya-sama who did it? Of course, he was hurt. A woman claiming she has a child with his boss in front of him, that would be the worst one. She can sympathize with him. Honestly she hated her boss for that.

"Sir… this is..."

  
"Yeah, as what you see." Seijuro said and snorted. "but you got it all wrong,"

"That...lady--"

"You'll know tomorrow so don’t miss to watch the interview."

"I’m...sorry sir, forgive me."

"I understand on what you’re thinking, it’s fine." he said as he fold the paper and put it inside his drawer and locked it. He stood up perplexed for a moment and suddenly remembering all the past, things that were gone wrong. Tomorrow, he'll have to put them in places and end all of their pains.

_________________________

“Sir, excuse me. Due to the situation this past few weeks, I failed to give you this. Tetsuya-sama instructed me to give it to you.” Ms. Ichi handed Seijuro a scrap book. “It was his surprise welcome back gift to you supposedly. After he finished his modeling works and assisting us here in the office, he has been working on this Sir. He even asked the printing section to help him in the pictures. He seldom stay very late just to finish it. Fortunately, he finished the scrapbook a day before Ms. Billy came. Tetsuya-sama instructed me to give it to you exactly when you arrive in the office, since he was expecting a photoshoot on the day of your return, and will just meet you for dinner.”

Seijuro was once again hit by another overwhelming love from Tetsuya, as he flips the scrap book open. On the first page, there was a passage about the heart tattoo. On the second page, there was a picture of him and Tetsuya, which he believes was taken on the very first day they met, a picture of the park in Kyoto where they first met, there was also a picture of the bracelet he gave to Tetsuya. But what brought another surprise to Seijuro was the page containing his picture during one of his basketball game, which has a caption, ‘the first time Tetsuya met Seijuro, and he fell in love’.

Seijuro realized that the scrapbook was supposed to be a love confession of Tetsuya for him.

There were also those shots during the photoshoot that he interrupted, when he undressed, then other photos of him and Tetsuya before he left and before Billy’s arrival. At the end of the scrapbook, there was a note, telling him that they will meet in a restaurant Tetsuya has reserved for their dinner. Seeing that the date has already pass without him and Tetsuya going to the restaurant due to the incident. It sadden Seijuro a bit.

“Won’t Tetsuya be mad at you for giving this to me, despite his current anger towards me now?”

Ms. Ichi made a mischievous smile, “I think due to his anger, he already forgot about the scrapbook.”

Seijuro frowned.

“I’m sorry about that, what I was trying to say sir is that, Tetsuya-sama asked me to give it to you, but he didn’t instruct me afterwards not to give it to you.”

Seijuro smiled, “Thanks Ms. Ichi.”

__________________

 

His eyes were as blue as the ocean underneath the brightness of morning sun but they seemed so distant as if part of himself was locked away. He was still banging on his bed when Satsuki just barged in and pulled him up and dragged him to the living room. Satsuki has the routine of watching early morning news before going to work and it's not so different when it's the weekends.

"Satsuki-san, I’m on the exciting part of my dream why did you wake me up and brought me all the way here?" he sluggishly speaks to her, his eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes Tetsu-kun! It’s Seijuro-san's interview, look!"

"I don’t care," he lazily yawned and stood up trying to go back in his room to continue sleeping. But he froze and quickly opened his eyes when he heard Seijuro talk on air.

 

_"Good morning everyone, I am here to clarify something that was mistakenly understood. It's been two weeks since this lady and her child beside me appeared in our company building. For some reason, she uttered words she was not supposed to, leading to speculations about my relationship with her and her son._

_Again, I'm sorry for some misunderstandings out there. This is a family matter and was not supposed to be out in the public. But...I want to prove to someone dear to me, that it was all a lie. Even if this fact will taint us, the Akashi, and all our companies. Still I want to tell everyone here, live. Especially for my husband, I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, and I'm hoping that you are watching this at the very moment._

_I'm not trying to gain pity or sympathy for me. What I want is your understanding, please be mature enough and be open minded. We are also human beings that commit mistakes. We aren't perfect. We are the same. We are living in the same place as you are, breath same air, eat the same food as you and did wrong things._

_My father...Masaomi, the president of Akashi Company, is also a human. For that, he had done a big mistake on my mother's part. He regretted what he had done but he's not regretting the fact that, this lady beside me, Billy, was born in this world._

_Yes, Billy is my half-sister. Her mother was an American. During the time when father was away, he was tempted and bedded a woman. I don't need to elaborate everything, but the only truth about my relationship with this two. This child is not mine, he's my nephew. Billy did introduced him as my son. But she has a reason, since no one in the company knew her, she was not allowed inside. It was urgent for her to see us that time._

_Billy was kept for twenty years, she lived with her mother in the U.S. not until she was seventeen. Her mother died of an illness, and that time I was studying there so I lived with her from then. Billy had the hardest part of her life, unplanned, she got pregnant when she was barely eighteen. I was supposed to come back here in Japan but I just can't leave her alone that's why I have to extend my stay there unexpectedly. Our father, even if he kept Billy from the public, was still a father to her. I dont need to tell all of it, but the surest thing is that, we are revealing it to the public that the Akashi Family is not as perfect as what you'd see, as what you'd expected. I hope, you won't look down on my father because of this. I love my father and also my sister and this child. However, given the circumstances, Billy has to come here in Japan, since her husband to be is not yet ready for a son._

_We do not want to hide it again to the public, and I do not intend to keep this to everyone. Since all of you knew that I was married to a guy, which of course will never give birth to my child. So I'm telling you, that this child, my nephew, I will adopt him legally as my own son. I wanted everyone to see this child as my own, my flesh. Our flesh, with my husband Tetsuya._

_As for my husband, I'm sorry for not telling you everything. But I want you to know that I'm sincere when I told you that I love you and that I really want to marry you this time for real. That marriage six years ago was not a lie. But our marriage contract wasn't registered because Tetsuya was only fifteen years old. We had to wait for his coming of age and this time I want to announce to the public that I, Akashi Seijuro, will marry Tetsuya Kuroko for real. I will marry you for who you are, Tecchan or Tetsuya. I'd still want to marry you, please believe me. It doesn't matter to me who you are now. If you want me to marry the way you are now, yes, I'll do. If you want me to forget Tecchan, I'll forget him._

Suddenly, Seijuro stood up and to the reporters’ surprised, of course also the viewers, Seijuro took off his suit. There he reveals a heart tattoo under his chest.

 _"Tetsuya, listen to me. This heart tattoo and the heart tattoo in your chest, means that I branded you as mine...and I am yours, forever."_  he said clenching his fingers banging his chest.

No one inside the network station had spoken, everyone seemed taken aback by his revelation. No one anticipated that Akashi Seijuro has the bravery to announce to the public all the shit in his life and even if they swore to themselves over and over again, they can’t stop but to stare at Seijuro. The air around them stir in seamless folds as he sits back in silent. His face showing a calm expression and untroubled, no more the arrogant aura.

___________________

 

The interview wasn't finished yet, but Tetsuya was deliberately stunned for a moment. Seijuro just announced that Billy is his half sister and Shou is his nephew. He was still standing in front of the television, silent and still, unmoving, no expression on his face, just staring at the screen.

"Tetsu-kun?"

Then suddenly, he was on his heels padding towards the door.

"Where are you going, Tetsu-kun?" Satsuki stood up and followed him outside, near the garage.

"Satsuki-san, are you willing to drive for me?"

"Where?"

"To the station,"

"B-but..." Satsuki wanted to tell him that he's still wearing his pajamas, barefooted and his hair were disheveled all around the place. But, yeah, nevermind. "Alright, wait for me here I’m gonna take the car key." she said and strides back inside the house.

But suddenly, they heard a car honking its horn right in front of them. It was Jin-San with Masaomi on board the limo. “There’s no need for that young lady. Tetsuya, I came to pick you up.”

With in less than a minute, all of them were driving towards the network station.

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei sweetheart, thank you very much! I awe you so much....


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is our final chapter, foremost I would like to say Thank you very much for all the support, reviews/comments and kudos for this fic. To that, I am very grateful that even this fic had many errors you still have the time to read it.
> 
> Again, thank you for tuning up from the beginning to the end.

 

It seemed like the city of Tokyo, no, the entire of Japan had ceased to evolved at the longest minute. It felt like everything was stunned at the morning news from the biggest network station of the country. That even the murky sky of the countryside has been brighten up by the emotional and sincere confession of the most sought man of the generation.

That revelation gained him rather more than a respect and understanding. Netizens viewed it as the sweetest confession done in history. No armour whip around his soulful face. Everyone treated him with a good deal of curiosity and proud of him being a man.

As Seijuro and Billy threaded out along the network’s hallway, everyone stared at them with awe, exhilaratingly dumbfounded. As if they were gods and goddess that just came out from their chamber flurrying out of bright colors. Billy scrunched up her face in thought which resulted to her being more adorable than beautiful. While Seijuro just smiled brightly as he bowed at the people greeting pass them.

  
_______________

Inside the car, Tetsuya couldn’t stop his heart from thumping, he hated it, but it completely consumed him. He knew he was overwhelmed and he couldn’t hold the exciting emotion tremendously banging in his chest. He thought Seijuro was cute, no rather he is handsome talking on air, speaking sweet nothings to him. Only for him.

No one inside the car had spoken, the silence added chill to his suffocated breathing. Now that they are nearing the station he didn’t know what to say when he sees him. Bless his twenty one years old heart that he still lack of confident facing him for real. He felt like his vocabulary abandoned him in no time, tossing him with this kind of foreign feelings squirming under his skin.

Ten minutes later and here he's rushingly skimming his feet swiftly against the ground. He wondered about how his heart pounded vigorously when he saw Seijuro’s built coming out from the network’s exit door, dashingly striding his step with his smooth smiling face. Tetsuya yet felt his heart stop in beating. His hands sleeky cold, fiddling.

Few more steps and he skidded into a halt, stared at the guy standing in front of him he was surely the most exquisite devil he had ever seen. It’s like the first time they ever met, his hair is as crimson as his eyes in the middle of flaming summer when it was hot and there’s no rain, his nose was perfect, narrow and straight, his lips like cherry bell. Why only now he perfectly noticed these features of him?

Suddenly, his heart flustered profusedly. He could feel his own strength coming out from him and draining all his energy, felt utterly the arrogance once he saw in him before his eyes, like a devil's dearest friend. A smile plastered his lips. Sternly, he find himself bemuse as Seijuro had his way driving him erotically with possessiveness, spinning his dreams into nothing less than a fragile web of words.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuro uttered his name in surprised.

Without any word to say, Tetsuya jump onto him. Embraced him tightly, his face buried in his chest. He could feel his heart thrumming vigorously. His knees were about to melt from the heat coming out from his body.

Flabbergasted, Seijuro had but to hugged him in return. His body tightened with the impact of Tetsuya’s embrace which expresses many emotions so bluntly in front of the crowd. But it didn’t matter, it hardly mattered that his heart was slowly loosening from all the regrets and pains he himself had caused. He chuckled and whispered homage near his ear.

"I love you, Tetsuya. Will you marry me?"

A slow smile curved his lips. "Yes, Seijuro. I will marry you."

Seijuro lifted his palms & cupped his face, lovingly he run his finger on his jawline up to his lips. He was about to descend his head and give him a smack when they heard someone clearing out his throat. Automatically, they were separated. But Seijuro’s eyes didn’t escaped the feature of the blue haired guy in front of him.

"Did you just got up from your bed?" he asked, his eyes were teasing him as his fingers comb the wild strands into place.

Tetsuya blushed. Now that he thinks about it, he was still wearing his pajamas with a very thin shirt, his wild bed hair, and worst, barefooted!

Everyone laughed at the moment.

  
____________

 

Even if Seijuro wanted to give him the most grand and extravagant wedding of the year, Tetsuya had prevailed in convincing him that it is not necessary as long as Seijuro will marry him whole heartedly, is more than enough.

The small yet still elegant wedding was held in the Akashi mansion in Kyoto and was performed by the same Judge six years ago. The judge has his new sets of white hair all over, but his voice is the same as deep and as resonant as before.

The wide garden has a soul of discretion that had never been a hell-thumper but was finely appointed and carefully decorated by Tetsuya's taste. Seijuro let him do what he wanted in the reception area, thanks to their friend's help it turned out better than what he thought and expected. Everyone understood the need for a solemn and honest wedding, and they respect what the couples desired. Thus, the wedding held in the late afternoon yet still fresh like the atmosphere in early mornings where everyone there about was sheltered securely at home.

Masaomi patted his son's shoulder giving him a gracious smile before he speak. "Good luck to you son, this is the most wonderful day of your life, don’t make Tetsuya cry again. Love only him."

"Thanks dad, and of course, I will only love him. He's the only person I will love till the end of my life."

Billy on sight came and hugged his dearest brother. "Best wishes for you and Tetsuya, brother. I’m sorry for letting you down all these years."

"Silly, you're my only sister and you've never let me down." he hug his sister in return patting her back. "When do you intend to bring your future husband here?" he asked.

"As long as everything about your adoption of Shou finished, I'll introduce him right away."

"Are you sure you really want us to have Shou as my own son with Tetsu?"

"Yes, since it’s you and Tetsuya, I have no regrets in doing this. It’s not like he'll be adopted by anyone so I'm confident and at ease."

"Goodluck to you too, then." once again he gave a tight embrace to Billy before they parted.

"Now that everyone and everything has been ready for quite a while now, let us get you married before your husband bolts…. again” the judge breaks the whistling noise and giving them a small crack that everyone got sneered.

When the ceremony starts, silence speaks. Everyone joined with them the solemnity of this sacred binding of two hearts and soul. Seijuro smiled at his husband, he saw a strain, a wariness, finding himself praying that he would go through with this. This is their second marriage rite and he was as hell nervous. For the whole night he was praying that Tetsuya won’t back out or that nothing will happen again. That he will marry him and he won’t run away. He had sensed that his husband seemed like still uncertain about this second union that Tetsuya kept himself busy chatting with his friends during the preparations. And now that the ceremony has come to its end, it feels like the only thing he heard was when the judge asked Tetsuya if he would accept him as his lawfully partner in life, with loyalty and trust, faithfulness and all honesty. He thought that the judge was the most shrewd man in town placing the exchange of vows at the start of the ceremony, yet effectively forestalled the service at hand.

"Friends and families, we hereby gather today to witness and celebrate the union of Seijuro Akashi and Tetsuya Kuroko in marriage. With love and commitment they have decided to live their lives together as lawful partners.” He paused and then faced Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, do you take and accept Seijuro Akashi to be your partner in life and sharing your path, not bias in love, a mirror of your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through thick and thin, through good and bad times until death do you part?”

"I do." Tetsuya responded with no hesitation at all.

Then the judge faced Seijuro.

"Seijuro, do you take and accept Tetsuya Kuroko to be your partner in life and sharing your path, not bias in love, a mirror of your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through thick and thin, through good and bad times until death do you part?”

"Yes I do," Seijuro answered proudly.

"Then, both of you have to exchange rings and speak true to yourselves." he then handed them the rings.

"I, Seijuro, give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Seijuro speaks as he put on the ring on Tetsuya's finger.

"I, Tetsuya, will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and desires of my heart."

The next was when Tetsuya put on the ring on Seijuro's finger as the latter faithfully accepted it.

"This has given me a great pleasure reuniting this two souls once gone astray but now find their rightful path and for the second time around, proved to us that no one will ever break them apart. Now that the ceremony has ended, Seijuro, you may kiss your partner."

They are now married for real, Tetsuya thought staring down at the gold ring on his finger, a symbol that Seijuro will be forever his, come what may. And for that, he remembered his father.

_Father, where ever you are now, I hope you are watching us. Please be happy for me. I miss you, dad. And I love you!_

"Whatever you might be thinking, first, let me kiss you, my lovely husband." Seijuro holds him in the shoulder as he descended his face and planted a very soft yet the sweetest kiss Tetsuya had ever had.

Their eyes closed as they kissed each other, soft, smooth and not demanding. No one of them tried to draw away, letting the kiss stay longer for a minute if not for the whistles and teasing hoots of the crowd around, both of them seemed to indulge on the kiss yet they parted. Seijuro smiled down at him and squeezed his nose. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Tetsuya whispered back. And they hugged tightly around each other’s arms.

"By the way, I have a gift for you." Seijuro said and he eyed Ms. Ichi in the crowd telling her to come over and hand him the brown envelope.

Ms. Ichi smiled at them after she handed the said thing.

Seijuro holds Tetsuya's hand and slowly put the envelope on his palm. Tetsuya wonders what was it so he slowly took out what's inside.

His eyes had gone wide when he completely took out the paper.

"This...is....oh my God!" he uttered as he covers his mouth by his hand. He couldn’t say anything.

"I-I’m...s-sorry. And...thank you, Seijuro." he said stammering. He really won’t believe it but it’s on his hand, right in front of his face.

"I couldn't bring myself to just throw it away. This contract was signed six years ago, and I want that we'll register this one and not the new contract since you had your father's signature here. I feel like it's more legal and consensus."

The marriage contract which he had torn into pieces were carefully taped together, no piece was missing. Seijuro had put them back though it was hardened because of the heavy tapes plastered on it. Still, he was utterly dumbfounded and his heart was pounding loud like a thunder, fast like a bullet train. Tetsuya really can't fight with Seijuro's absolute guts.

Then Kise and Mayuzumi interrupted them, gave them both a glass of champagne.

Seijuro and Tetsuya took it.

Seijuro lifted up his hand holding the champagne and speaks aloud. "Here's a toss to my handsome husband who will make me happy for the rest of my life!"

And everyone lifted their glass of champagne, tossed together in the noisy air.

"Congratulations to the newly weds!"

"Cheers!!"

 

And this day marked the beginning of this two souls life journey.

 

***closed curtains***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full credits to our translator, "H", and our typist "LostsouL072, with your helped guys, we had made it to the end. I love both of you and hope you still help me with my future fics... Rei, hugs to you sweetheart..
> 
> My POV's:
> 
> Seijuro doesn't need any words from Tetsuya, when he jumped and hugged him tight , Seiju understood that he has forgiven him thus accepting him for the third time. As for Tetsuya, the confession on air was more than enough to believe Seijuro and embrace him once again inside his heart.
> 
> As for Shou, three months after the wedding and he was legally registered as Seijuro and Tetsuya's son.
> 
> For Billy, she finally felt freedom and has the confidence in saying to the public that she is an Akashi legit. Her wedding will be hold after a year since holding two weddings in the same year is not recommandable. Others say, its no good. Superstitious belief, I heard so. Or maybe, for some were their customs and traditions.
> 
> And as for Mayuyu and Kise, Mayuyu is still teasing Kise though. Yeah, he haven't upgraded it to the next level so Kise, didn't mind him at all. And just maybe, Kise is anticipating of....what?? Of what??? Duh...hihihi, its giving me an idea...**wide grin to the max!
> 
> And lastly, Satsuki is still...Satsuki. With pink hair, and big tits. Yeah, I envy her...


End file.
